Avatar : The Death of Aang
by Tiburontooth
Summary: Pada akhir book 2 : Earth, Zuko memilih untuk tidak mengkhianati Iroh dan Katara. Namun pilihan ini ternyata mengakibatkan tragedi. Aang terbunuh. Katara menangis. Tim Avatar terbagi menjadi dua. Bagaimana nasib dunia ini? Zutara
1. Trailer

**Project : Baby Avatar**

_**Preview**_

The whole world is in a big trouble. Taken place after Book 2 : Crossroad of Destiny, Zuko choose his right path sooner by helping Katara and Aang escape the Crystal Dungeon. Zuko and Aang reconcile and become friends. They more like a brothers and Zuko realize his one-sided feeling for Katara.

Problems occurs when Zuko and Aang secretly fight over her and leads to the Avatar's death by the great grandchild from his previous incarnation. Katara almost kill Zuko because of the stupid incident that leads to the only hope's death.

So the Team Avatar split in two in search for the next avatar. Zuko journey with Katara who always torture him everytime he made a simple mistake to Southern Water Tribe. Meanwhile, Toph enjoy her lone moment with her crush, Sokka. With Appa, both of them travel to Northern Water Tribe.

Southern Water Tribe is under attack when they arrived. The whole village was destroyed to the ground. Only few survive. A new born baby girl found among the ruins and they discover that she is the new avatar. Because the baby become an orphan after the attack, Katara decided to adopted her and named her Aang Jr.

The baby, Aang Jr, seems to remember her past memories. She likes Katara and called her "Papa" while she always pee on Zuko and call him "Mama".

Katara force Zuko to go with her when she decided to catch up with Sokka and Toph. On the way to Northern Water Tribe, their ship is under attack of the pirate name Ganzaki. And knowing that the baby is the avatar, they kidnap her to sell her to the Fire Lord. But Aang Jr's spoiled behavior turns out to be a horror for the pirates crew.

What will be happen to the world?

Who will defeat the Phoenix King Ozai?

Will Katara forgive Zuko after murder Aang?


	2. Chapter 1 : Crossroad of Destiny

**Disclaimer : I do not own Avatar TLAB

almost all characters in this story belongs to Mike D Martino and Bryan Konietsko

im just a fan .. writting my own fiction ..

**Chapter 1 :**** Crossroad of Destiny**

"Selamat pagi, Pangeran Zuko. Kau tampak lebih bebas setelah sembuh dari demam." Sapa Iroh saat Zuko memasuki dapur.

"Hari ini adalah hari bahagiamu, paman. Akhirnya kau memiliki kedai teh sendiri. Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang sedang kau buat?" tanya Zuko.

"Oh, ini hanya bubur, tapi tampaknya kau tidak akan suka." Kata Iroh pesimis.

"Minta semangkuk sini." Kata Zuko dan ia segera melahap bubur itu. "Aku masih penasaran dengan mimpiku kemarin. Kenapa aku menjadi botak, luka bakar di wajahku hilang, dan memiliki anak panah di kepalaku?"

Iroh tersenyum, ia duduk di depan Zuko kemudian bercerita cukup panjang mengenai kakek buyut Zuko, avatar Roku. Begitu mendengarnya, Zuko merasa terkejut. Ia kembali teringat akan pesan ibunya, untuk selalu mengingat siapa dia dan darimana ia berasal. Kini ia mengerti bahwa maksudnya pasti adalah ia cucu dari avatar, dan ia bukanlah orang yang sama dengan Ozai dan Azula.

Dan kini setelah dipikir-pikir kembali, Zuko merasa begitu bodoh karena terus berusaha membuktikan pada ayahnya bahwa ia mampu mengungguli Azula, dan bagaimana Azula selalu berbohong dan memanipulasi keadaan. Saat ia mempertaruhkan hidup dan mati demi mendapatkan perhatian ayahnya, ia malah hampir membuat Zhao membunuhnya, setelah mengetahui bahwa ia selamat, ayahnya bukan memberinya selamat, malah hendak memenjarakan dia dengan Iroh.

"Kini aku mengerti, paman." Kata Zuko.

Tak lama undangan pun datang ke tempat mereka. Berasal dari Earth King yang meminta mereka untuk menyeduhkan teh untuknya di istana. Mereka berdua pun datang dan menunggu Earth King. Namun yang datang bukanlah kaisar Earth. Melainkan Azula.

"Akan kuberitahu kenapa aku dijuluki sang naga …" Iroh meminum tehnya. Dan kemudian ia menyemburkan api seperti naga pada orang-orang di sana dan memberi jalan bagi Zuko dan dia untuk kabur.

Ada sebuah lubang menganga di dinding, Iroh melompat dan terjatuh di atas semak. Ia melihat Zuko masih berdiri dan berseru padanya. "Ayo! Kau bisa!"

Namun Zuko menolak. "Tidak, paman, aku capek lari terus. Ini saatnya aku menghadapi Azula."

Azula mentertawakannya. "Ada apa ini? Kau menantangku Agni Kai?"

Zuko memasang kuda-kuda kung fu nya, Northern Shaolin style. "Ya. Aku menantangmu!"

Namun Azula menolak. "Sayang sekali, aku gak mood untuk Agni Kai."

Kemudian dua Dai Li pun menyerang Zuko dan menangkap kedua tangan dan kakinya. Dengan demikian, tertangkaplah Zuko. Azula menyuruh para Dai Li untuk memenjarakan dia. Namun mereka hanya berputar-putar saja, karena penjara ternyata penuh sesak.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita penjarakan bersama gadis water tribe itu." kata Azula.

Zuko termangu. "Gadis Water tribe? Jangan-jangan.."

Zuko dilempar oleh para Dai Li ke Crystal dungeon. Saat terbangun, Zuko berlutut di hadapan Katara yang menatapnya shock. "Zuko?"

_Zuko, kau telah berdosa pada Katara. _

_Di book 1, kau menyerang desanya, _

_Mengikat dia dipohon, _

_Pokoknya kau menyakiti Katara. _

_Kini kau berlutut di hadapan dia, saatnya penghakiman itu tiba._

Katara mengomel-ngomel dan curhat habis-habisan pada Zuko tentang bagaimana perasaannya pada Zuko. Ia tampak sangat gemas dan membenci lelaki yang kini sudah menumbuhkan rambut di kepalanya itu. Zuko hanya mendengarkan saja semua keluh kesah dan amarah Katara sambil sesekali berkata "Kamu ga tau apa-apa."

Dan akhirnya Katara menangis sendiri dan berkata. "Kamu ga tau apa akibat dari peperangan ini padaku…"

Katara menyentuh kalungnya. "…Perang ini sudah mengambil ibuku dariku.."

Mendengar itu, rasa kesal Zuko pun mencair. Kemudian ia merasa simpati pada Katara. "Maafkan aku…. Ternyata nasib kita sama."

Katara pun penasaran. Setelah itu gantian Zuko yang curhat tentang betapa ia kehilangan arah setelah ibunya secara misterius menghilang. Ayahnya tidak pernah memperhatikan dia, dan pilih kasih pada adiknya yang jenius. Membuat dirinya dikucilkan dan diremehkan sang adik. Untunglah ada sang paman, Iroh, kini ia sudah mengerti semuanya dan menganggap Iroh sebagai ayahnya sendiri.

"Maaf, setiap kali melihat wajahmu, aku selalu beranggapan melihat musuh. Eh, tapi bukan begitu maksudku .." Kata Katara.

Zuko memalingkan wajah dan menyentuh luka bakar di wajahnya. "Gpp. Sudah biasa."

Katara merasa bersalah karena telah salah bicara pada Zuko. Kemudian ia teringat akan air murni dari oasis yang diberikan Master Paku padanya sebelum berangkat pergi dari Northern Water Tribe. "Aku punya ini... katanya bisa menyembuhkan segala macam luka."

Zuko pesimis. "Ini luka parut. Ga bakal bisa sembuh."

"Coba saja dulu…" Katara masih membujuknya.

Akhirnya Zuko memejamkan matanya dan Katara menuang sedikit air oasis itu untuk Zuko. Tapi baru saja ia menyentuh wajahnya, terjadi ledakkan. Ternyata ada Aang dan Iroh.

Katara memeluk Aang, dan Zuko kebagian kakek tua gemuk, Iroh. Zuko terbengong. _Yah.. sial! Baru saja ada cewek hot pegang muka gua, si Aang ganggu aja nih._

"Ngapain lu di sini?" tanya Zuko.

"Nyelametin elu!" jawab Aang sirik karena melihat Katara tadi begitu dekat dengan Zuko.

Melihat Katara memeluk Aang, Zuko memalingkan wajah, tidak mau melihat Katara. Saat Aang mengajak Katara pergi dari sana, Katara melirik Zuko dengan tatapan simpati. Seandainya masih ada waktu lagi bersama Zuko, barangkali Katara sudah bisa merasa nyaman bersamanya. Namun Zuko tidak mau menatapnya. Entah kenapa..

"Kenapa paman bersama si Avatar?" tanya Zuko.

"Buat nyelamatin kamu." Kata Iroh.

"Aku ga butuh di selamatkan. Bahkan tadi cewek itu deket banget sama gua! Sedikit lagi dan … boom!" Zuko merasa frustasi.

Iroh mentertawakan keponakannya habis-habisan. Lalu ia merangkul Zuko. "Begini, keponakan… kalau soal cewek, modal utamanya adalah sabar. Kamu ga boleh emosi, ataupun cemburu. Kamu harus malu kalau ketahuan cemburu. Yang penting jangan menyerah deketin dia dan tetap sabar, lama kelamaan cewek itu juga bakal sadar sendiri."

Zuko merenungkan nasihat Iroh saat para Dai Li menyerang mereka dan membuat Iroh terkekang. Zuko memasang kuda-kuda "Azula!"

Azula datang dengan tenang. "Kakak, santai dong… sebenernya aku sudah lama merencanakan ini. Aku sudah lama merencanakan tentang memperbaiki nama baikmu dan membuat ayah jadi bangga padamu. Kau bantu aku merebut avatar, jadi aku bisa meyakinkan ayah bahwa kau memang anak berguna dan ia bisa memaafkanmu."

Iroh berseru pada Zuko. "Jangan dengarkan dia, Zuko!"

Azula menyeletuk. "Paman, biarin dia yang milih sendiri dong."

Lalu katanya pada Zuko. "Nah silahkan kau pikirkan baik-baik. Ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri juga."

Zuko memejamkan matanya. Sesungguhnya, alasan ia tidak tertarik pada Song dan Jun adalah karena mereka berkulit putih. Baru ia sadari saat melihat Katara pertama kali di Crystal Dungeon, bahwa sesungguhnya ia ternyata menyukai cewek berkulit gelap. Oke. Mungkin terdengar rasis, tapi selera orang siapa yang bisa menyalahkan?

"Zuko! Jangan dengarkan Azula! Lidahnya seperti ular! Kau sendiri berkata bahwa Azula selalu bohong." Kata Iroh.

Zuko menyuruhnya diam. "Argh! Paman! Aku hanya sedang pusing memikirkan gadis Suku Air itu. Kenapa aku jatuh cinta pada cewek orang…?"

Iroh pun berhenti memperingati. Kemudian ia berkata. "Ingat, keponakan…. Kuncinya adalah sabar dan pantang menyerah."

Zuko mengangguk. Kemudian ia melepas bajunya dan segera menyusul Azula. Saat itu Katara dan Aang sedang menghadapi Azula. Zuko menyeruak di tengah peperangan. Tadinya ia hendak menghajar Azula. Tapi setelah melihat Azula di keroyok, Zuko pun menyerang Aang. Terjadi sedikit pertarungan antara Aang melawan Zuko dan Azula melawan Katara.

_Kuhajar dulu Aang karena telah duluan mendapatkan Katara! Hyahh! _Demikian pikir Zuko. Agak lama, musuh pun berganti. Kini gantian Katara melawan Zuko dan Azula melawan Aang.

"Kukira kamu sudah berubah!" protes Katara dengan penuh kekecewaan. (I thought you've changed)

"Memang sudah berubah!" balas Zuko dengan penuh keyakinan. (I've changed bisa juga berarti, berganti baju)

Baru setelah Aang memasuki avatar state, banyak Dai Li datang dan menyerang Katara. Zuko kini baru berbalik ke pihak sesungguhnya. Ia membantu Katara melawan para Dai Li tersebut. membuat Azula terkejut.

Azula dan Katara pun dengan kompak bertanya pada Zuko penuh kebingungan. "Loe ini sebenernya berpihak ke siapa sehh?"

Zuko pun melemparkan bola api pada Azula. Azula menangkisnya dan menjadi kesal. "Cih! Tau gini gua suruh Dai Li cuci otak lu aja tadi."

Sekelompok Dai Li pun mengerubungi Zuko. Katara membantu Zuko. Zuko berterima kasih dan bekerja sama dengan Katara melawan para earth bender jagoan tersebut.

"Aang ngapain?" tanya Zuko heran.

"Ga tau." Kata Katara.

Jawaban mereka pun terjawab saat Aang keluar dari Crystal dalam bentuk avatar state. Semua mata terpesona dan takjub akan avatar state tersebut.

_Apaan sih?_ Keluh Azula yang segera menyambar punggung Avatar sehingga Aang pun tidak sadarkan diri dengan sekarat.

Sementara Katara menangkap Aang, para Dai Li menyerangnya. Zuko menghajar para Dai Li yang hendak menyerang Katara. _Ku lindungi kau, Katara!_

Mereka bertiga terdesak oleh Azula dan para Dai Li. Pada saat itulah, Iroh muncul untuk menghadapi Azula. Ia berseru pada keponakannya. "Lari!"

"Paman?"

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!" katanya.

Zuko menggendong Aang di punggungnya, dan Katara menciptakan balok es dan mereka bertiga naik ke atas. Iroh tertangkap setelah melihat ketiga orang itu selamat dan Katara menaiki Appa bersama Zuko sambil menggendong Aang.

Zuko mengambil nafas. "Gila bocah itu makan apa aja? Berat banget.."

Selagi Zuko terengah-engah, Katara mengeluarkan air oasis dan menggunakannya untuk menyembuhkan luka Aang. Zuko melihatnya dan kecewa. _Sial… itu air yang tadi mau dipake buat sembuhin luka gua! Malah dikasih Aang._

Namun Zuko kembali teringat akan nasihat Iroh : sabar dan pantang menyerah.

"Bagaimana dia?" tanya Zuko.

"Selamat… sepertinya…" kata Katara dengan sedih.

Melihat Katara sedih, Zuko kembali bersimpati. Ia tak pernah belajar kedokteran dan bahkan membuat teh saja tidak enak. Namun demi menenangkan hati Katara, ia berbohong. Ia berpura-pura memeriksa Aang. Melihat lidahnya, mengecek lukanya, membuka kedua kelopak mata Aang, kemudian ia berkata. "Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya butuh waktu untuk memulihkan tenaga."

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Katara.

"Yah… dari…" Zuko sibuk berpikir keras mencari alibi. "…Memang begitu kok."

Katara tidak yakin, tapi itu cukup menghiburnya. "Terima kasih, Zuko."

Mereka bergabung kembali dengan Sokka dan Toph yang sudah kabur bersama Earth King. Begitu melihat Zuko, Sokka mengeluarkan boomerangnya. "Ada musuh, Katara! Kenapa dia naik Appa?"

Katara pun menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai apa yang ia alami barusan. Ia sangat sedih karena Aang tidak sadarkan diri. "Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Aang… aku.."

Katara menangis sedih, Sokka memeluknya dan menghiburnya. "Sudah, dia akan baik-baik saja."

Zuko cemburu dan melirik Aang yang tertidur pulas di sebelahnya. Zuko pun kesal dan tanpa sadar percikan listrik keluar dari tangannya. Tanpa pikir panjang Zuko segera menempelkan tangannya ke dada Aang untuk mengungkapkan kekesalannya. Namun kejutan listrik itu membuat Aang terbangun dan sadar.

"Ahh…? Apa yang terjadi?"

Semua orang menjadi senang melihat Aang terbangun. Mereka pun memeluk Aang.

Sokka menjadi senang "Zuko! Kau menyelamatkan Aang!"

Zuko mengangguk-angguk. "Haha…" Ia jadi serba salah. Rupanya ia malah membuat Aang siuman. "Yeah.."

Aang menghampiri Zuko dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Terima kasih, Zuko."

Zuko menjabat tangannya. "Ya, sama-sama."

Lalu ia menegaskan. "Jangan salah paham! Aku membantu kalian agar bisa menjadikan pamanku, Iroh sebagai Fire Lord dan menyingkirkan ayahku."

Namun mereka tidak keberatan. "Tidak apa-apa. Intinya, kita sama-sama ingin menggulingkan Ozai."

Mereka bergabung dengan Hakoda dan memperkenalkan Zuko. Kini Ba Sing Se telah jatuh ke tangan Fire Nation. Dan tidak aman bagi mereka untuk tetap tinggal di sana. Maka dari itu Zuko membantu mereka mencuri kapal perang Fire Nation dan membajaknya. Setelah melucuti pakaian mereka, mereka pun membuang para tentara tersebut ke lautan.


	3. Chapter 2 : The FireBending Masters

**Chapter 2 : The Firebending Masters**

Setelah bergabung dengan tim avatar, Zuko menjadi penasaran. "Tadi akhirnya aku bisa mengeluarkan listrik juga. Sungguh menakjubkan!"

Namun saat Zuko ingin mencobanya lagi, yang keluar hanyalah sebutir bola api kecil dan lemah. Hal ini membuat Zuko frustasi. "Arghhh! Kalau tahu tadi adalah satu-satunya kesempatanku mengeluarkan listrik, aku harusnya mengeluarkannya dengan tegangan tinggi agar puas!"

"Zuko" panggil Katara. Zuko pun segera menoleh padanya.

Katara tampak sedih. Melihat itu, Zuko bertanya. "Kau tidak terlihat senang."

"Aku tidak mengerti Aang. Sejak selamat dari serangan Azula, ia selalu marah-marah dan frustasi… apalagi setelah mengetahui bahwa dirinya dikalahkan Azula dan dikira sudah meninggal. Andai ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuatnya ceria kembali seperti dahulu." Kata Katara.

"Dia baru saja dikalahkan cewek. Kurasa wajar bila harga dirinya terluka. Barangkali sebaiknya kita biarkan saja dia dulu untuk sementara waktu." Kata Zuko yang teringat bagaimana rasanya setelah beberapa kali dihajar Katara dahulu saat ia masih botak dan memburu Avatar.

"Tapi kalau terlalu lama…" Katara masih resah.

Zuko pun akhirnya menghampiri Aang. Aang merasa rendah diri. "Aku tidak berguna. Aku takut pada api, aku tidak bisa mengalahkan Azula, aku avatar gagal…"

Zuko berusaha menghiburnya. "Soal api… kurasa itu karena kau trauma pada api. Kau sering mengalami kejadian tidak mengenakkan yang berhubungan dengan api. Soal Azula… dia memang prodigy. Tidak perlu malu bila dikalahkan dia. Soal avatar gagal… yah… kau kan masih kecil. Lagipula, kegagalan adalah sukses yang tertunda."

Sokka mendadak ikut bergabung dengan mereka. "Kurasa yang Aang butuhkan adalah belajar Fire Bending. Kurasa itu bisa membuatnya lebih mudah mencapai Avatar state."

"Ide bagus." Kata Aang antusias. Kemudian ia menatap Zuko dan berkata "Zuko! Ajari aku Fire Bending!"

Zuko agak ragu. "Tapi, aku sendiri …"

"Paling tidak kau bisa mengeluarkan api… sedangkan aku…" Aang pun mengabil kuda-kuda dan meninju. Namun tidak mengeluarkan api sedikitpun. "Tidak ada.."

Zuko pun berdiri. Layaknya guru besar, ia berbicara. "Sesungguhnya tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan dari api. Santai saja. Tapi, kalau kau meremehkan api, ia bisa menghancurkanmu seperti Comodo Rhino!"

Aang tersentak. "Huah!"

Zuko pun mengambil kuda-kuda. "Sekarang, perhatikan. Kau mungkin harus mundur beberapa langkah dulu…"

Aang dan Sokka mundur beberapa langkah untuk memberi Zuko tempat. Zuko meninju….

Hanya ada sedikit percikan api yang keluar dari sana. Aang dan Sokka bertepuk tangan kecil. Zuko tidak puas. "Apa-apaan itu?"

"Bagus kok.." kata Aang.

"Bagus apanya? Itu adalah fire bending terburuk yang pernah kubuat!" kata Zuko tidak percaya. Untuk 40 menit kedepan, Sokka dan Aang akhirnya sibuk bermain kartu saat Zuko dengan penuh rasa penasaran meninju-ninju udara karena stress kehilangan api nya.

"Aku tidak percaya ini…." Gumam Zuko.

Sokka menyeletuk, "Barangkali karena di sini dingin."

"Harusnya tidak ada pengaruhnya …" keluh Zuko. Kemudian ia berkonsentrasi. "Ambil nafas dalam-dalam dan…………"

Katara lewat.

Aang dan Sokka berseru. "Tidaaakk…….!"

Zuko tidak melihat Katara, meninju ke arahnya. Tinjunya sangat dekat, hanya berjarak kurang dari 30 cm dari hidung Katara yang menatap Zuko, tidak sadar pemuda itu sedang mempraktekkan ilmu Fire Bending. Zuko pun terpaku, tidak sadar ada keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa berteriak-teriak?" tanya Katara kebingungan.

Aang dan Sokka menghela nafas lega. Zuko berkeringat dingin. Untuk pertama kalinya ia bersyukur bahwa fire bendingnya tidak bekerja.

Malam itu saat makan malam, para remaja pun berunding akan apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Aang tidak bisa fire bending, dan Zuko juga kehilangan keahliannya.

"Kurasa satu-satunya jalan adalah dengan cara mempelajari Fire Bending, mulai dari guru aslinya." Kata Toph.

"Dengan cara apa? Suruh Zuko berenang di volcano?" tanya Sokka setengah bercanda.

"Kalau Earth bender, masternya adalah tikus tanah. Waktu itu aku sedang sedih dan melarikan diri dari rumah. Di sebuah goa aku bertemu dengan tikus tanah. Mereka menjilat pipiku dan aku menjilat hidungnya. Kami berkawan dan ia menganggapku seperti anaknya. Tak lama, aku pun bisa menyingkirkan batu hanya dengan melangkahinya. Dari sanalah aku belajar Earth Bending." Kata Toph.

"Bagi Air bender, masternya adalah bison terbang." Kemudian Aang menatap Appa yang sedang makan jerami. "Kapan-kapan kau barangkali bisa mengajariku sesuatu, teman."

Appa mengaum.

Namun Zuko pesimis. "Tampaknya tidak ada harapan bagiku. Master Fire bender adalah para dragon. Dan pamanku sudah membantai dragon terakhir di dunia."

"Satu-satunya harapan adalah berenang di volcano!" kata Sokka usil.

"Stop membicarakan volcano!" Katara membela Zuko.

"Tapi masih ada harapan… Sun Warriors adalah fire bender pertama di dunia, dan mereka menerima pengajaran tentag fire bending dari para master sendiri. Namun perabadan mereka sudah punah sejak ratusan tahun lalu. Tapi kurasa kalau kita main ke sana dan mengorek-ngorek reruntuhannya, siapa tahu kita akan mendapatkan sesuatu." kata Zuko.

Maka dari itu, Aang dan Zuko pergi berdua ke reruntuhan Sun Warriors. Di sana banyak terpasang booby trap. Mereka berdua serasa sedang berada di dalam film Indiana Jones. Mereka menemukan form fire bending yang disebut sebagai Dancing Dragon dan mempelajarinya dengan singkat. Di tempat tersebut, Zuko membuat mereka bertemu dengan para penduduk dari Sun Warriors yang memberitahu mereka keberadaan Shao dan Ran, para master.

Untuk bertemu mereka, mereka harus membawa api abadi di tangan mereka sementara mereka berjalan kaki ke sarang Shao dan Ran. Awalnya Aang takut saat menerima api abadi tersebut. Akan tetapi setelah menerimanya, Aang merasa hangat. "Hei, lucu sekali, seperti detak jantung yang lembut."

Ketua suku Sun Warriors berkata. "Api adalah kehidupan. Bukan hanya kehancuran."

Perjalanan mereka sedikit terhambat karena Aang berjalan sangat lambat.

"Apimu terlalu kecil. Kau kurang berani. Bakar sedikit." Kata Zuko menyemangati.

"Aku tidak bisa." Kata Aang pesimis.

"Bisa kok. Aku yakin kau bisa. Kau berbakat." Katanya lagi.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat Ran dan Shao. Ketua Sun Warriors memperingati mereka. "Mereka akan menilai dan menguji kalian, apakah kalian pantas mendapatkan ilmu fire bending sejati atau tidak. Kalau kalian dinilai pantas, kalian akan diajari. Tapi kalau tidak dinilai pantas, kalian akan dihanguskan ditempat!"

Hal ini cukup beresiko tinggi. Aang menghilang 100 tahun lalu dan menyebabkan peperangan panjang terjadi dan dunia dalam kekacauan. Sementara itu nenek moyang Zuko turut bertanggung jawab atas punahnya sebagian besar naga di dunia.

Namun Zuko penasaran dan menolak untuk mundur, sekalipun Aang membujuknya untuk mundur.

"Kita kan pangeran Negara api dan avatar. Apa sih yang ga bisa dihadapi? Nanti kalau mereka mau menyerang kita, kita lawan balik saja." Kata Zuko menggampangkan sambil menghunus pedangnya sedikit. Aang pun menurut.

Ternyata setelah melihat betapa besarnya Shao dan Ran, Zuko pun ketakutan sendiri.

"Jadi, apakah kita harus melawan mereka?" tanya Aang.

"Shhh! Aku ga pernah ngomong gitu!" kata Zuko berbisik agak keras.

Melihat para Dragon, Aang pun merasakan bahwa mereka ingin kedua orang ini melakukan sesuatu bersama mereka. Ia dan Zuko pun melakukan Dancing Dragon Form sekali lagi. Para master juga turut menari seirama dengan gerakan mereka. Dan akhirnya para master menilai mereka berdua. Zuko dan Aang berdiri terpaku, sangat tegang.

Akhirnya para master menyemburkan api kepada mereka. Aang dan Zuko shock dan melindungi tubuh mereka. Namun mereka tidak terkena masalah. Zuko dan Aang terpesona melihat api yang dikeluarkan Ran dan Shao. Berbagai warna warni tercipta dari dinding api yang mengitari mereka. Bulu kurduk mereka berdiri, merinding karena takjub. Kehangatan pun menyelimuti jantung mereka berdua saat Zuko berdesis. "Aku mengerti…"

"Selama ini tujuanku adalah memburumu. Namun saat ini, aku ingin menghentikan ayahku dan memberi masa depan cerah bagi Fire Nation. Aku ingin mengembalikan pandangan sesat rakyatku yang diakibatkan oleh kakek buyutku, Sozin." Kata Zuko. Kemudian ia meninju udara dua kali dan melepaskan dua buah bola api yang sangat kuat.

Aang pun sudah tidak takut lagi pada api. "Selama ini aku berpikir bahwa api adalah kehancuran dan musibah. Tidak ada bagus-bagusnya sama sekali. Tapi setelah melihat warna warni indah tadi, aku pun mengerti bahwa api adalah kehidupan. Symbol dari semangat dan jiwa."

Aang kemudian meninju udara, melepaskan sebuah bola api besar juga seperti Zuko. Wajahnya sangat cerah saat ia menyadari bahwa ia telah menguasai Fire Bending.


	4. Chapter 3 : The Death of The Avatar

**Chapter 3 : The Death of The Avatar**

Aang dan Zuko semakin dekat dan kompak. Seperti kakak dan adik. Sekalipun Zuko selalu menyebutnya "Kakek buyut" namun Aang tetap menganggap Zuko sebagai kakaknya. Mereka berlatih bersama, makan bersama, dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kekompakkan mereka dinilai Sokka sebagai "Dari musuh jadi demen"

Suatu hari Katara marah-marah melihat kamar keduanya berantakan. "Kalian benar-benar menyusahkan! Seperti anak kecil saja! Bereskan barang-barang kalian! Dan .. sudah berapa lama kalian tidak mandi? Mandi sana!"

Aang dan Zuko pun keluar kamar sementara Katara membereskan kamar mereka yang berantakan. Dengan bosan mereka berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Akan tetapi kemudian mereka memiliki ide lain. Mereka berlari dengan penuh semangat ke atas kapal dan melepas baju, kemudian terjun ke laut dan berenang. Selesai berenang, Aang menaikkan mereka lagi ke atas kapal dengan cara membuat tiang es yang membawa mereka ke atas. Setelah berada di atas, Zuko mengeringkan tubuh mereka dengan fire bending.

Hingga akhirnya, terjadilah hal tersebut. Aang dan Zuko sama-sama mendapatkan perhatian Katara sama besarnya. Karena Katara adalah gadis pengasih, maka sulit untuk membedakan siapa yang diperlakukan special. Aang dan Zuko jadi saling cemburu dan berusaha memperebutkan perhatian Katara.

Terkadang Aang menang, terkadang Zuko yang menang. Hingga akhirnya, keduanya pun berubah dari saudara menjadi saingan. Lama kelamaan persaingan mereka kurang sehat sehingga mereka pun terkadang bertengkar. Awalnya masih bisa dilerai. Namun suatu malam, tim Avatar mengadakan pesta dansa. Aang mengajari orang-orang berdansa sementara Zuko hanya menonton dari pinggiran kapal saja.

Saat kemudian Aang mengajak Katara berdansa, Zuko menjadi patah hati. Seusai berdansa dengan Katara, Toph pun mengejar Aang, ikut minta diajari berdansa juga. Aang dengan senang hati mengajarinya. Katara tertawa-tawa menonton mereka berdansa hingga akhirnya ia menyadari Zuko tidak tampak.

Katara menemukan Zuko sedang memisahkan diri dari kerumunan dan menghampirinya. "Kau tidak ikut bersenang-senang?"

Zuko mengeluh. "Aku tidak bisa berdansa."

Katara menggenggam tangannya. "Ayo kuajari."

Hati Zuko berdebar-debar saat Katara mengajarinya berdansa. Sesekali Zuko sedikit tergelincir karena belum terbiasa, Katara mentertawakannya. "Pangeran apa yang tidak bisa berdansa? Ayo semangat. Kau hanya butuh waktu kok."

Suara tawa Katara sangat renyah. Dan sejenak Zuko melupakan rasa cemburunya dan menikmati saja kedekatan mereka. Sehari-hari ia menempel terus pada sang Avatar. Kapan lagi ia bisa sedekat ini dengan Katara?

Namun kemudian mendadak angin bertiup kencang sehingga membuat kapal bergoyang. Katara kehilangan keseimbangan dan menubruk Zuko. Zuko menangkap pinggang Katara sambil berpegangan pada tiang kapal. Setelah suasana kembali stabil, Katara melepaskan diri sambil tersipu dari lengan Zuko. Aang melihat itu dan marah. Namun ia bukan tipe yang memperlihatkan rasa cemburunya.

Tapi sejak itu ia mendiamkan Zuko. Zuko pun tidak tahu kenapa dan ikut mendiamkan Aang. Hingga akhirnya permusuhan mereka diakibatkan Katara semakin memuncak dan membuat mereka meledak.

Dan terjadilah awal dari kejadian tragis itu.

Toph sedang menggantikan Katara mengangkat jemuran. Toph pada dasarnya seorang pemalas dan pemberontak. Tapi setelah dibujuk Sokka, ia jadi menurut dan mengangkat jemuran-jemuran itu. Ia mengelompokannya dengan asal. Dan pakaian dalam Katara pun tercampur dengan pakaian dalam Zuko. Kebetulan malam itu, diam-diam Katara menyelinap keluar untuk menonton bintang jatuh sendirian tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun.

Secara kebetulan juga, Zuko sedang berada di atas kapal dan melihat Katara dari kejauhan. Ia hanya menikmati wajahnya dari kejauhan. Tak lama Katara pun tersadar dirinya sedang diperhatikan seseorang. Ia menoleh pada Zuko dan menyapanya. Zuko pun menghampirinya dan mereka mengobrol malam itu.

Selagi mereka mengobrol, Aang menyelinap keluar untuk ke wc. Ia melewati kamar Katara dan iseng hendak mengeceknya. Rupanya kamar Katara kosong. Aang penasaran dan ia pun mencari-cari Katara. Kemudian ia naik ke atas dan melihat Katara sedang berduaan dengan Zuko. Aang mengeluh dan berusaha bersabar. Ia pun masuk ke kamarnya dan berusaha tidur dengan resah.

Sejak mereka bertengkar, Zuko dan Aang berpisah kamar. Kini Aang tidur dengan Sokka, sementara Zuko tidur sendirian dan kamarnya otomatis jadi lebih kecil dari kamarnya sebelumnya.

Keesokan paginya, Zuko mendapati ada pakaian dalam Katara di tumpukan pakaiannya. Kemudian ia mencari Katara, namun ia hanya bertemu Aang. Aang melihat Zuko sedang membawa pakaian dalam Katara, langsung marah. Tapi Zuko tidak mengerti kenapa Aang marah dan langsung menyerangnya. Zuko pun berlari menghindari Aang sambil membawa-bawa pakaian dalam Katara di tangannya.

Aang berulang kali mengibaskan angin kepada Zuko, dan Zuko sesekali menghalanginya dengan firewall. Akan tetapi api itu malah menjadi besar dan menghantamnya sendiri. Zuko masih mampu menghindar dengan baik.

Melihat Aang mengejar Zuko, yang lain pun segera berlari untuk melerai keduanya. Namun kemudian Zuko membalas Aang. Aang berhasil mencekiknya. Zuko menempelkan tangannya ke perut Aang dan bermaksud untuk mendorongnya agar melepaskan cekikannya. Akan tetapi Aang malah menjadi lemas dan keluar bau hangus dari mulutnya. Zuko terkejut.

Ia berusaha membangunkan Aang. Tapi Aang tetap tidak bergerak. Ia menjadi panik dan gemetar. Katara pun datang dan hendak menyembuhkan Aang. Akan tetapi sudah terlambat. Air di tubuh Aang sudah menguap dan organ dalam tubuhnya terbakar. Tanpa sengaja, Zuko sudah mempelajari ilmu setara dengan Blood bending milik Katara, membakar bagian dalam sebuah benda atau makhluk.

Zuko sangat tegang menunggu hasil akhirnya. Dan saat Katara menangis sambil berkata "Aku tidak percaya ….."

Zuko tahu bahwa ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar.


	5. Chapter 4 : The New Avatar

**Chapter 4 : The New Avatar**

Kini gantian Katara yang mengejar-ngejar Zuko hendak membunuhnya. Zuko masih berlari sambil membawa pakaian dalam Katara di tangannya. "Aku tidak tahu! ampuni aku!"

Katara masih mengamuk "Kau membunuh Aang!"

Zuko masih berlari menghindari Katara. "Itu kecelakaan, sumpah!"

Katara tidak mau tahu. Ia melesatkan sebalok es besar yang tajam seperti paku vampire raksasa pada Zuko. Secara ajaib Zuko berhasil menghindarinya seperti Jackie Chan saat hendak menghindari bahaya. "Kau membunuh satu-satunya harapanku!"

Zuko melompat ke tempat lebih tinggi. Ia memiliki kelenturan seperti ninja. "Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja!"

Katara tidak mau dengar. Ia menangkap Zuko dengan water bending dan membekukannya di dinding. Dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya, ia berkata "Kau membunuh orang yang kucintai!"

"Katara, aku tidak tahu kenapa Aang menyerangku duluan!" kata Zuko. Kemudian Katara melihat di tangan Zuko ada pakaian dalamnya. Wajahnya memerah dan terkejut. Kemudian ia mengamuk. "Dan kenapa kau mencuri pakaian dalamku?"

Zuko segera melepasnya. "Aku tidak mencurinya! Bahkan aku …"

"MESUUUMM……!"

Zuko babak belur dihajar Katara dan ia diikat. Wajahnya terlihat bête. Dan penuh dengan bilur dan luka. Aang di kremasi dan abunya di sebar di lautan. Katara menangis selama 3 hari dan mogok makan.

Sokka terlihat lebih tabah. Ia pun menasihati Zuko. "Kau harus tahu. Aang sangat sensitive bila menyangkut Katara. Dulu di Earth Kingdom, sebelum ke Omasu, seorang Earth Bender pernah menenggelamkan Katara ke dalam bumi untuk memancing keluar Avatar state nya. Siapa sangka, Aang yang vegetarian ternyata mengamuk dan mengakibatkan puluhan orang luka-luka?"

Zuko, masih benjol-benjol, dan hanya sebelah matanya yang terbuka, berkata. "Iya.. tapi mana kutahu itu pakaian dalam Katara?"

"Aang itu _dekat_ dengan Katara. Jadi tidak mungkin ia tidak tahu pakaian dalamnya." Bisik Sokka.

Akhirnya beberapa bulan kemudian, setelah Katara sudah bisa menerima keadaan, ia pun mendapat ide bahwa ia harus segera mendapatkan avatar yang terbaru. "Avatar berikutnya pasti sudah lahir! Aku harus melihatnya."

"Ia pasti lahir dari suku air…. Tapi dimana? Utara atau selatan?" tanya Sokka sedikit bingung.

"Kita bagi dua. Sokka, kau dan Toph ke utara. Sementara aku dan Zuko ke selatan." Kata Katara sambil menatap Zuko dengan pandangan benci.

Zuko mengeluh.

Sementara Sokka dan Toph pergi ke utara dengan menggunakan Appa, Katara memaksa Zuko untuk memikirkan cara agar mereka bisa ke selatan. Karena kapal mereka sudah disabotase oleh para pasukan fire bender. Hakoda dan lainnya berlindung di Earth Kingdom.

Zuko membawa Katara untuk mencuri sebuah airship milik pasukan fire nation di salah satu camp base mereka. Katara tidak ragu-ragu untuk memukul Zuko sekali perasaannya tidak suka. "Aku tidak mau yang ini! Jelek!" ……. PLAKK!

Atau .. "Aku tidak mau yang ini! Terlalu kecil!" …… PLOKK!

Dan … "Aku tidak mau yang ini! Terlalu besar!" ….. BUAGH!

Zuko tetap berusaha bersabar. Setelah berhasil mencuri satu buah airship kecil yang hanya memuat dua orang, Zuko membakar uap untuk mengudara dan mereka pun berangkat ke Southern Water Tribe.

Saat kelelahan, Katara tertidur. Zuko mencuri-curi pandang untuk menatapnya. Melihat wajah damai Katara saat tidur, Zuko pun tidak sadar tersenyum sendiri. Namun mendadak Katara terbangun dan langsung menatapnya lurus-lurus. Dan tatapannya marah. Zuko terkejut.

"Apa liat-liat?" bentaknya.

Zuko pun akhirnya melihat-lihat pemandangan lain saat Katara tidur kembali. Ia berusaha menikmati pemandangan bebas sambil memegangi sebuah memar yang kembali terbekas di wajahnya. Katara baru saja mencambukinya.

Dalam tidurnya, Katara mengigau. "Uhh .. Aang .."

Zuko akhirnya menatapnya dan melihatnya mengigau. Katara mengigau sambil marah-marah. "Zuko.. awas kau!... pembunuh mesum!"

Mendengar itu, Zuko terkejut, dikira Katara terbangun. Namun kemudian, ia melihat Katara menangis dalam tidurnya sambil kembali mengigau. "Aang…. Kau tak pernah tahu…"

Zuko menghela nafas sambil kecewa. _Gadis ini tidak pernah melupakan Aang, sekalipun Aang sudah tiada. Kurasa aku takkan pernah punya kesempatan…._

Akhirnya Zuko ketiduran dan Katara membangunkannya dengan sebuah tinju yang ampuh.

BUAGHH..!

"Bangun pemalas! Tukang tidur! Kau lihat kita kemana sekarang ini? Melenceng jauh karena kau tidur!" Katara mengomel.

Zuko pun masih setengah sadar, segera mengembalikan arah mereka ke arah yang benar. Tak lama mereka pun sudah tiba di South Pole. Namun asap terlihat dari kejauhan, dan ada sebuah kapal Fire Nation dengan bendera bergambar Sea Raven. Zuko pun berseru "Southern Raiders!"

Mereka segera bergegas ke sana dan membantu para penduduk kutub selatan untuk memerangi Southern Raiders. Zuko tidak berani menggunakan Fire Bending, takut keberadaannya diketahui oleh Azula. Ia melawan mereka dengan Broad swordsnya dan tidak lupa menggunakan Hood untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Begitu Zuko dan Katara tiba, para Southern Raiders itu pun pergi meninggalkan kutub selatan. Desa di sana sudah hancur terbakar. Banyak penduduk yang meninggal dunia. Namun secara ajaib, Gran Gran selamat. "Katara!"

"Gran Gran!" Katara memeluk neneknya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau kembali…." Kemudian Gran Gran mencari-cari seseorang. "Kemana bocah botak itu?"

Zuko datang sambil melapor. "Para penduduk tewas. Mereka benar-benar membantai kutub selatan…"

Katara memarahi Zuko. "Ini gara-gara kau tertidur sehingga kita jadi lebih lama sampai di sini, bodoh!"

Zuko berusaha menenangkan Katara. "Hei… tenang lah… kau marah-marah terus…"

Katara mengambil bola salju dan melempari Zuko "Sudah! Cepat kau evakuasi para korban dan kuburkan mereka!"

Zuko pun segera pergi sambil mengevakuasi para korban. Gran Gran kebingungan. "Bukankah dia pemuda yang dahulu menyerang desa kita? Aku ingat dia, bekas luka di wajahnya sangat khas."

Katara pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Mengetahui bahwa Aang telah tewas, Gran Gran pun bergumam "Pantas … mereka menyebut bayi itu sebagai Avatar yang baru… rupanya Aang sudah meninggal."

"Bayi? Mana?"

Zuko pun datang sambil menggendong seorang bayi. Wajahnya tampak bête. "Aku menemukan satu orok selamat dari pembantaian."

Bayi perempuan yang ceria. Ia tampak antusias dan bahagia. Kemudian, Zuko melanjutkan. "Bisakah kau mengambilnya dariku? Ia mengencingiku."

Katara pun menggendong bayi itu. Gran Gran melanjutkan. "Aku lupa siapa namanya. Tapi bayi inilah yang disebut-sebut sebagai avatar. Mereka telah mengujinya dan cocok. Ia menyukai benda-benda yang disukai oleh avatar."

Zuko pun memamerkan pakaian dalam Katara. Bayi itu tampak antusias dan merebutnya dari tangan Zuko sambil marah-marah. Dan Zuko pun percaya. "Ya… kurasa dia memang avatar…"

Katara menendang Zuko. "Apa hubungannya Avatar dengan pakaian dalamku? Pergi sana!"

Zuko kembali mengevakuasi para korban. Karena hanya dia lelaki paling dewasa di sana, maka ia bekerja sendirian. Anak-anak yang selamat melemparinya dengan bola-bola salju. Zuko hanya pasrah sambil berkata "Lempar terusss…!"

"Katara, jangan marah-marah terus pada pacarmu. Kasihan dia." Kata Gran Gran.

Katara malah marah. "Gran Gran jangan melantur! Bayi ini lah pacarku .. sedangkan si bodoh itu…. aku bersumpah ia takkan hidup tenang!"

Zuko pun bersin. Gran Gran menatap Zuko. Anak-anak masih melemparinya dengan bola salju dan mengejeknya. Tapi Zuko sudah terlatih untuk bersabar menghadapi Katara. Ia tidak memperdulikan anak-anak itu. Dan Gran Gran bergumam. "Kurasa ia tidak buruk…."

"Dia yang terburuk dari yang terburuk!" kata Katara marah.

Seharian bekerja, masih ada sedikit mayat yang belum dikubur. Zuko sudah kelelahan dan makan dengan lahap. Katara sedang mengemong bayi avatar di pangkuannya. "Aku akan mengadopsinya… mulai sekarang, namamu adalah Aang Junior."

Zuko menyemburkan makanan di mulutnya karena ia hampir tersedak. Katara marah lagi. "Kenapa kau! mengejekku?"

Katara memukup kepala Zuko dengan pengaduk sup. Zuko melindungi kepalanya. Kemudian melanjutkan kembali makannya. Kemudian katanya pada bayi avatar itu .. "Kau setuju, kan, Aang Jr?"

Aang Jr berjingkrak-jingkrak kesenangan. "Papa!"

Zuko dan Katara terkejut. Zuko menatap bayi itu. Bayi itu sedang berkomunikasi dengan Katara sambil terus memanggilnya "Papa!"

Zuko mentertawakannya dengan geli. Katara tidak terima. "Aneh… apakah aku terlihat seperti bapak-bapak?"

Zuko masih mentertawakannya. "Makanya, jadi cewek yang lembut! Jangan terlalu preman!"

Katara memukul Zuko. "Berisik!"

Zuko pun kembali mengalah. Katara berusaha mengajarkan Aang Jr. "Aang, aku perempuan… ma…ma."

Aang Jr masih bersikeras. "Papa! Papa! Papaaa!"

Katara menunjukkan Aang Jr, Zuko. "Itu lelaki. Itu baru Pa…pa."

Zuko menirukan. "Pa. pa."

Namun Aang Jr berkata dengan riang sambil mencubit hidung Zuko. "Aww..! Mama!"

Baik Katara dan Zuko kehabisan kata-kata. Gran Gran pun berdiri dan berkata. "Biasa… terkadang bayi yang belum mengerti apa-apa suka asal-asalan memanggil orang. Kebetulan kata-kata pertama yang bisa diucapkan manusia itu "ma" atau "pa". Tidak usah diambil pusing. Saat ia dewasa, ia sudah bisa mengerti mana yang benar dan salah."

Sebelum keluar dari tenda, ia berpesan lagi. "Dan kalau kalian ingin berusaha membenarkan anak itu, mungkin sebaiknya kalian harus mulai bersikap seperti papa dan mama yang seharusnya."


	6. Chapter 5 : Family

**Chapter 5 : Family**

Setelah selesai menguburkan para warga Southern Water Tribe, Zuko tergeletak kelelahan berusaha mengumpulkan kembali segenap tenaga dan energinya. Anak-anak masih gemas padanya dan menimbun tubuhnya dengan salju. Zuko bersabar…

"Hei lihat! Aku membuat gunung!" seru seorang anak.

Dan anak lain pun berlomba untuk membuat figure lain di atas tubuh Zuko. Ada yang membuat boneka salju, istana, tenda, bahkan ada yang mesum dan iseng. Akhirnya Zuko tidak tahan dan ia berdiri lalu memarahi anak-anak itu "Cari tempat bermain lain sana!"

Melihat Zuko marah-marah sambil menyemburkan api dari mulutnya, anak-anak itu kabur lari ke Gran Gran. Rupanya Gran Gran sedang mengantarkan Katara yang sedang menggendong Aang Jr dan membawa tas.

"Aku harus berkumpul lagi bersama Sokka dan Toph. Kami harus memikirkan cara lain untuk mengalahkan Fire Lord." Kata Katara.

"Tuhan besertamu, cucuku.." Gran Gran pun memeluk Katara. Katara balas memeluk Gran Gran. "Jaga dirimu, Gran Gran.."

Melihat Katara begitu lembut dan manis, Zuko pun semakin tidak bisa mengabaikan perasaannya pada Katara. Namun begitu Katara berbalik dan menatapnya, Zuko terkejut. Katara langsung berubah menjadi perempuan galak laksana monster. Ia menendangnya. "Cepat siapkan kapal! Kita ke Northern Water Tribe!"

Saat berangkat, Katara terlihat khawatir. Kemudian Zuko berkata padanya sambil memanaskan api di tungku, tanpa memandangnya. "Aku …. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, ataupun Aang Jr."

Katara tidak merespon. Ia masih marah atas kematian Aang.

Dalam perjalanan menuju Northern Water Tribe, Aang Jr terus menangis. Katara menghiburnya. "Kamu laper ya?"

Katara mencari-cari botol susu di tasnya. Tapi ia tidak menemukannya. "Wah susunya ketinggalan."

Zuko menyeletuk kecil. "Susui saja dia.."

Namun Katara mendengarnya. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Tidak!" kata Zuko pura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa.

Akan tetapi Katara tetap memukulnya. Zuko hanya bisa mengeluh "Apes….."

Akhirnya mereka hendak mencari seorang wanita yang bersedia menyusui Aang Jr. Mau tidak mau mereka singgah di Fire Nation. Di klinik, ada seorang ibu yang memiliki 5 anak dan ia bersedia menyusui Aang Jr. Sementara Katara mengobrol dengan perempuan itu, Katara memerintahkan Zuko untuk membeli susu untuk persediaan makanan. Di pasar, Zuko mendengar selentingan kabar bahwa Fire Lord Ozai kini sudah mengangkat dirinya sebagai Phoenix King dan ia sedang berada di Ba Sing Se untuk menteror warga Ba Sing Se karena di sana sering terjadi pemberontakkan. Sementara itu Azula menjadi Fire Lord di Negara asalnya.

Karena melamun, tanpa sengaja ia bertubrukan dengan Ty Lee. Ty Lee mengenalinya sebagai Zuko. "Kau…! Akhirnya, buronan Fire Nation pun kutemukan juga!"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan!" Zuko pun melempari Ty Lee dengan sayuran yang bisa ia raih dari pedagang kubis di sebelahnya. Pedagang itu panik. "Kubis-kubisku!"

Ty Lee terus mengejar Zuko yang berlari menyelamatkan diri dengan lincah dan ekstrim seperti Jackie Chan. Hingga akhirnya, Zuko berhasil mengelabui Ty Lee dan bersembunyi di sebuah bangunan tua. Banyak tentara yang berkeliaran untuk mencari sang pangeran yang terbuang itu.

Setelah matahari terbenam, Katara mulai khawatir. "Dimana si bodoh itu?"

Ia beberapa kali melongok keluar jendela klinik. Ibu penyusu itu mengajaknya makan malam. "Kenapa kekasihmu tidak pulang juga? Apakah terjadi sesuatu padanya?"

Katara menegaskan. "Dia bukan kekasihku!"

"Oh, maaf, ia sangat perhatian padamu, dan kau menggendong seorang bayi, maka kukira kalian adalah sepasang suami istri muda." Kata ibu itu.

"Zuko bukan kekasihku." Kemudian Katara menatap bayi itu dengan lembut. "Bayi ini adalah reinkarnasi dari kekasihku yang dibunuh si bodoh itu."

Ibu itu terkejut. "Ow… tapi sayang sekali… ia terlahir sebagai perempuan sekarang."

Katara menjadi sedih. "Aku masih mencintainya…"

Ibu itu menghiburnya. "Aku tahu. Bahkan setelah suamiku meninggalpun, aku masih teringat padanya. Kini sudah berlalu 3 tahun sejak kematiannya. Kurasa itulah yang dinamakan cinta sejati."

Katara tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tak lama terdengar bunyi atap rumah ambruk di bagian dapur. Semua orang segera berlari ke sumber suara. Rupanya itu Zuko. Katara langsung memarahinya. "Norak sekali masuk lewat dapur! Tidak bisakah kau masuk lewat pintu, biasa-biasa saja?"

Zuko mengusap kepalanya dan kemudian berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya. "Aku tidak bisa. Ditengah jalan aku bertemu Ty Lee. Ia mengenaliku dan memburuku. Sangat menyeramkan! Ia mengejar-ngejarku seharian!"

Ibu tertawa kecil. "Lucu sekali. Suamiku juga semasa hidupnya dikejar-kejar perempuan. Ada satu perempuan yang sangat mencintainya dan mengejarnya seperti fan-girl maniak."

Katara dan Zuko tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Namun Zuko berkata pada Katara. "Kalau begitu kita pergi saja malam ini. Tidak aman di sini."

Katara mengangguk. Mereka tidak sempat makan malam karena takut membuang waktu di sini dan takut Ty Lee mengetahui keberadaan mereka berdua. Setelah berterima kasih, mereka pun pamit pada ibu itu dan dengan menutupi wajah dengan menggunakan Hood, mereka berdua pergi dari sana. Saat menghampiri airship kecil mereka, Ty Lee dan sepasukan Fire Nation sudah mengerubungi dan menyabotase kapal itu.

Mereka terpaksa camping di luar kota. Malam itu Katara dan Aang Jr kedinginan. Zuko membuatkan mereka api unggun, menghangatkan pakaian mereka dan memasakkan mereka makanan. Katara sudah mulai melembut. Akan tetapi karena Zuko tidak bisa masak, sup buatannya tidak enak. Katara marah-marah lagi.

Tengah malam saat mereka sedang tidur nyenyak, hujan pun turun cukup deras. Aang Jr menangis. Katara segera menggendongnya. Ia kebingungan Zuko tidak ada dimana-mana. Katara membereskan barang-barangnya dan sambil menggendong Aang Jr, ia berlari ke dalam hutan untuk berteduh. Zuko pun muncul dan Katara kembali marah, "Kemana saja kau! Mau Kabur?"

Zuko tidak memperdulikannya. Ia mengambil tas yang digendong Katara, kemudian menggandeng tangannya. "Ayo ikut aku."

Rupanya Zuko tadi pergi untuk mencari tempat berlindung. Hujan gerimis sudah turun agak lama sebelum Katara terbangun, dan ia segera berinisiatif untuk mencari tempat perlindungan. Mereka berlindung di dalam celah pohon besar yang hanya memuat untuk satu orang saja. Zuko membiarkan setengah badannya kehujanan. Karena mengantuk, Katara tertidur dan kepalanya bersandar pada bahu Zuko.

Keesokan harinya, hujan sudah reda. Zuko sedang menjemur pakaiannya yang setengah basah karena kehujanan selama 3 jam. Mereka berunding untuk mencari jalan ke North Pole.

"Ada satu pelabuhan di Fire Nation. Karena saat ini Ba Sing Se sudah dikuasai Fire Nation, maka pelabuhan itu bisa membawa kita ke territorial Earth Kingdom. Dari sana, kita bisa menyewa kapal kecil karena letaknya lebih dekat ke North Pole." Kata Zuko.

Katara dan Zuko pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka berjalan kaki menuju kota berikutnya. Zuko menyewa sebuah penginapan kecil. Sementara Katara pergi mencari stok persediaan makanan, Zuko pergi ke pelabuhan untuk mencari kapal yang membawa mereka berlayar ke Earth Kingdom. Ia mempersiapkan passport untuk dua orang beserta dua identitas palsu.

Kota pelabuhan itu penuh oleh pirate dan preman. Mereka orang-orang kasar dan bangga pada kebebasan mereka. Suatu sore, Katara melewati sekumpulan orang-orang itu. Tatapan mereka mengintimidasi dirinya. Barangkali mereka sedang bertanya-tanya, kenapa gadis kecil sepertinya sudah menggendong seorang bayi kecil?

Pada saat ia sedang merasa tidak nyaman, salah seorang dari preman itu menghampirinya dan bertanya. "Masih kecil kok sudah menggendong bayi? Anaknya yah?"

Preman lain mentertawakannya. Zuko melihat Katara sedang dirubung beberapa preman dan ia menegur mereka. "Ada apa ini?"

Para preman itu mundur. "Ah, jadi ini suaminya."

Katara kembali membentak mereka. "Dia……"

Namun Zuko cepat-cepat menarik tangannya dan berkata pada para preman itu dengan tatapan tajam. "Ada masalah?"

Para preman itu melihat luka bakar di wajah Zuko dan mundur. "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa… silahkan lewat."

Dan mereka berdua pun melewati para preman itu. Katara melepaskan tangannya dari gandengan Zuko setelah mereka sudah jauh dari para preman dan melangkah dengan angkuh mendahului pemuda itu. Zuko hanya angkat bahu.

Rupanya para preman itu memiliki rencana lain. Mereka memberitahukan officer setempat bahwa buronan Negara, Prince Zuko sedang ada di kota pelabuhan itu. Esoknya, seluruh pelabuhan di blokade dan diadakan razia.

Saat itu Zuko sedang berbaring santai di penginapan, ia sedang tidur-tiduran sambil mendongeng Aang Jr yang tertawa-tawa kecil. "Kemudian putri bulan itu pun mengembalikan moon spirit kepada ikan yang mati itu. Setelah itu, Sokka melihat arwahnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya dan terbang ke bulan.

Melihat bulan pun kembali pulih, avatar pun mereda kemarahannya dan jiwa dari lautan kembali ke tempatnya. Dalam perjalanan kembali, jiwa lautan itu mengambil tubuh Jendral Zhao sebagai korban terakhir. Sang Pangeran berusaha menyelamatkan Zhao, akan tetapi Zhao terlalu angkuh untuk menerima pertolongan Pangeran dan akhirnya ia mati."

Aang Jr melonjak-lonjak kegirangan "Ayayayaya!"

"Kakek suka ceritaku?" tanya Zuko.

Aang Jr menggapai-gapai hidung Zuko lagi. "Kakek mau cerita lagi? itu sudah cerita ke lima. Tidurlah."

Aang Jr mengulum tangannya sendiri dan menatap Zuko dengan tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Aku yang mendongengimu saja sudah mengantuk sendiri, tapi kau masih segar bugar…"

Tanpa sepengetahuan Zuko, Katara mendengar percakapan mereka. Dan akhirnya Zuko tertidur sendiri memeluk Aang Jr. Lengannya yang kokoh melindungi bayi itu. Aang Jr mengeliat manja mendekatkan dirinya ke Zuko. Ia menggapai-gapai rambut Zuko yang jabrik, berusaha membangunkannya. Sambil memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Mama". Namun Zuko tertidur sangat pulas.

Katara tersenyum melihat pemandangan tersebut. Katara mendatangi Zuko sambil membawakan selimut. Akan tetapi kemudian terdengar suara gaduh di jalanan, derap langkah kaki tentara Fire Nation. Membuat Zuko refleks terbangun. Katara segera membuang selimut di tangannya dan berlari ke jendela.

Segenap pasukan Fire Nation berlari di jalanan merazia para warga satu persatu.

Mengetahui hal ini, Zuko merasa ngeri. "Darimana mereka tahu? Apakah petugas pelabuhan itu sadar siapa aku?"

Katara kembali memarahinya. "Ini gara-gara wajahmu! Kalau tidak ada bekas lukamu itu, tidak mungkin mereka tahu!"

Zuko menunduk. Ia berpikir sebentar. Kemudian setelah menimbang-nimbang, Zuko menyerahkan tiket pada Katara. "Ini tiketnya. Berlayarlah 2 hari lagi. Kalau aku tidak datang juga, pergilah sendiri."

Katara terbengong. Zuko tanpa pikir panjang segera berlari keluar kamar dan menutup pintu. Aang Jr menangis sambil memanggil-manggil Zuko. "Maaaaaaaama……."

Katara melihat di bawah, Zuko menghajar para Fire Nation army tersebut. Ia kalah jumlah, namun ia tidak terlihat goyah. Namun setelah seorang gadis cantik muncul, Zuko terpaku. Gadis itu adalah Mai.

"Zuko, apakah kau masih mau mengeluarkan Fire Bendingmu itu kepadaku seperti halnya kau menghajar para guard itu?" tanya Mai dengan wajah sendu.

Zuko pun menyerah dan ia ditangkap. Azula segera muncul. "Jadi, kakak, akhirnya kau tertangkap juga. Ayah sangat marah mendengar kau membantu Avatar. Dan ia memerintahkan aku untuk mencarimu dan membunuhmu agar tidak menghalanginya lagi."

"Kalau begitu bunuh saja." Kata Zuko sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Azula tersenyum. "Tidak bisa. Mai di sebelahku ini telah memohonkan tentang pengampunanmu. Karena dia sahabatku, maka aku harus mengabulkannya. Bagaimana? Tetap melawan sebagai buronan dan dihukum mati, atau kau menyerah dan kuberi kesempatan untuk hidup sebagai pangeran lagi dan mendapatkan kehormatanmu yang dulu menghilang?"

Zuko tidak menjawab. Tawaran Azula sangat menggiurkan. Lagipula, ia bisa terbebas dari Katara yang selalu memarahi dan menyalahkannya. Melihat Zuko tidak menjawab, Azula kemudian memutuskan untuk menahannya di kastil setempat hingga ia memilih.

Dengan demikian Katara dan Aang Jr pun berpisah dengan Zuko.

Sepeninggal Zuko, Katara mendadak merasa dunianya terbalik. Mendadak ia harus mengurus segalanya sendirian. Mendadak ia sudah merasa sendirian, hanya bersama seorang bayi perempuan yang salah memanggilnya "Papa."

Sementara itu Zuko mendapatkan pelayanan enak. Sekalipun tidak boleh keluar dari kamar, namun ia dilayani dan dihormati seperti layaknya pangeran. Ia sangat menikmatinya dan merasa sangat senang. Akan tetapi setelah kesenangan itu berlalu, ia kembali teringat pada Katara dan Aang Jr. Apabila bulan muncul, ia pun teringat pada Katara.

Hingga akhirnya, hari keberangkatan kapal pun tiba. Pada hari itu, Mai pun datang dan mengaku pada Zuko bahwa ia mencintainya. Zuko shock. Ia tak mampu berkata apapun atau berkomentar apapun.

"Aku tahu kita teman dari kecil. Akan tetapi…. Sejak awal aku sudah menyimpan perasaan padamu. Aku tidak bisa menghilangkannya dan tidak bisa menghindarinya." Kata Mai.

Jadi itu alasannya kenapa Mai selalu bersikap baik padanya. Zuko hanya tersenyum dan berkata "Terima kasih, Mai."

Mai terkejut. Ia pikir, Zuko akan menolaknya. Tapi rupanya ia memberikan respon yang cukup baik…

Katara kerepotan membawa barang-barangnya. Ia juga kerepotan membawa Aang Jr. Dan akhirnya, saat ia berdiri di depan gang dimana saat itu Zuko menghampirinya saat para preman itu menggodanya, Katara pun meletakkan barang-barangnya begitu saja dan berbalik kembali berlari menuju kastil. Di dalam pikirannya hanya ada Zuko.

Namun setelah ia semakin dekat dengan kastil, ia melihat seorang pemuda sedang berlari dikejar-kejar pasukan Fire Nation. Dengan lincah ia menghindari serangan fire bending mereka.

"Zuko!" Katara pun menjadi senang saat ia melihat Zuko berlari ke arahnya.

Demikian pula Zuko. "Katara!"

Keduanya berlari untuk menyambut kedatangan masing-masing.

Namun jangan mengharapkan scene legendaries itu… tidak. Ketika mereka sudah sangat dekat, Katara menendang kepala Zuko sambil menggendong Aang Jr.

"Aduh! Kenapa kau menendangku?" tanya Zuko.

Katara masih marah-marah. "Itu hadiah karena telah melanggar janjimu sendiri!"

"Janji…?" kemudian Zuko teringat pada janjinya saat ia dan Katara meninggalkan South Pole.

_Saat berangkat, Katara terlihat khawatir. Kemudian Zuko berkata padanya sambil memanaskan api di tungku, tanpa memandangnya. "Aku …. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, ataupun __kakek buyut."_

_Katara tidak merespon. Ia masih marah atas kematian Aang._

Mereka tidak memiliki waktu banyak. Para Fire Nation army itu semakin mendekat. Zuko dengan cepat menggendong Aang Jr dan menggandeng Katara. Keduanya berlari pergi dari sana. Dan karena lari Katara lebih lambat darinya, akhirnya Zuko pun menggendong Katara di bahunya.

"Ah!" Katara terkejut. "Awas kalau kau menjatuhkan aku!"

Zuko mendiamkannya. Ia merasa keberatan, maka dari itu ia hendak cepat-cepat sampai di pelabuhan. Akhirnya mereka sampai di gang tempat Katara menjatuhkan barang-barang mereka. Zuko terkejut. "Itu bukannya tasmu, Katara?"

"Iya, aku menjatuhkannya." Kata Katara.

Zuko tidak ambil pusing, menyambar tas itu dan menggigitnya sambil terus berlari. Larinya tetap kencang. Bahu, punggung, lengan, rahang, leher, tengkuk, dan kakinya menjerit semua ototnya, akan tetapi Zuko sudah bertekad untuk tidak berhenti berlari sampai ia memastikan Katara dan Aang Jr selamat di atas kapal.

Akhirnya di pelabuhan, Katara memberontak minta diturunkan. Setelah diturunkan, Katara menjitak Zuko dengan tega. Lalu memarahinya. "Bodoh! Memangnya kau sekuat itu?"

Kemudian Zuko menyerahkan Aang Jr dan mengangkat barang-barang Katara. Di pelabuhan terdapat lebih banyak penjaga. Zuko memasang kumis dan janggut palsu. Ia juga menggunakan Hood untuk menutupi lukanya.

Ketika mereka sampai di pintu kapal, Katara sudah masuk ke dalam kapal saat para penjaga berseru. "Itu Prince Zuko! Tahan!"

Bersamaan dengan itu kapal pun perlahan meninggalkan pelabuhan. Zuko masih tertinggal. Katara melongok kepada Zuko penuh khawatir. Ia tak mau meninggalkan Zuko atau berpisah seperti ini. Sementara itu Zuko mengangguk pada Katara. Ia menyambar para guards dengan api, menjatuhkan beberapa Guards.

Setelah itu Zuko dengan berani melompat ke laut. Ia tahu Katara akan membantunya. Katara menciptakan gelombang yang melemparkan Zuko ke atas kapal. Zuko berputar di udara dan mendarat mulus. Orang-orang di kapal senang sekali melihat atraksi kompak itu. Katara hanya tersenyum saat Zuko dengan malu-malu berterima kasih atas applause yang diberikan padanya. Namun saat Zuko menatapnya lagi, Katara kembali bersikap angkuh dan membuang muka.

Mai tiba dengan terlambat di sana. Disusul Ty Lee dan Azula. Wajah Mai tampak masam dan terluka. Ia lalu teringat kembali kejadian beberapa menit sebelumnya.

"_Terima kasih, Mai." Kata Zuko._

_Mai pun mendekatkan wajahnya sedikit pada Zuko. Zuko yang juga berpikir bahwa Mai cukup cantik, ia berpikir, apa salahnya mencoba? _

_Dibandingkan dengan Katara, Mai jauh lebih menghargainya._

_Mai jauh lebih mencintainya. Mai tampak seperti gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta berat pada sang pangeran, dan perilaku inilah yang diharapkan Zuko dari Katara. _

_Namun kemudian Zuko menarik mundur tubuhnya dan mereka tidak jadi berciuman. "Maafkan aku, Mai."_

_Mai tampak kecewa. "Tidak apa-apa…. Aku tahu…."_

"_Aku harap kau mengerti… mungkin sekarang sudah bukan cinta lagi… tapi tanggung jawab." Kata Zuko. Mai tidak mengerti sama sekali. Ia bingung apa yang dibicarakan Zuko. Sang pangeran pun melanjutkan. "Aku memiliki seorang gadis yang aku tidak sampai hati meninggalkannya, sekalipun ia selalu marah padaku, namun aku tahu ia marah dan memukuliku karena aku telah membuatnya terluka. Dan…. Ada seorang bayi yang menanggapku orangtuanya. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka. Maaf. Kau boleh membenciku."_

_Zuko pun menidurkan Mai di atas kasur dan menggulungnya dengan selimut seperti omelet dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat. Setelah itu Zuko menerobos keluar dan menghajar para guards. Ia sukses melarikan diri dari kastil._

"Aw… aku turut prihatin, Mai…" kata Ty Lee simpati.

Mai berkata pada Azula dibelakangnya dengan suara seperti sedang menahan tangis. "Azula… sudah jangan kejar dia lagi."

Azula berkacak pinggang. "Sejak kapan aku menuruti perintah orang selain ayahku?"

Namun Mai serius. "Tidak ada gunanya. Zuko memang tidak berguna, bahkan untuk ditangkap dan dibunuh."

Setelah itu Mai membalikkan badan dengan perasaan hancur dan terluka dan pergi mendahului kedua sahabatnya, kembali ke kastil.


	7. Chapter 6 : Confession for The Dead

**Chapter 6 : Confession for The Dead**

Zuko kelelahan dan goler. Karena menaiki kapal tingkat ekonomi rendah, maka mereka tidak kebagian kamar dan tidur di koridor kapal begitu saja. Tak jauh di sebelahnya, Katara tampak lesu, menggendong Aang Jr dengan setia. Aang Jr menangis terus dan Katara sudah lelah menenangkannya.

Nenek tua di sebelah Zuko pun memanggilnya. "Anakmu menangis terus, ia kelaparan. Istrimu juga kelaparan. Kenapa kau tidak memberikan mereka makan?"

Zuko meralatnya. "Dia bukan istriku. Dan kami tidak punya makanan."

Nenek itu mengeluh. "Makanan enak di sini disediakan hanya untuk kapten kapal… penumpang kelas rendah seperti kita hanya kebagian makanan basi."

Dan makanan pun di hidangkan. Baunya sudah tidak enak lagi. Namun karena sangat lapar, Katara nekad memakannya. Zuko buru-buru mencegahnya. Mangkuk itu jatuh ke lantai dan isinya berceceran. Katara masih punya energy untuk marah. "Kau ini kenapa?"

"Jangan dimakan." Kata Zuko sambil berdiri dan membuang mangkuknya ke lautan."

Zuko teringat saat dahulu ia bersama Jet, menyelinap ke dapur kapal dan mencuri makanan enak. Kemudian Katara semakin lemas. "Uhhh… kapankah kapal ini sampai di Earth Kingdom?"

Zuko kasihan melihatnya. Maka ia pun segera mengenakan pakaian gelap dan menyelinap ke dapur. Ia mengambil sedikit makanan dan mencuri makanan layak makan. Kemudian dengan lincah ia turun kembali. Ia hanya mencuri sedikit makanan. Hanya dua. Untuknya dan untuk Katara. Katara segera makan dengan lahap. Namun saat Zuko hendak makan, ia sadar bahwa nenek tua itu tengah memperhatikannya dengan tatapan kosong. Kemudian Zuko memberikan makanannya untuk nenek itu. "Makanlah."

"Itu makananmu, nak. Aku sudah kuat dengan makanan tadi." Kata nenek itu. Zuko bersikeras. Ia meletakkan piring makanan itu di dekat nenek tadi dan meninggalkannya untuk tiduran. Nenek itu terharu. "Terima kasih…"

Nenek itupun berbagi makanan dengan cucunya. Melihat itu, Katara menghampiri Zuko dan memberikan piringnya. "Makan."

Zuko meliriknya dan membalikkan tubuhnya. "Habiskan saja."

Katara tadinya hendak membujuk Zuko. Namun ia masih ingat Zuko membunuh Aang, kekasihnya, maka ia tidak jadi bermanis-manis. "Heh, tidak usah sok pahlawan yah! MAKAN!"

Zuko segera duduk dan menghabiskan makanan yang diberikan Katara. Katara pun diam-diam tersenyum lega. Zuko mengembalikan piring makanan itu pada Katara. "Masih ada sedikit. Kau habiskan saja."

Katara tersinggung. "Kurang ajar! Kau ingin aku makan bekasmu! Habiskan!"

Zuko mengerutkan alisnya dan menghabiskannya. Selesai makan, ia kembali menyelinap ke dapur dan kali ini ia mencuri lebih banyak makanan dan membagikannya pada orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Katara bisa makan kenyang, dan Zuko pun bisa memuaskan perutnya.

Pada tengah malam, semua orang tertidur. Katara membelai Aang Jr yang tertidur pulas di pangkuannya. Kemudian ia menatap Zuko yang tertidur pulas tidak kalah polosnya dengan Aang Jr. Katara memalingkan wajahnya untuk melawan godaan dalam dirinya untuk memperhatikan Zuko lebih lanjut.

Katara segera berdiri sambil menggendong Aang Jr. Ia berjalan-jalan kebelakang kapal dan melihat-lihat bintang di langit. Ia kembali teringat pada Aang. Air matanya pun menitik karena bocah yang dicintainya itu pergi lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya. Dan tidak ada pertanda sedikitpun ia akan segera pergi. Segalanya serasa diambil begitu saja darinya. _Zuko, kenapa kau begitu melukai hidupku? Setelah membunuh ibuku, kau menyerang desaku dan menyakiti perasaanku, kemudian saat kupikir akhirnya aku bisa percaya dan memaafkanmu, kau malah membunuh orang yang kucintai…_

Aang Jr mengeliat sedikit. Katara tersenyum dan menciumnya sayang. _Sampai kapanpun, seperti apapun wujudmu, aku akan tetap mencintaimu, Aang… kalau kelak kita tidak bisa bersatu, aku akan menganggap bayi ini sebagai anak kita._

Dan kemudian, terjadilah keributan itu. Sekelompok pirate datang menyerbu kapal tersebut. mereka merampok para warga sipil. Setelah puas, pirate Ganzaki kemudian menemukan Katara "Gadis kecil… kau bisa kujual sebagai budak, sementara bayimu bisa kujual di Bandar perdagangan anak."

"Jangan bermimpi!" Katara mengangkat air laut sedikit dan menyiram orang itu. Namun pirate tersebut adalah fire bender dan ia tidak semudah itu ditakhlukkan. Pirate itu tetap mengejarnya dan Katara kabur dari mereka.

Zuko terbangun dan tidak sempat menyadari apa yang terjadi. Ia hanya keheranan kenapa orang-orang tampak panik. Baru ia terbangun, sebilah pedang sudah mengancam lehernya. "Serahkan harta bendamu."

Sementara itu Katara berlari dari kejaran para pirate yang hendak menangkapnya. Seorang pirate berhasil menangkapnya dari depan dan mengambil Aang Jr. Orang di belakang Katara menangkap Katara dan menggenggam kedua tangannya sehingga Katara tidak bisa melakukan Water Bending. Katara pun berseru. "Aang!"

Mendengar itu, pirate tersebut yang mengetahui nama Avatar adalah Aang, tersadar. "Aang? Apakah bayi ini adalah avatar baru yang menggantikan avatar yang mati dibunuh Putri Azula?"

Katara menyadari kesalahannya dan ia tidak mau menjawab. Ia malah menantang pirate di belakangnya. "Lepaskan aku!"

Namun para pirate itu malah tertawa-tawa. "Kita bisa menjual bayi ini pada Fire Lord dan memperoleh uang banyak! Kita akan kaya!"

Pirate yang menggendong Aang Jr kabur melompat ke kapalnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, Zuko menendang pirate yang menangkap Katara dari belakang. Pirate itu marah dan menyerang Zuko. Namun Katara tidak memperdulikan Zuko dan berlari untuk mengejar Aang Jr. Zuko memanggilnya "Katara!"

Sebilah pedang mengayun ke arahnya. Zuko menendangnya dan mengeluarkan tinju api nya. "Kau tidak ikut ketuamu kabur?"

Pirate itu pun menyadari dirinya ketinggalan. Begitu ia hendak mengejar, Ganzaki sudah sangat jauh. "Booosssss…! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Boss..! kapten!"

Katara marah dan hendak berenang, namun Zuko menangkapnya. "Mau apa kau!"

Katara meronta-ronta sambil menangis. Tidak, ia tidak mewek. "Aang! Mereka menculik Aang!"

Zuko menenangkannya. Ia melihat pirate di sebelahnya hendak menceburkan diri, dan Zuko menyemburkan nafas api yang menyakiti matanya. Pirate itu menggelepar di atas kapal sambil mengeluh tentang matanya yang terbakar. Selanjutnya, para warga pun segera mengeroyok pirate tersebut dan mengikatnya di tiang kapal.

Katara masih meronta-ronta. Akhirnya ia kelelahan dan menangis. Ia berbalik menghadap Zuko yang masih memegangi pinggangnya dengan erat. Kemudian ia memukul-mukul Zuko sambil menangis. "Kenapa kau halangi aku! Mereka menculik Aang! Mereka mengambil Aang dari pelukanku…"

Dan Katara pun merebahkan dahinya di dada Zuko sambil merenggut pakaian Zuko dan menangis sedih. "Sekali lagi Aang diambil dariku…!"

Zuko merasa simpati lagi dan kasihan pada Katara. Ia memeluk gadis itu. Saat ini Katara sedang sedih sekali sehingga ia membiarkan Zuko membuatnya nyaman. Karena mengantuk, ia pun tertidur di atas pangkuan Zuko beberapa saat kemudian setelah mereka sudah kembali ke tempat masing-masing.

Nenek itu masih menyebut mereka suami istri. "Sungguh tragis anak kalian diculik… mereka adalah pirate Ganzaki. Mereka sering terlihat di perairan utara."

Zuko memusatkan perhatiannya pada salah satu anggota pirate Ganzaki yang kini sedang dipukuli warga, terikat tak berdaya di tiang kapal. "Kalau boleh, aku hendak menanyainya."

Zuko dengan perlahan dan lembut mengangkat Katara dan membaringkannya di atas kantung tidurnya. Zuko meringis geli bercampur sakit saat ia menyadari kakinya kesemutan karena tidak bergerak cukup lama sejak Katara merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuannya. Saat Zuko melihat Katara, ia melihat air mata yang mengering terlihat di pipinya. Zuko membasuhnya sebentar dan kemudian ia berdiri menghampiri pirate yang tertangkap itu. "Sudah sepi… tidak ada yang melihat kita. Aku bisa melakukan apapun padamu.."

Pirate itu ketakutan. "Jangan… jangan.. tolong."

"Kenapa aku harus memaafkanmu? Kau menculik bayi perempuan itu." kata Zuko.

"Maaf, aku akan memberitahumu tempat persembunyian bos ku." Kata pirate tersebut. Zuko pun tertarik untuk mendengarkan. Sekalipun sudah diberitahu tempat persembunyiannya, namun Zuko tetap menolak untuk membebaskan pirate tersebut.

Keesokan harinya, Zuko mencuri makanan lagi. Namun kali ini Katara tidak mau makan. Zuko tidak mau memaksanya. Setelah mereka singgah di pelabuhan transit, Zuko meminta pada kapten kapal untuk menahan sendiri pirate yang ditangkapnya. Namun pirate itu hendak ditahan di Fire Nation dan Zuko akhirnya menyerah.

Mereka singgah sebentar di Earth Kingdom. Sepanjang perjalanan Katara tidak bersemangat melakukan apapun. Ia bahkan tidak marah-marah lagi. Zuko juga tidak berani mengganggu Katara sementara waktu, sekalipun ia ingin membuat gadis itu kembali seperti biasanya.

Akhirnya mereka menyebrang dari Earth Kingdom dan mencapai North Pole. Di North Pole, karena akses terbatas, mengingat North Pole belum jatuh ke tangan Fire Nation, Sokka menjemput mereka dengan Appa di perbatasan.

"Mana bayi itu? Dan kenapa kau begitu suntuk, Katara?" tanya Sokka.

Katara malah marah. Ia menuding Zuko. "Silahkan tanya pada sibodoh tak berguna ini!"

Karena Katara malah jadi marah-marah, maka Zuko yang memberitahunya. "Kakek buyut diculik kawanan pirate saat kami hampir mencapai pelabuhan Earth Kingdoms. Sejak itu Katara jadi tertekan."

Katara mendelik pada Zuko. "Tertekan? Aku benci padamu, Zuko! Kau selalu membawa kesengsaraan bagi hidupku! Negaramu mengambil nyawa ibuku! Kau menteror kami hanya demi mendapatkan kehormatanmu yang salah itu! Kemudian kini kau membunuh Aang! Dan sekarang karena kau, mereka berhasil menculik Aang Jr…! Mungkin lebih baik bila kau pergi dari hidupku!"

Sokka merasa prihatin pada Zuko dan adiknya. Sokka segera menunjukkan tempat tinggal mereka, sebuah tempat kost yang diberikan sementara waktu oleh Master Paku. Sementara itu Sokka bekerja sebagai pencuci piring di sebuah tempat makan untuk membiayai hidup sehari-hari. Sokka menempati kamar yang sama dengan Zuko, sementara Toph bersama Katara. Katara tidur pulas seharian, sementara Zuko dan Sokka mengobrol.

"Jadi begitu .. tapi susah juga kalau mau melacak pirate. Mereka tinggal di lautan, dan kesempatan mencari mereka begitu tipis." kata Sokka.

"Salah satu anggota pirate yang tertangkap memberitahukanku tempat biasa Pirate Ganzaki berlabuh untuk menyimpan harta mereka. Ada di Dolphin Island. Mereka bisa dilacak dengan mudah. Tidak terlalu jauh dari North Pole." Kata Zuko.

"Berarti yang kita butuhkan sekarang adalah kapal untuk berlayar." Kata Sokka.

Zuko mengangguk. Sokka berujar lagi. "Kalau Katara masih diam-diam saja, terpaksa kita bergerak sendiri dan meninggalkan para gadis."

Zuko setuju. "Terima kasih karena masih mempercayaiku, Sokka… bahkan setelah aku tidak sengaja membunuh Kakek buyut…"

"Zuko. Tentu saja aku marah sesungguhnya. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, dan Katara sudah cukup berlebihan dalam memarahimu. Maka aku tidak menemukan alasan lain untuk ikutan marah padamu. Lagipula, sekalipun kita membunuhmu, kita tidak yakin bahwa itu jalan keluar yang baik. Dan kini hal terbaik yang bisa kita lakukan hanya mengambil kembali bayi Avatar itu dan mencegah Fire Lord mendapatkannya." Kata Sokka.

Sementara itu, di kapal Pirate Ganzaki, telah terjadi terror mengerikan. Kapal terbakar, terjadi tiupan angin kencang, para bajak laut panik dan menangis-nangis ketakutan.

"Seseorang tolong hentikan musibah ini!"

"Bayi nya mengamuk..!"

"Ia kelaparan!"

"Salah! Popoknya pasti basah!"

Pirate Ganzaki terbakar bokongnya gara-gara disembur bayi itu. Anak buahnya berlomba-lomba untuk memadamkan apinya. Setelah padam, Pirate Ganzaki memarahi anak buahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat susui dia!"

"Tapi aku laki-laki…"

Kemudian Pirate Ganzaki mendorong anak buahnya yang lain. "Cepat ganti popoknya!"

Akhirnya mereka mengganti popok Aang Jr. Dan karena tidak punya susu, maka mereka memberinya bir.

Aang Jr tidak suka.

Ia memuntahkan bir itu dan melemparnya pada pirate yang memberikannya bir sambil mengamuk. Persis seperti Katara saat sedang menyiksa Zuko. Rupanya Aang Jr cepat belajar dari lingkungannya. Aang Jr kelaparan. Ia ingin makan! Ia ingin susu!

Namun para pirate itu tidak mengerti dan dikira butuh hiburan. Maka para pirate itu bernyanyi seperti paduan suara. Namun suara mereka cempreng.

Aang Jr tidak suka.

_Polusi suara!_ Demikian pikirnya.

Mendadak gelombang besar mengguncang kapal itu.

"Bayinya sudah bisa water bending!"

"Bayinya hendak menjadikan kita milk shake!"

Pirate Ganzaki kemudian menyuruh anak buahnya menculik perempuan untuk menyusui Aang Jr. "Cepat kau culik perempuan untuk menyusui!"

Anak buahnya pergi sementara terror masih berkutat di kapal perompak ganas tersebut. Tempat pemukiman terdekat adalah North Pole. Dan pirate itu pun menculik seorang gadis setempat yang cukup cantik dan dibawa ke kapal. Sesampainya di kapal, keadaan sudah menggenaskan. Kapal kacau dan porak poranda. Pirate itu pun berlutut sambil menangis-nangis pada perempuan yang baru diculiknya. "Tolong….! Susui bayi itu…. kami sudah menyerah…..!"

Sejak itu, si bayi tidak lagi rewel. … soal makanan.

Sokka tidak perlu bekerja lagi untuk mendapatkan uang harian. Karena sudah ada Zuko yang memenuhi financial mereka. Zuko dan Sokka seharian itu berkeliling untuk mencari kapal pinjaman. Mereka ribut bernegosiasi soal harga. Sekali dapat yang pas, harganya tidak pas. Sekali dapat yang murah, namun kapalnya tidak layak pakai.

"Sungguh memusingkan. Apakah tidak bisa bila kita menggunakan Appa saja?" tanya Zuko.

Sokka menggeleng. "Tidak bisa. Appa sedang sakit. Barangkali ia merindukan Aang."

Zuko dan Sokka pun mendatangi Appa yang terpekur lesu di pembaringannya. Zuko mengusap kepalanya. "Maafkan aku… kau kehilangan teman baik mu.."

Appa mendengus lemah. Sokka menjelaskan. "Sudah sejak kita sampai di sini, ia tidak mau makan. Aku tidak punya uang untuk mencari dokter. Dan kata seorang water bender wanita di sini, tidak ada yang salah darinya. Maka kukira dia hanya merindukan Aang."

Zuko merasa bersalah. Ia mengusap kepala Appa. "Mungkin memang sebaiknya kita yang berjuang untuk menyembuhkan Appa… kurasa bila ia melihat kakek buyut, keadaannya mungkin akan membaik."

Sokka mengangguk. Mereka kembali mencari orang yang mau meminjamkan mereka kapal yang cukup kuat untuk berenang mencari pirate ship Ganzaki.

Toph sedang duduk santai saat Katara menghampirinya. "Mana Zuko dan Sokka?"

"Mereka sedang mencari kapal." Jawab Toph acuh.

"Untuk apa?"

Toph berdiri dan marah pada Katara. "Apalagi kalau bukan untuk membuatmu kembali bersemangat! Mereka sangat khawatir padamu, dan mereka hendak mencari kapal untuk mendatangi sendiri markas pirate Ganzaki. Mereka hendak merebut Aang Jr untuk membuatmu kembali bersemangat."

Katara tidak mengerti. "Kenapa kau marah padaku?"

"Karena, Katara…" Toph menerangkan. "Aku lelah melihatmu seperti itu terus. Sejak Aang meninggal dunia, kau selalu mengucilkan Zuko dan menyiksanya. Kau selalu menyalahkan dia dan galak sekali. Ya, mungkin Zuko berdosa besar karena telah membunuh avatar. Tapi ia tidak sengaja. Dan pada awalnya ia melakukan itu karena Aang yang mencekiknya dan hendak membunuhnya. Dan bahkan Zuko masih tetap mengikutimu. Hingga sekarang, ia dan kakakmu berjuang seharian di luar sana untuk mencari kapal, demi kau juga! Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau masih bicara buruk tentang Zuko. Ia memang salah. Tapi sudah cukup tidak perlu berlebihan membencinya seperti itu!"

Akhirnya Sokka dan Zuko bertemu dengan seorang teman yang mengenal Sokka. Ia memberitahukan Sokka bahwa ia bersedia meminjamkan kapal miliknya secara gratis. Saat Zuko dan Sokka melihat kapal tersebut, mereka setuju. Kapal itu cukup layak berlayar. Sejak ayah orang itu meninggal, tidak ada lagi yang memakai kapal tersebut. Setelah memarkir kapal tersebut di dekat tempat kost mereka, Sokka dan Zuko tampak letih, namun juga puas.

"Katara pasti senang." Kata Sokka.

"Ayo pulang." Kata Zuko sambil tersenyum puas.

Saat mereka sampai di tempat kost, mereka sibuk mencari-cari Katara yang seakan menghilang di telan es. Karena tidak juga menemukannya, Zuko dan Sokka pun menjadi panik. "Dimana dia?"

Toph menjawab mereka. "Katara pergi keluar dari tadi. Kalian tidak bertemu dengannya?"

"Tidak." Kata Zuko.

"Kemana ia pergi?" tanya Sokka.

"Sebaiknya kalian menyusulnya… detak jantungnya kurang enak saat ia melangkah keluar.." kata Toph.

"Kenapa tidak kau halangi dia?" tanya Zuko.

Toph diam saja. Sokka dan Zuko kembali keluar dan mencari Katara. Mereka berdua berpencar. Akhirnya Sokka menemukan Katara di atas sebuah bangunan. Ia tampak sedih. "Dik. Akhirnya aku menemukanmu juga."

Katara bertanya dengan lesu pada Sokka. "Zuko membunuh Aang. Kau tahu sendiri perasaanku pada Aang. Aku belum bisa memaafkannya, karena perasaanku pada Aang sangat dalam… dan Toph menilaiku terlalu kejam pada Zuko karena aku selalu memarahinya. Menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Sokka menghibur adiknya. "Ada saatnya… suatu saat kau pasti sudah siap untuk memaafkan Zuko."

"Aku tidak yakin… saat ini pun aku masih selalu memimpikan Aang… semakin aku ingat pada Aang, semakin aku membenci Zuko. Rasanya aku tidak akan mungkin bisa memaafkan Zuko." kata Katara.

Sokka menepuk bahu adiknya. "Aku yakin, Aang tidak berharap kau membenci Zukko. Sekalipun ia meninggal dunia karena hendak membunuh Zuko."

Katara terdiam. Sokka lalu menggandengnya. "Ayo pulang. Kita sudah mendapatkan kapal. Besok aku dan Zuko hendak pergi seharian untuk mengambil kembali Aang Jr."

"Aku ikut." Kata Katara, antusias. Sokka setuju.

Mereka sampai di rumah, namun Zuko belum datang. Mereka menunggunya makan malam, akan tetapi Zuko tidak pulang juga. karena kelaparan, mereka akhirnya memakan makanan mereka duluan. Namun selesai makan Zuko tetap belum kelihatan.

"Ia serius mencarimu, rupanya. Haruskah kita menyusulnya?" tanya Sokka pada Katara.

"Biarkan saja. Mau hilang, mau mati, mau celaka, mau kabur, aku tidak perduli." Kata Katara, masa bodoh.

Toph kelihatan tidak suka. Ia marah dan keluar dari tempat kost. "Aku mau mencari Zuko."

Sokka menyusulnya. "Jangan pergi sendirian."

Mereka berdua akhirnya pergi mencari Zuko. Sepeninggal Sokka dan Toph, Katara kembali teringat. Entah mengapa ia kembali teringat akan kejadian yang ia alami bersama Zuko. Pemuda itu selalu sabar menghadapinya. Zuko memang mudah sekali marah. Bahkan pada anak kecilpun ia marah dengan mudahnya. Akan tetapi diperlakukan seperti hamba pun Zuko seakan tidak perduli, dan ia tetap memperdulikan Katara.

Ia masih ingat pendapat Gran Gran. Ia melihat bahwa Zuko bisa diandalkan. Dan ibu-ibu di klinik itu, ia menilai Zuko sangat perhatian padanya, sekalipun Katara terus memarahinya. Tentu saja Katara masih ingat bahwa sebelum hujan turun deras, Zuko sudah terjaga untuk mencari tempat berteduh. Dan saat Katara memarahinya karena menghilang, Zuko tidak mendengarkannya dan membawakan barang-barangnya, ia memasukkan Katara ke liang berteduh sementara ia sendiri kehujanan. Dan Katara masih ingat saat Zuko mendongengi Aang Jr untuk tidur, ia menghabiskan banyak uang untuk mereka menginap, saat ia pergi, ia meninggalkan uangnya untuk dipakai Katara, ia memiliki pilihan untuk hidup enak kembali di kastil, tapi ia kembali. Bahkan saat kembalipun, Katara masih tega menendangnya. Tentu saja Katara tidak lupa saat Zuko membiarkan dirinya dipukuli Katara saat para pirate itu mengambil Aang Jr darinya. Bahkan Zuko mengerti dan memeluknya untuk membuatnya nyaman. Kini ia mengerti mengapa ia merasa nyaman dan tertidur di pangkuan Zuko saat itu. Zuko tetap mendampinginya dan mengantarnya hingga North Pole. Dan kini ia seharian sibuk bersama Sokka untuk mencari kapal, demi mendapatkan kembali Aang Jr. Karena ia tahu bahwa Katara selalu memikirkan Aang.

Katara merasa terharu, sekaligus bingung. Namun setiap kali ia merasa iba atau simpati pada Zuko, bayangan Aang kembali muncul dan membuatnya kembali membenci Zuko. Akhirnya Katara mengeluh. "Zuko… kenapa kau harus membunuh Aang?"

Akhirnya Katara pun keluar untuk mencari Zuko. Ia mengambil mantelnya, dan mantel satu lagi. karena tidak tahu harus mencari dimana, Katara melapor pada pos keamanan. Dan rupanya Zuko sedang ditahan di sana, karena para petugas keamanan masih mengenali luka bakarnya sebagai salah satu oknum dari Fire Nation yang menyerang North Pole beberapa waktu lalu.

"Tolong bebaskan dia."

"Kami tidak berani. Kami harus memastikan dia tidak berbahaya dulu." Kata petugas.

Katara lalu berkata lagi. "Dia tidak berbahaya. Aku bisa menjaminnya."

Petugas tertawa kecil. "Anda siapa, nona?"

"Aku Katara. Murid dari Master Paku."

Dan seorang petugas disuruh pergi untuk menjemput Master Paku. Sementara menunggu, Katara hanya duduk di seberang sel Zuko. Zuko sedang bersandar lelah di dalam sel. Tak lama, Master Paku tiba dan mendatangi Katara dengan ramah. "Nak. Kau kembali juga kemari. Kakakmu sudah datang beberapa hari lalu. Aku sudah mendengar apa yang terjadi pada Avatar. Apakah kau sudah menemukannya?"

Katara mengangguk. "Tapi ia diculik sekelompok bajak laut… dan temanku di dalam sel itu tahu lokasinya. Besok kita akan mendatangi tempat itu untuk menyelamatkannya."

Master Paku menatap para petugas itu. "Kau dengar dia? Bebaskan pemuda itu."

Katara dan Zuko berterima kasih banyak pada Paku. Kemudian Paku berkata dengan angkuh pada Zuko. "Lain kali kalau datang kemari jangan menggunakan pakaian Fire Nation. Gantilah pakaianmu dengan pakaian di sini. Apalagi kulitmu putih. Penduduk di sini sangat membenci orang-orang dari negaramu."

Zuko mengangguk. "Terima kasih. Aku akan berhati-hati lain kali."

Katara segera memakaikan mantel yang dibawanya kepada Zuko. Tidak ada kontak mata, tidak ada percakapan. Tidak ada senyuman. Namun Zuko cukup terkejut dan ia merasakan Katara sudah sedikit melunak terhadapnya. Master Paku tersenyum. "Nah, begitu dong. Yang akur. Ha ha ha!"

Setelah itu Master Paku pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sepeninggal Master Paku, Katara berjalan santai beriringan dengan Zuko menyusuri tempat itu. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara. Zuko merasa kedinginan dan ia menyemburkan sedikit nafas api untuk menghangatkan tangannya. Katara segera menyuruhnya berhenti. "Jangan lakukan itu. Orang yang melihat bisa salah paham…"

Maka Zuko pun hanya memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku agar hangat. Tak lama, mereka pun sampai di sebuah jembatan dan Katara berhenti untuk memandangi bulan. Wajahnya tampak sedih. "Dahulu juga… bulan itu pernah hilang… dan salah satu ikan kehilangan pasangannya. Aang bersatu dengan ikan hitam dan masuk ke dalam avatar state…. Dengan demikian serangan Fire Nation pun terbendung dan peperangan di North Pole berakhir."

Zuko tertunduk. Ia masih ingat kejadian itu. Pada saat itu ia menculik Aang. Namun ia bingung apa yang harus dilakukan. Katara dan dia bertarung. Saat malam tiba, water bender mendapatkan kekuatan nya. Namun begitu matahari terbit, keadaan pun berbalik

_You rise with the moon.. I rise with the sun._

"Apa yang terjadi pada Aang sekarang? Apakah ia diberi makan cukup? Apakah ia sudah diserahkan pada Fire Lord? Aang…" Katara semakin sedih karena pikirannya mengkhawatirkan Aang.

Zuko hanya mendengarkannya.

"Aku mencintai Aang.. entah mengapa aku tidak bisa menolak dia. Hatinya sangat baik dan penyabar. Sekalipun ia masih anak kecil, akan tetapi pikirannya sudah matang. Dan…" Katara tersenyum saat memandang bulan. "Kami pernah berciuman saat berada di dalam goa di Omasu. Goa Omasu sangat ruwet seperti sarang semut. Ia bagaikan goa hidup dan penuh jebakan. Untuk keluar darinya dengan selamat, orang harus percaya pada kekuatan cinta. Saat itu, kami pun terpikir untuk jujur, sekali saja… pada perasaan kami. Dan kamipun menjatuhkan lilin dan …"

Zuko memotongnya. "Bulannya cantik sekali… apakah Yue secantik itu?"

Katara mengomel. "Jangan memotong ceritaku!"

Zuko mengalah. "Oke, oke, baiklah… lalu, apa yang terjadi?"

Katara mengambek. "Sudah kehilangan semangat untuk cerita."

Zuko menghela nafas. Kemudian ia tersenyum pahit. "Aku mengerti, kau pasti sangat mencintainya."

Katara tersenyum malu-malu. Ia menyisir rambutnya dengan gemulai. Lalu mengikatnya ekor kuda di belakang. Untuk 10 menit kedepan, Katara menceritakan apa yang ia sukai dari Aang. Kebanyakan diulang-ulang saja. Namun itu membuat Zuko merasa patah hati.

_Bahkan setelah Aang meninggal dunia, dan terlahir sebagai orang lain… bahkan terlahir sebagai perempuan, Katara masih mencintainya. Cintanya tidak berubah pada Aang. Katara, apabila peperangan bodoh ini tidak pernah ada, dan Aang tidak pernah kabur 100 tahun lalu, masihkah kau mencintai dia seperti ini? Tentunya kau akan bertemu Aang sebagai seorang kakek-kakek… atau bahkan reinkarnasinya yang berikutnya._

"Tapi, Zuko …" Katara berhenti. Zuko tersadar dari lamunannya dan tertarik untuk mendengarkannya. Sekalipun ia menunggu, namun Katara tampak ragu untuk menceritakannya. Zuko melihat bibir Katara bergerak-gerak saling menekan. Pertanda ia sedang berdebat kontradiksi dengan pikirannya sendiri. Apa yang hendak ia katakan?

Sementara, Katara ingin mengatakan bahwa ia cukup kagum pada Zuko yang begitu sabar menghadapinya, namun ia ragu mengatakan itu karena harga dirinya masih mengingat Aang. Zuko pun berkata duluan. "Katara, aku menyesal…andai bisa mengulang waktu, aku memilih untuk membiarkan Aang mencekikku, bahkan bila itu membuatku kehabisan nafas."

Katara terkejut. "Bukan! Euh…" lalu ia kembali marah, seperti tersinggung. "Kau ini bodoh atau menghina? Aang tidak mungkin membunuh orang lain!"

_Oh ya? Saat Aang bersatu dengan ikan hitam itu, berapa tentara Fire Nation yang tewas akibat Aang?_ Pikir Zuko.

Sokka pun datang. "Ah rupanya di sini kalian! Ayo cepat pulang! Zuko, kau juga belum makan, kan?"

Dan mereka pun akhirnya pulang ke tempat kost dan mengakhiri hari itu dengan istirahat. Mereka harus menyimpan tenaga untuk besok.


	8. Chapter 7a : Family Reunited

**Chapter 7 : Family Reunited [Part-I]  
**

Keesokan harinya, Zuko, Katara, Toph dan Sokka berlayar dengan menggunakan perahu mereka. Karena Appa sedang sakit, maka mereka tidak bisa meminta bantuan bison terbang itu. Berkat kepandaian Sokka dalam memanuver perahu itu dan kemampuan Zuko dalam navigasi, maka mereka tidak menghabiskan waktu yang lama untuk menemukan Dolphin Island.

Setelah 3 jam berlayar, Zuko menutup peta yang dibawanya dan mengangguk optimis. "Tinggal menunggu pulau itu muncul di balik horizon, kita akan segera tiba di Dolphin Island."

"Baiklah. Begini siasatnya." Sokka mulai lagi. Ia memang berjiwa pemimpin dan banyak akalnya. "Pertama, kita mendaratkan kapal di pulau kecil ini, kemudian Katara akan menciptakan es balok untuk kita berlayar perlahan mendekati Dolphin Island. Zuko. Kau sudah siapkan karpetnya, kan?"

Karpet itu untuk alas mereka di atas perahu es yang akan dibuat Katara. Bila kau kuat duduk di atas perahu es, silahkan saja. Zuko sudah mempersiapkannya. Hanya karpet murahan yang cukup untuk menahan suhu dingin.

"Bagus." Sokka melanjutkan siasatnya. "Kita harus tenang, tanpa suara. Dan begitu sampai di sana, kita akan berpencar menjadi dua regu. Zuko, kau pergi dengan Toph. Aku dengan Katara. Siapapun yang dapat Junior duluan, segera kembali ke perahu. Namun bila 1 jam kita tidak juga mendapatkan Aang Jr, kita berkumpul lagi di tempat ini untuk menyusun strategi baru. Ingatlah bahwa mereka adalah bajak laut. Mereka penjahat dan sudah pasti tidak ragu mengambil nyawa seseorang. Kuminta kalian berhati-hati. Bila ketahuan, utamakan selamat."

Ketiga remaja lain mengangguk. Mereka sangat tegang. Berhadapan dengan bajak laut berbeda dengan para prajurit atau musuh lainnya. Bajak laut sudah pasti penjahat dan hidup di dunia yang keras. Kekuatan jahat mereka yang membuat mereka lebih berbahaya daripada prajurit atau tentara sekalipun. Barangkali hanya Zuko yang tidak terlalu tegang seperti yang lain. mengingat ia dan pamannya dahulu sering dikejar-kejar bounty hunter setelah ia memotong rambut kuncirnya.

Katara pergi ke ujung kapal. Ia yang paling tidak sabar untuk segera menemukan kapal para bajak laut itu. Wajahnya sangat serius.

_Aang, .. maafkan aku. Kau pasti ketakutan, kelaparan dan kedinginan… Semoga para pembajak itu masih ada di Dolphin Island. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan menyelamatkanmu!_

Sokka menegur Zuko yang terus memandangi Katara dengan simpati. "Barangkali kau harus datangi dia dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Zuko terkejut. Ia terlihat salah tingkah. "Aku tidak sedang memandangi adikmu."

Namun Zuko memang bukan pembohong yang pintar. Maka dari itu Sokka terpikir untuk mengerjainya sedikit. "He? Memangnya aku sedang membicarakan Katara?"

Zuko menyerah. Ia tidak pandai berdebat. "Kurasa ia benci padaku. Kalau aku berusaha menghiburnya, bisa-bisa malah membuat perasaannya semakin kacau."

"Tidak, tidak. Katara tidak pernah benci siapapun… kecuali beberapa orang di Fire Nation." Kata Sokka. Namun kemudian ia sadar dan meralatnya. "Err.. maksudku, bukan orang yang dulunya musuh tapi sekarang jadi teman."

Zuko meliriknya dengan suram.

Sokka masih mencari kata-kata. "Pokoknya… maksudku, Katara sebenarnya baik. Ia memang tidak mudah memaafkan orang yang pernah bersalah padanya. Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak perduli lagi. Dan aku yakin, dia pasti bisa mengerti maksud baikmu, sekalipun pada perwujudannya, ia menunjukkan reaksi negative."

Zuko akhirnya keluar dari ruang kemudi dan mendatangi Katara. Sekitar 2 meter jarak mereka, Katara menoleh ke belakang. Zuko yang sudah trauma terhadap penyiksaan Katara kemarin-kemarin terlihat terkejut saat gadis itu menatapnya. Terkejut dan sedikit takut.

Tapi Katara diam saja dan kembali memandang ke depan.

Entah kenapa Zuko jadi tidak ingin lagi menghampiri Katara. Tapi .. masa hanya gara-gara tatapan Katara, ia jadi mundur?

Akhirnya dia maju lagi dan setelah berada di dekat Katara, ia berkata. "Menurut pengalamanku, setelah merampok, bajak laut biasanya kembali ke tempat tinggal mereka untuk menyisihkan barang-barang yang ingin mereka simpan, atau yang kira-kira lebih baik dijual. Dan karena mereka biasanya santai, mereka bisa satu minggu berada di pulau brankas mereka. Kurasa mereka masih ada di sana."

Katara diam saja. Masih menunjukkan ekspresi mengambek. Tapi dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana Zuko tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. Sekalipun begitu, ia hanya menjawab "Aku tidak memikirkan itu. Aku hanya sedang berharap semoga Aang Jr baik-baik saja…"

"Kurasa ia akan baik-baik saja." Kata Zuko.

"Terima kasih karena sudah berusaha menghiburku. Sekalipun aku tahu bahwa kau hanya asal bicara." Katara tersenyum ironis.

"Aku tidak asal bicara kok." Zuko spontan menyanggahnya. "Maksudku… dia kan avatar. Tidak mungkin ia celaka."

"Tapi .. ia diculik untuk diserahkan pada Fire Lord…"

"Tenang saja." Kata Zuko dengan mimic wajah yang meyakinkan. "Kurasa Fire Lord lebih suka mendapatkannya dalam keadaan hidup. Karena bila ditemukan dalam keadaan mati, ia harus mengulangi pencarian lagi dari awal. Dan itu pasti akan sangat merepotkan."

Tak lama, mereka sudah sampai di areal Dolphin Island. Sokka dan Zuko kebingungan memutuskan kira-kira di pulau mana para bajak laut itu berlabuh. Karena Dolphin Island ternyata adalah gugus kepulauan kecil dengan banyak goa. Tentunya sulit menemukan sebuah kapal di sana.

Selagi mereka berdua berdebat, Katara melihat di balik salah satu pulau, terdapat asap mengepul. "Sokka! Zuko! Lihat itu!"

Sokka dan Zuko melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Katara. Mereka berdua pun memutuskan untuk mendatangi tempat itu. Sebelum sampai ke sana, mereka menemukan sebuah sekoci mengapung-apung di atas perairan Dolphin Island. Zuko melompat ke dalam sekoci dan mendapati ada seorang bajak laut tergeletak di sana.

Ia menampari pipinya untuk membangunkannya. Si bajak laut pun bangun. Zuko mulai menginterogasinya. "Dimana kapal kalian berlabuh?"

Bajak laut itu mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya namun terlalu lelah untuk bicara. Dengan tangan gemetaran, ia menunjuk ke asap mengepul. _Jadi memang benar asap itu adalah headquarter mereka._

"Sokka! Aku naik ini saja. Asap itu kapalnya!" seru Zuko dari atas sekoci.

"Aku berubah pikiran. Aku jaga kapal ini saja." Kata Toph.

Sokka mengangguk pada Toph. Lalu ia berseru pada Zuko. "Aku ikut kau!"

Katara tersinggung. "Kenapa tidak ada yang mau ikut naik sekoci es buatanku sendiri?"

"Kami tidak tahan dingin, dik." Kata Sokka. Zuko mendayung sekoci untuk mendatangi kapal Ganzaki. Akan tetapi mendadak bajak laut itu terduduk dan memohon-mohon pada mereka. "Tolong jangan bawa aku kembali ke sana! Ada setann!"

Sokka marah. "Kita harus ke sana! Bila kau tidak mau, kau boleh lompat ke lautan!"

Tampaknya bajak laut itu jadi gila. Ia melompat ke atas lautan dan berenang ke sebuah pulau kecil. Sokka dan Katara bingung melihatnya.

"Ekstrim sekali.." gumam Katara.

Sokka mentertawakan bajak laut itu. "Terlalu banyak halusinasi. Barangkali ia sedang mabuk!"

Namun Zuko memberikan jawaban. "Kukira Aang adalah airbender terakhir? Kenapa barusan aku melihat ada orang terbang ditiup angin topan dari kapal yang terbakar? bukankah Aang Jr harusnya seorang water bender?"

Mereka segera mendapatkan jawabannya setelah sampai di kapal itu. Keadaan kapal porak poranda seperti baru saja selamat dari badai dalam keadaan utuh. Beberapa awak kapal tertidur lemas di geladak kapal. Mereka tidak jadi menyusup diam-diam ala agen rahasia seperti siasat mereka pada awalnya.

Di dalam kapal tampak sangat sunyi dan sepi. Seakan tidak ada yang hidup sama sekali di sana. Kapal itu seperti ditinggalkan penghuninya saja.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kapalnya sepi sekali?" tanya Sokka, penasaran.

"Paling mereka baru bertempur dengan bajak laut lain dan kalah." Kata Katara.

"Tapi itu tidak menjelaskan kenapa ada yang tertiup angin hingga terlempar keluar kapal barusan…" kata Zuko.

Saat mereka meneruskan kembali pencarian mereka, mereka menemukan Ganzaki, kapten bajak laut itu sedang meringkuk di balik toilet. Ia tampak sangat stress. Begitu melihat Katara, ia masih ingat pada gadis itu dan memohon-mohon pada Katara "Syukurlah kau datang! Ambil saja anakmu, ia ada di kamarku, di basement!"

"Bagaimana kita tahu kamarmu dimana? Kapalmu sangat luas." Kata Sokka.

"Aku akan mengantar kalian!" Ganzaki antusias. "Tapi kalian harus berjanji untuk segera membawa bayi setan itu keluar dari sini dan pergi jauh-jauh!"

Katara tidak ingin membuang waktu. "Cepat antarkan kami!"

Maka, Ganzaki mengantarkan ketiga remaja itu menuju kamar dimana Aang Jr berada. Ia sedang mengambek-ngambek. Beberapa bajak laut berusaha untuk memberikan atraksi agar membuat Aang Jr tertawa, sementara seorang gadis desa dari North Pole duduk di sebelahnya sambil memangku Aang Jr.

"Itu dia bayinya!" Ganzaki menunjuk Aang Jr.

"Aang!" Katara sumringah begitu melihat Aang Jr.

Begitu pula dengan Aang Jr yang masih mengenali Katara. "Papa!"

Katara segera mendorong dua bajak laut yang tampak bodoh untuk menghampiri Aang Jr dan memeluknya penuh rasa syukur dan kerinduan. Katara terharu. "Untunglah kau baik-baik saja…."

"Ayo cepat pergi." kata Zuko.

Katara membawa gadis yang diculik itu beserta mereka. Zuko pergi paling belakang. Ia masih sempat mengancam Ganzaki. "Awas kau berani menculik lagi!"

Ganzaki terharu. Ia sangat senang Aang Jr diambil pergi. "Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu karena telah menyelamatkan kami. Ini untukmu."

Ganzaki menyerahkan banyak emas pada Zuko. Tapi Zuko merasa aneh "Euh… aku tidak butuh ini tapi…"

Ia hanya mengambil satu batang emas saja. "Terima kasih."

Setelah itu kelima orang tersebut naik sekoci dan kembali ke kapal. Sokka segera membawa kapal berlayar kembali ke North Pole. Kehangatan keluarga kembali hadir diantara mereka. Katara tidak henti-hentinya memeluk dan menciumi Aang Jr yang juga terlihat sangat antusias melihatnya kembali. Seakan ia mengatakan bahwa ia merindukan Katara. Beberapa kali ia menyebut Katara dengan sebutan "Papa".

Sokka tersenyum sendiri melihat wajah Aang Jr yang lucu. Lalu ia mendekatinya dan bertanya. "Hai… ini papamu ya? Kenalkan, aku kakak papamu."

Katara melirik penuh dendam pada Sokka yang setuju dengan panggilan 'papa' itu. Lalu ia memperkenalkan Sokka pada Aang Jr. "Kenalkan, ini tante Sokka…"

"Grr…" Sokka terlihat tidak suka.

"Kakak!" kata Aang Jr tiba-tiba.

Mereka berdua terkejut. "Astaga… masih sekecil ini sudah tau arti 'kakak' ?"

Katara heran. "Bagaimana mungkin ia menyebut Sokka sebagai kakak, sementara aku dipanggil Papa…? Aang, aku Katara… panggil aku kakak atau mama. Aku bukan papa."

Namun Aang Jr kembali berjingkrak-jingkrak lincah. "Papa! Papa!"

Katara capek. Sokka tertawa geli. "Makanya jangan terlalu tomboy! Dia pasti sudah melihat keperkasaanmu menyiksa Zuko selama ini dan mengira kau lelaki. Ngomong-ngomong… mana Zuko?"

"Saat kalian masuk ke sini, aku mendengar tiga langkah kaki kok. Tidak mungkin ia tidak ada di ruangan ini." Kata Toph.

"Kami pulang berlima. Yang satu digendong Katara. Kalau hanya mendengar tiga pasang kaki, berarti Zuko tidak masuk kemari." Kata Sokka yang baru sadar kalau Zuko tidak ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ia memang paling suka berjalan di deretan paling belakang.

Sokka keluar untuk mencari Zuko. Ia sedang ada di bagian belakang kapal. Sedang duduk nongkrong. Bengong sambil menatap lautan. "Hai, kenapa tidak ikut masuk? Aang Jr sudah kembali. Kau tidak merindukannya? Ia lucu sekali. Aku gemas padanya."

Wajah Zuko terlihat pucat. "Aku hanya ingin memandangi lautan saja…"

"Setidaknya kau harus masuk. Aku sudah lapar. Kita akan makan siang." Kata Sokka.

"Aku di sini saja makannya." Kata Zuko.

Zuko tetap tidak mau bergabung dengan yang lain. Sokka kebingungan tentunya. Mendengar itu, Katara tertawa geli. "Ah, aku tahu kenapa dia tidak mau masuk."

Sokka sedikit menyindir. "Kau terlalu sadis. Santailah sejenak. Lagipula, Aang Jr lucu sekali."

Sokka kembali menggelitiki pipi Aang Jr. Katara masih tersenyum, mengetahui alasan Zuko tidak mau masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Lalu ia berkata dengan serius. "Tapi, serius; ia tidak mau mengganggumu. Barangkali itu alasannya menghindarimu."

Katara menautkan kedua alisnya. "Kenapa ia tidak mau menggangguku? Kurasa bukan itu alasannya."

"Oh, kau memang benar-benar keterlaluan dan tidak berperasaan, Katara!" Toph kesal karena salah paham bahwa Katara tidak menyadari kesalahannya selalu marah pada Zuko.

Namun Katara tidak ikut emosi menanggapi Toph. "Baiklah, kalau kalian memang ingin aku membujuk Zuko… ayo ikut."

Mereka bertiga mengikuti Katara menghampiri Zuko sambil menggendong Aang Jr.

Zuko sedang menghangatkan tangannya dengan nafas apinya. Wajahnya tampak sangat pucat. Sesungguhnya ia benci udara dingin.

"Kedinginan? Kenapa kau tidak masuk saja ke dalam?" tanya Katara yang mengejutkan dia.

Melihat Aang Jr, wajahnya semakin tidak enak. "Aku tidak kedinginan.. sungguh."

"Mama!" panggil Aang Jr.

Kini Sokka dan Toph pun akhirnya tahu kenapa Zuko tidak mau bergabung dengan mereka. Tidak memperdulikan wajah Zuko yang memerah karena malu dipanggil 'mama', mereka menertawakan kejadian itu.

"Aang Jr memanggilku kakak. Haruskah aku memanggilmu mama juga, Zuko?" tanya Sokka.

Zuko marah. "Ku pangkas rambutmu bila kau berani menyebutku demikian!"

Aang Jr minta digendong oleh Zuko. "Mama! Mama!"


	9. Chapter 7b : Day of The Black Sun

**Chapter 7 : Day of the Black Sun [Part-2]  
**

Setelah kembali ke North Pole, mereka mempertemukan Appa dengan Aang Jr. Appa tampak lemas, namun begitu melihat Aang Jr, Appa bergerak dan bangkit dari tidurnya lalu mengendus-endus Aang Jr. Aang Jr pun tampaknya masih mengingat Appa. Ia terbengong sejenak menatap Appa dengan takjub. Namun kemudian ia melompat-lompat girang seperti hendak memeluk Appa. Appa lalu menjilat tubuh Aang Jr yang tertawa-tawa senang.

Zuko menyerahkan handuk pada Katara untuk membersihkan Aang Jr.

Keadaan tampaknya kembali menjadi normal sejak itu. Appa mulai mau makan lagi, Aang Jr kembali di antara mereka, situasi kembali seperti sedia kala. Namun tampaknya marah-marah pada Zuko sudah menjadi kebiasaan Katara. Bersamaan dengan amarahnya, Katara juga menunjukkan perhatiannya. Mau bagaimana lagi, memang sudah menjadi sifat dasar Katara untuk membagi perhatian bagi orang di sekitarnya.

Akhirnya hari-hari dimana gerhana matahari akan tiba itu semakin mendekat. Dan Appa sudah kembali sehat seperti sedia kala dan siap untuk terbang lagi. Sokka pamit pada seluruh warga North Pole dimana Grandmaster Paku sudah siap pergi ke South Pole untuk membantu kehidupan di sana. Sokka, Zuko, Katara, Toph dan Aang Jr terbang ke sebuah teluk dimana Hakoda dan orang-orangnya berada untuk meneskripsikan rencana mereka menyerbu Negara Api.

Karena Earth Kingdom sudah jatuh ke tangan Negara Api, maka kekuatan mereka sudah lebih berkurang dari yang seharusnya. Namun daripada menyerbu Ba Sing Se untuk mengambil alih keadaan, mereka lebih memilih untuk menyerang Fire Lord Ozai langsung pada saat gerhana itu tiba.

Kekuatan dari segala penjuru pun bergabung dengan mereka. Freedom Fighters, beberapa pasukan pejuang kemerdekaan resmi dari Earth Kingdom dimana Haru dan ayahnya turut bergabung dengan mereka, Swamp bender di Earth Kingdoms. Pasukan di North pole masih menderita kerugian akibat serbuan Negara api tempo hari lalu, maka mereka juga butuh banyak pasukan untuk berjaga di North Pole, kalau saja ada pasukan dari Fire Nation yang menyusup secara diam-diam.

Karena baru pertama kali berbicara di hadapan banyak orang, Sokka gemetaran dan bicaranya sedikit ngawur "Tadinya kita memiliki avatar bersama kita, tapi avatar sudah mati karena dibunuh oleh …"

Katara segera menyuruhnya diam. "Shhh!"

Hakoda pun mengambil alih. "Putraku Sokka memiliki ide brilian dengan memanfaatkan gerhana matahari yang akan datang beberapa hari lagi. Seperti yang kita tahu, para Fire benders mendapatkan kekuatan mereka dari matahari. Dan saat gerhana matahari terjadi, Fire Nations mendapatkan hari-hari tergelap mereka dimana pengendalian api mereka tidak akan berfungsi sebagaimana harusnya. Pada saat itulah mereka jadi tidak berdaya dan itu saatnya bagi kita untuk menyerang."

Semua orang suka dengan siasat tersebut dan menunjuk Hakoda untuk memimpin mereka. Sementara yang lain bersiap-siap, Zuko menghampiri Sokka. Wajahnya terlihat ragu, seperti ada yang ingin ia sampaikan.

Sokka langsung bicara banyak saat ia melihat Zuko. Ia sedang sibuk dan tidak memiliki waktu untuk menerka maksud orang lain saat ini. "Oh, Zuko. Kau tidak akan bisa berbuat banyak saat gerhana matahari terjadi. Tapi aku tahu kau adalah swordsman yang hebat. Tapi itu kembali lagi kepadamu, .."

Zuko menghentikan ucapan Sokka. "Aku punya rencana lain."

"Ha? Jangan bercanda? Gerhana matahari ada dalam hitungan hari, dan kita tak ada waktu untuk mengganti rencana!" kata Sokka.

"Bukan. Bukan soal strategi perang kalian. Aku ada kegiatan lain." kata Zuko.

Sokka terkejut. "Apa maksudmu?"

Katara mendengarnya dan memutuskan untuk menguping.

"Pamanku. Ia ada di dalam penjara. Ia ditahan saat berusaha menyelamatkan aku, Aang dan Katara di Ba Sing Se kemarin. Aku ingin membebaskan dia. Setelah gerhana matahari selesai, para Fire benders akan kembali mendapatkan kekuatan mereka dan pada saat itu, apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Aku yakin aku dan paman bisa berbuat banyak untuk kalian pada saat itu tiba." Kata Zuko.

"Pamanmu… Iroh? Aku tidak yakin… tapi sepertinya dia…" Sokka belum pernah melihat Iroh bertarung.

"Aku tahu pamanku seperti orangtua bodoh yang pemalas, bau, dan gemuk. Tapi sesungguhnya ia adalah jendral perang terhebat di Negara api dahulu." Kata Zuko.

"Tidak bisa!" Katara tiba-tiba bergabung dalam pembicaraan itu. "Siapa yang bisa menjamin ia akan kembali bersama pamannya? Kau? kenapa ia mau menepati janjinya demi kau, Sokka?"

Sokka menenangkan Katara yang kesal. "Katara, kau ini kenapa?"

"Aku kenapa?" tanya Katara. "Kau yang kenapa! Apakah kau lupa betapa manipulatifnya keluarga Fire Lord itu? karena kelicikan mereka lah Ba Sing Se akhirnya jatuh ke tangan musuh. Mereka sangat lihai. Lebih licik daripada Long Feng."

Karena cukup masuk akal, Sokka hanya diam dan mendengarkan kelanjutannya, apa yang Katara pikirkan. Katara pun melanjutkan. "Barangkali apa yang dialami Aang juga ada hubungannya dengan kelicikan mereka. kau tahu? membuatku mempercayai Zuko dan membiarkannya bergabung diantara kita dan kemudian membunuh Aang. Setelah Aang mati, ancaman sudah hilang dan mereka bisa memulai penyebaran terror mereka. dan kali ini, Zuko disusupkan ke tengah-tengah kita agar kita semakin percaya padanya, kemudian pada hari ini tiba, Zuko kabur karena ia tahu bahwa pasukan kita akan masuk ke dalam jebakan Fire Nation."

Zuko tidak bereaksi lain, selain dari reaksi terkejut. Dengan rasa kecewa yang besar, ia berkata dengan tenang dan dingin. "Wow…. Aku tidak percaya ini… kau…."

"Apa? Bukankah begitu, Zuko?" kata Katara. "Semua menjadi semakin masuk akal… kau tidak boleh pergi!"

Zuko terlihat kecewa. "Kukira kau berbeda dengan Mai… namun ternyata kau sama. Kalian berdua selalu salah paham padaku."

Zuko lalu membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan Katara dengan dingin. Sokka memanggil Zuko. "Hei! Zuko! Tunggu!"

Tapi Zuko kembali ke tendanya, entah apa yang ia lakukan di sana. Tapi ia tidak mengemasi barangnya. Barangkali untuk membuat Katara percaya bahwa Zuko sudah tidak berniat lagi terhadap tahta. Semua hal-hal politik ini telah cukup melelahkan hatinya. Dan bila pun ia ingin menggulingkan Fire Lord, semua itu dilakukannya karena ingin membuat pamannya menjadi Fire Lord. Ia merasa bahwa Iroh lah yang paling bijaksana untuk menjabat kedudukan terhormat itu dan mengembalikan kehormatan bangsanya.

Sokka marah pada Katara. "Kenapa kau bicara begitu?"

Katara tidak menjawab dan meninggalkan Sokka. Ia duduk sendirian di atas pasir, mengamati ombak yang datang dan pergi. Toph mendatanginya dan bertanya. "Kalau kau sungguh tidak ingin dia pergi, kenapa kau harus bicara begitu padanya?"

Katara menoleh pada Toph. Tidak menyangka gadis kecil itu ada di dekatnya. Lalu ia berkata penuh emosi. "Lalu kau mau aku berkata bagaimana? 'Zuko, jangan pergi sendirian, bla bla bla?' kau pikir ia mau mendengarkan aku?"

Toph duduk sambil mendengarkan kelanjutannya. Katara tertawa ironis. "Aku pernah masuk penjara Fire Nation .. untuk membebaskan Haru. Penjara Fire Nation sangat buruk… apalagi saat itu adalah gerhana matahari… ia bodoh sekali mau sok jagoan masuk ke penjara sendirian untuk membebaskan pamannya…"

"Kalau kau memang ternyata begitu perduli pada keselamatannya, kenapa kau harus berkata sesinis tadi? Apa sulitnya bicara baik-baik tentang apa yang kau pikirkan tentangnya?" tanya Toph.

Katara memikirkan ucapan Toph. Ia benar. Kenapa begitu sulit bagi Katara untuk bicara manis pada Zuko, sebagaimana ia dahulu sering bicara manis pada Aang. Bahkan untuk bicara normal padanya seperti halnya terhadap Sokka dan Toph pun sulit. Rasanya ia harus marah pada Zuko, sekalipun ia tidak menginginkannya. Katara kebingungan dan mengusap airmatanya. "Entahlah…"

Toph tahu bahwa ini pasti tentang kematian Aang. Katara masih belum bisa melupakannya. "Kalau kau lihat hubungan Zuko dengan Aang Jr, kedengarannya mereka berdua baik-baik saja. Bahkan Aang Jr, sekalipun masih suka mengencingi Zuko, tapi ia suka bila Zuko menggendongnya. Ia benar-benar mengira Zuko orangtuanya, sama seperti kau. Kurasa itu berarti…."

Katara memotong ucapannya. "Aku tidak mau dengar, Toph. Tinggalkan aku sendirian."

Toph berhenti bicara. Katara sepertinya memang butuh waktu sendirian. Ia butuh waktu untuk menerima bahwa Aang sudah meninggal dunia. Dan ini saatnya bagi dirinya untuk melanjutkan hidupnya.

Zuko memang tidak meninggalkan mereka. Ia juga berhenti bicara pada Katara. Sekalipun hubungannya dengan Sokka atau Toph tidak berubah karena ucapan Katara. Kini ia dan Katara sudah seperti dua orang yang merasa tidak pernah kenal atau tidak mau kenal. Mereka saling menghindari dengan dingin.

Namun keadaan seperti itu malah membuat Katara merasa ada yang salah. Sementara Zuko sudah mendapatkan ijin dari Sokka dan Hakoda untuk menyusup ke dalam penjara Fire Nation untuk membebaskan pamannya, Iroh. Zuko masih memikirkan ucapan Katara. Ia memberikan kepada Sokka pedang yang diberikan Iroh kepadanya. Dimana pada mata pedangnya terdapat tulisan yang menjadi moto Zuko. "Never give up without a fight."

"Itu adalah benda yang sangat berharga untukku. Aku ingin kau menyimpannya sebagai jaminanku. Bila aku tidak juga kembali, maka berarti aku sudah tertangkap atau mati." Kata Zuko.

Sokka menerima pedang pendek itu dan berkata. "Kalau begitu, kau dan pamanmu harus segera kembali."

"Bila terjadi sesuatu, aku akan menunggumu di Western Air Temple yang letaknya cukup dekat dengan tempat Fire Lord. Itu tempat pertemuan kita bila terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan." Kata Zuko.

Zuko pamit pada Hakoda, Sokka dan Toph. Sekilas, ia melirik Katara di seberang. Gadis itu tampak cuek. Kedua alis Zuko bertautan sedih, dan segera berpaling pergi. Ia diberikan Giant Eel untuk mempercepat perjalanannya ke penjara Fire Nation. Sementara itu, Katara sebenarnya ingin menyampaikan maaf atau sekadar ucapan semoga berhasil untuk Zuko, atau ia akan menunggunya kembali. Namun entah kenapa keberanian tidak muncul.. atau barangkali ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Sesuatu yang berasal dari dalam dirinya, atau dari Zuko yang kini sudah menjadi begitu dingin terhadapnya?

Apapun itu, kini mereka harus segera pergi. Katara menitipkan Aang Jr pada beberapa wanita dari Water tribe yang ada di sana. Sebelum pergi, Katara mengecup Aang Jr. "Jangan ngompol ya.."

Hakoda berpesan pada para wanita untuk mengungsi ke Western Air Temple karena menang atau kalah, campbase mereka yang sekarang ini akan segera ditinggalkan.

Serbuan terhadap Fire Nation awalnya berjalan mulus. Katara dan Sokka mengendarai Appa untuk menyerang langsung ke inti pertahanan Fire Nation segera setelah gerhana muncul. Toph menggali dasar istana untuk menyusup ke basement karena di ruang tahta, Ozai tidak ditemukan.

Selagi mencari-cari, mereka malah bertemu Azula yang dilindungi oleh beberapa agen Dai Li dan Azula berhasil memancing emosi Sokka dengan mengatakan sesuatu tentang Suki sehingga akhirnya gerhana matahari pun selesai dan mereka telah sadar bahwa mereka gagal.

Kini rencana berubah, mereka berencana untuk mundur teratur, namun pasukan Fire Nation yang telah mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali seusai gerhana matahari, membombardir mereka dengan ganas dari barisan depan dan belakang. Airship mereka dikeluarkan agar mereka dengan cepat mencapai pelabuhan dimana kapal-kapal para penyerbu itu berlabuh.

Namun di medan tempur, keadaan sudah jelas bahwa pasukan penyerbu tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menyerah. Mereka tidak bisa pergi, namun juga tidak bisa maju. Mereka terhimpit. Maka, Hakoda menyuruh Sokka untuk menjaga para remaja yang turut serta dalam pertempuran ini untuk melarikan diri ke Western Air Temple.

"Kalau saja Aang masih hidup… barangkali keadaan akan berubah… kita bisa menang." Kata Katara penuh penyesalan.

Ia sudah sering berkata demikian, dan kali ini Hakoda harus bertindak, menurutnya, sudah terlalu lama Katara menyesali kematian Aang, sekalipun ia sangat mencintainya. Ia berkata pada putrinya. "Tidak juga, nak. Kita tidak bisa terus bergantung pada sebuah kekuatan saja. Kita harus terus menempa diri agar kita bisa memperjuangkan impian kita sendiri… impian kita bersama. Apa yang sudah terjadi, biarkan terjadi, kita harus bisa menjadi harapan bagi diri kita sendiri."

Katara memeluk ayahnya. "Aku mencintaimu, yah.."

Setelah Katara naik ke atas Appa, Sokka memeluk ayahnya. "Aku akan segera kembali untuk menyelamatkan kalian. Aku janji."

"Kalian adalah harapan bagi masa depan. Yang terpenting kalian selamat." Kata Hakoda sambil melepas kepergian kedua anaknya.

Tim pertama yang dipimpin Sokka sudah tiba di Western Air Temple dalam keadaan letih dan lesu. Wajah-wajah kalah perang. Mereka sudah menyeberangi Fire Nation dan melewati Earth Kingdom. Appa kelelahan dan mereka terpaksa harus berjalan kaki.

Sokka dan remaja lainnya naik ke punggung Appa dan terbang ke bawah jurang dimana terletak kuil-kuil Air Nomad yang tergantung terbalik. Dan di sana, mereka bertemu dengan para wanita water tribe yang sudah menunggu mereka bersama Aang Jr.

Seorang wanita segera menyambut kedatangan mereka. "Syukurlah kalian selamat. Tapi… melihat dari wajah kalian, sepertinya …."

Sokka tidak mau membicarakannya. "Aku lelah sekali. Aku ingin berenang."

Katara mengambil kembali Aang Jr dari wanita yang menggendongnya. Aang Jr masih ceria seperti biasanya dan seperti biasa, ia memangil Katara "Papa."

Haru melihat arsitektur kuil dan menjadi bingung sendiri. Lalu ia bertanya pada seorang wanita. "Bagaimana cara kalian bisa sampai di sini? Turun dengan tali?"

Wanita yang ditanya menunjuk ke salah satu tempat. "Awalnya kami juga bingung. Tapi kemudian kami menemukan tangga di sana yang membawa kami turun ke bawah. Dan tibalah kita semua disini."

2 hari berlalu dengan suntuk. Sokka kelihatan patah semangat dan kehilangan harapan. Beberapa orang seperti Duke dan Haru bertanya-tanya, apakah mereka akan menghabiskan sisa hidup mereka di sini? Tempat ini sangat damai dan sulit ditemukan. Ataukah menunggu Aang Jr dewasa dan menguasai keempat element lalu menjadi harapan baru mereka?

Dan Katara tertawa mendadak saat makan malam. "Zuko tidak kembali, kan? barangkali ia sedang merayakan keberhasilan tipu muslihatnya bersama sang ayah dan kakak... sungguh putra mahkota yang berbakti."

Sokka kali ini diam saja. Katara mungkin benar. Dan kegagalan mereka… barangkali Katara memang benar. Namun Toph memiliki pendapat lain. "Atau barangkali kita harus melihat sendiri ke penjara Fire Nation apakah Paman Iroh masih ada di sana atau tidak?"

Katara menanggapi dengan sinis. "Bila ada?"

"Berarti Zuko memang membohongi kita." Kata Toph.

Katara tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Lalu ia bertanya lagi. "Kalau tidak ada?"

"Berarti terjadi sesuatu pada Zuko." Jawab Toph santai.

Mendengar itu, Katara mendadak merasa sedih. Makanannya belum habis, tapi ia meletakkannya di atas lantai. Sokka mengeluarkan pisau yang diberikan Zuko padanya. Iseng, ia menghunusnya. Lalu ia tersenyum. "Tapi kurasa Zuko tidak berbohong pada kita."

Segera setelah itu, beberapa wanita masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan wajah senang. "Halo… coba tebak siapa yang datang…"

Katara menoleh ke arah mereka penuh harap. Lalu muncullah orang tua dari balik pintu. Wajahnya sangat serius. "Selamat malam. Perkenalkan. Aku Iroh, dan aku memiliki ambisi…. Merebut kembali kedai tehku yang direbut oleh adikku, Ozai."

Toph mengenal Iroh. Dan ia menyukainya. Ia segera berdiri dan menghampiri Iroh. "Kau selamat!"

Iroh tertawa dan membopong Toph sebentar seperti anak kecil. Sokka berdiri dan menyambut kedatangan Iroh. "Jadi kau sudah bebas…"

Iroh mengangguk. Lalu Sokka memperkenalkan Iroh pada orang lain yang belum mengenalnya seperti Haru, Duke..

Katara terlihat mencari-cari seseorang. Hanya Toph yang menyadarinya. Lalu ia bertanya pada Iroh. "Mana Zuko?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Toph, Katara terkejut.

Iroh menunduk dengan wajah pesimis.

Melihat itu, orang-orang menyangka bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu pada Zuko. Sokka berujar pelan.. "Jangan sampai…"

Iroh lalu berkata. "Keponakanku bodoh sekali. Ia nekad mencuri balon udara yang sedang parkir di sekitar penjara dan…"

"Mati?" tanya Toph.

Katara terlihat tegang.

Iroh tertawa. "Mati? Ha ha ha! Jangan berlebihan.. Tentu saja tidak!"

Lalu wajahnya kembali menjadi kesal lagi. "Dia selalu begitu, tidak pernah berubah. Sudah kubilang kita boncengan naik Giant Eel, tapi dia tetap ingin menggunakan balon udara. Dan rasakan sekarang akibatnya, dia kebingungan mau menyembunyikan balon itu dimana agar tidak ketahuan Fire Nation."

Katara kesal. "Seharusnya kau katakan langsung kalau dia mencuri balon! Jangan bikin orang lain …."

Katara tampak berpikir sejenak untuk memikirkan kata yang enak. Lalu ia melanjutkan. "…Bingung!"

Setelah itu Katara menggendong Aang Jr dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Huehhh Katara .. ia jadi semakin galak saja." Keluh Sokka.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalian baru saja mengalami kejadian tidak mengenakan. Aku mengerti perasaan kalian." Kata Iroh. Lalu ia membelai janggutnya sambil tersenyum cerdas. "Tapi jangan kuatir. Aku rasa aku memiliki sedikit cara yang mungkin bisa memberikan kita jalan keluar untuk menghentikan Fire Lord Ozai."

**chapter 7 kubagi 2 karena di Draft nya semua ini aslinya 1 chapter.  
judulnya family reunion; reuni "keluarga" Zuko-Aang Jr-Katara-Sokka-Appa-Toph  
dan kembalinya Iroh juga tergolong dalam hitungan "reuni".**

**tapi karena word count sudah mencapai 4.500 total (kurang lebih), maka saya memutuskan untuk membaginya jadi dua bagian jadi tidak terlalu tampak banyak. untuk menghindari yang baca biar gak cape duluan ngeliat scroll nya. haha .. **

**btw, thx 4 reading ^_^**


	10. Chapter 8 : The Boiling Rock

**Chapter 8 : **

Iroh dan Sokka membicarakan tentang bagaimana pertempuran kemarin mengalami kegagalan. "Ada sekumpulan orang tua dari seluruh dunia yang mencintai sejarah dan mendiskusikan tentang pepatah, kebijaksanaan dan sastra. Aku sudah dengar apa yang kau lakukan dari Zuko. Dan menurutku, sudah saatnya bagi kami untuk beraksi."

Ada sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti oleh Sokka. "Tunggu dulu, Kami maksudmu siapa? Perkumpulan orang tua?"

Iroh tersenyum. "Kalau kau mau aku bisa membawamu berjalan-jalan ke padang pasir, tempat kami biasa berkumpul."

"Hmm.. kelihatannya menyenangkan. Tapi, setidaknya kau beritahu kami perkumpulan apa itu, yang kau maksud dengan _kami_." Kata Haru.

Iroh terlihat bangga. "Sayangnya, itu perkumpulan rahasia, dan aku tidak bisa memberitahukan namanya kepada kalian."

Pada saat yang sama, Zuko akhirnya muncul. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah. Seperti biasa, senyum tidak Nampak di wajahnya yang terlihat selalu bête.

"Ah, akhirnya kau muncul juga, Junior." Sapa Iroh. "Kau sembunyikan dimana balon itu?"

Zuko terlihat tidak suka pada panggilan itu. "Zaman dimana kita menjadi pelarian di Ba Sing Se sudah berakhir, Mushi!" lalu amarahnya mereda. "Aku tarik turun ke bawah… ku sembunyikan di ruangan terdekat dari tangga yang kutemukan."

"Tempat yang bagus." Puji Iroh.

Zuko langsung duduk bergabung dengan mereka yang sedang berdiskusi. "Jadi, paman, kau sudah katakan pada mereka bahwa kau akan memperkenalkan mereka dengan Order of The White Lotus di padang pasir?"

…

Namun keesokan harinya, Iroh mendadak sakit demam sehingga ia batal mengajak Sokka untuk pergi menemui Perkumpulan Teratai Putih. Sokka memutuskan untuk menunggu Iroh hingga sembuh. Katara merawat Iroh. Iroh cukup popular di kalangan para wanita dan gadis. Termasuk Aang Jr pun menyukainya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak melihat Aang, sang avatar. Dimanakah dia?" tanya Iroh.

Katara menjadi sedih. Kemudian ia membelai rambut Aang Jr. "Ia sudah bereinkarnasi lagi…"

Melihat gerakan itu, Iroh tahu bahwa Aang sudah meninggal dan bayi yang baru berusia sekitar 2 bulan lebih ini pastilah Avatar berikutnya. Iroh tampak sangat menyayangkan hal itu dan prihatin. "Oh… apa yang terjadi?"

Katara diam, tidak berbicara. Ia hanya menunduk sambil melirik dengan ekspresi tidak suka ke kiri. Toph yang menggantikannya bicara. "Zuko membunuh Aang."

Iroh sangat terkejut sehingga ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Handuk yang digunakan untuk mengompres dahinya terjatuh kepangkuannya. "Hah..? bagaimana bisa?"

"Menurut cerita yang kudengar, Zuko mencuri pakaian dalam Katara dan Aang mau menangkapnya. Setelah itu Aang mencekiknya dan akhirnya Zuko tidak sengaja membunuhnya. Ia membakar organ dalam tubuh Aang." Kata Toph.

Iroh tidak percaya. "Ha? Pantas Zuko tidak bicara apapun saat kutanya soal Avatar. Tapi, mencuri pakaian dalam? Seperti bukan keponakanku … kalian pasti salah paham. Dan juga, … ia bisa melakukan hal itu .. itu adalah teknik tinggi pengendalian api. Membakar bagian dalam sebuah benda untuk membuatnya rapuh sehingga mudah dihancurkan. Bisa dilakukan pada apapun, dan tidak meninggalkan jejak bila bau hangus yang keluar dari …."

Katara berdiri mendadak dan segera berlalu meninggalkan mereka semua. Iroh tertegun. "Apakah aku salah bicara?"

Toph menjelaskan. "Paman…. Katara adalah kekasih Aang. Kurasa dia takkan suka mendengar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Aang sehingga ia terbunuh."

Itu benar. Setelah keluar dari ruangan itu, Katara duduk di tepi air mancur dan memeluk Aang Jr dengan sedih. Aang Jr tidak mengerti apa yang dirasakan Katara, karena ia masih bayi tentunya. Ia memegang wajah Katara dengan polos. Dan kepolosannya membuat Katara akhirnya tersenyum.

Malam itu, Zuko menyeduhkan teh untuk semua orang. Ia dan Katara masih saling diam. Tapi bukan berarti ia mengabaikan Katara. Ia juga menawarkannya segelas teh, namun Katara tidak menerimanya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dengan sedih. Saat Zuko sampai pada Sokka, Sokka mengajaknya pergi untuk bicara berdua dimana tidak ada orang yang akan mendengar mereka.

"Kau tahu tidak dimana orang Fire Nation biasa membawa para tahanan?" tanya Sokka.

Zuko langsung mengerti. "Biasanya tahanan paling penting, seperti pimpinan musuh, dipenjara ke Batu Rebus."

Sokka merasa puas dan kembali ke antara teman-temannya. Malam harinya, ia menyelinap diam-diam untuk menaiki Appa. Di atas sadel nya, ia terkejut saat melihat Zuko sedang duduk menunggunya. "Aku tahu kau pasti mau menyelamatkan ayahmu."

Karena sangat terkejut, Sokka terjatuh kembali ke lantai. "Oke, kau benar. Aku memang merencanakan hal itu. Senang?"

"Aku tidak pernah senang." Jawab Zuko singkat.

"Aku harus melakukan ini demi kehormatanku. Mereka ditawan juga karena kesalahanku." Kata Sokka.

"Kehormatan? Aku bantu kau. Tapi kita jangan naik Appa. Kita naik balon udaraku saja." Kata Zuko yang akhirnya membawa Sokka menuju tempat dimana ia menyembunyikan balon udaranya.

Mereka berdua menitipkan pesan pada orang-orang di kuil bahwa mereka sedang pergi memancing untuk beberapa hari.

Di tengah perjalanan, Sokka bercerita tentang kekasihnya. "Cewek pertamaku menjadi bulan."

Dan reaksi Zuko hanya "That's rough, buddy."

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau punya kekasih?" tanya Sokka.

"Tidak juga. Ada satu gadis. Katanya dia sudah menyukaiku sejak masih kecil." Kata Zuko.

"Wah. Boleh juga tuh."

Zuko tidak sependapat. "Tapi aku tidak mencintainya. Barangkali dia perduli padaku. Tetapi dia selalu salah paham dan akhirnya membuat masalah… setiap kali aku mengajak berbaikan, dia selalu mengambek dan marah-marah. Aku tidak bisa tenang bersamanya."

Di sana mereka tidak hanya menemukan Hakoda, namun menemukan Suki.

Karena kecerobohan Zuko, akhirnya terpaksa Sokka menangkap Zuko sehingga dipenjara. Mendengar bahwa penjara itu telah menangkap pangeran Zuko si pengkhianat, kepala penjara sangat bangga dan mendatanginya di penjara.

"Kau yang telah membuat keponakanku sakit hati kan?" katanya.

"Keponakan? Aku tidak biasanya dekat dengan perempuan." Kata Zuko.

"Keponakanku. Mai."

Zuko terkejut. "Kau paman Mai?" _tidak mirip… _"Kalau begitu, langsung saja kau beritahu ayahku atau Mai bahwa aku di sini, agar kau mendapatkan hadiah."

"Sayangnya aku lebih suka menyiksamu dulu sebelum memberitahu Fire Lord bahwa putra pecundangnya ada di sini." Kata kepala penjara sambil meninggalkan Zuko di dalam penjara.

Sokka berhasil menemukan kamar dimana Hakoda di kurung. Diam-diam ia mendatangi selnya. Hakoda hampir saja menghajar Sokka bila Sokka tidak membuka helmnya. Kedua ayah dan anak itu bertemu kembali dan membicarakan siasat untuk kabur dari penjara Boiling Rock.

Siasat sudah disusun dan akhirnya mereka tinggal menunggu saat yang tepat. "Tidak baik mengulur waktu. Sebaiknya kita cepat bertindak."

Maka dari itu Sokka memberitahu Suki dan Zuko bahwa ia sudah merencanakan siasat melarikan diri bersama Hakoda. Namun saat ia hendak memberitahu Zuko, dua orang pengawal lain juga memiliki urusan dengan Zuko.

"Boleh aku menghajarnya dulu? Aku benci pada pengkhianat seperti dia!" kata Sokka dengan geram.

Untunglah kedua sipir penjara itu bersikap lunak "Yah… silahkan. 10 detik saja."

Sokka memukuli bantal yang dipegang Zuko sambil bersuara gaduh seperti orang sedang memukuli atau dipukuli. Sementara itu Sokka memberitahu Zuko bahwa mereka akan menggunakan kerusuhan penjara untuk melarikan diri. Namun belum selesai ia membeberkan siasatnya, pintu penjara sudah dibuka. "Sudah cukup!"

Zuko segera melempar bantalnya dan Sokka segera mengunci Zuko. Kedua sipir penjara itu melerai mereka dan membawa Zuko pergi. "Kalian mau bawa aku kemana?"

Semua pertanyaan Zuko tidak digubris dan mereka membawa Zuko ke ruang interogasi. Rupanya di sana ada Mai.

"Darimana kau tahu aku ada di sini?" tanya Zuko. Menurutnya Mai masih terlihat cantik seperti biasa.

"Karena aku sangat mengenalmu." Kata Mai.

Terus terang, Zuko menjadi tersipu mendengarnya. Ia tersanjung ada seseorang yang mengerti dia. "Benarkah?"

"Ya." Kata Mai. Namun kemudian ia berkata lagi. "Tentu saja bukan begitu, bodoh! Pamanku kepala penjara!"

Zuko memukul dahinya. Ia sampai lupa. "Lalu, apa maumu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa kau memilih untuk kabur bersama gadis suku air itu daripada tinggal bersamaku!" kata Mai, sedikit tidak terima.

"Aku harus tinggal bersama dia…" kata Zuko.

Mai cemburu. "Aku tahu ia membawa serta seorang bayi. Apakah itu anakmu? Jadi karena itu kau tidak bisa bersamaku? Kapan kalian melakukannya?"

Zuko mengeluh. Tidak ada yang lebih melelahkan daripada saat seseorang memberondong pertanyaan tentang isi hatimu. "Bayi itu bukan anakku. Dia kakek buyutku. Aku melakukan itu bukan karena aku suka padanya…. err.. aku memang suka padanya. Tapi aku harus bersama dia demi Fire Nation!"

"Jadi kau memang suka padanya! apa yang bagus dari dia? Apakah dia lebih cantik daripada aku?" Mai akan terus memberondong Zuko dengan ribuan pertanyaan yang melelahkan.

Sementara itu, Sokka akhirnya memulai rencananya melarikan diri dari penjara itu. Pertama, ia berhasil membuat penjaga pintu untuk membuka semua pintu di penjara dan mengumpulkan para tahanan di lapangan. Kemudian dengan bantuan Cit Sang, tahanan yang merupakan teman mereka melarikan diri sebelumnya, mereka berhasil membuat kerusuhan di penjara.

Penjara berubah seperti arena gulat massal dan para fire bender menjadi sulit di kendalikan.

"Dengar, Mai .." Zuko mencoba memberi penjelasan.

Tapi Mai membuang mukanya dan menepis tangan Zuko. "Jangan pegang-pegang! Aku masih marah padamu!"

Seorang penjaga penjara masuk ke ruang interogasi dan berkata "Nona Mai, telah terjadi kerusuhan di dalam penjara, aku ditugaskan untuk melindungimu!"

"Aku tidak butuh perlindungan." Kata Mai.

"Percayalah. Dia tidak butuh perlindungan." Kata Zuko.

Namun penjaga itu masuk. "Sudah menjadi tugasku."

Zuko mendapatkan ide. Ia segera menembak lantai di depan Mai sehingga penjaga itu spontan melindungi Mai dari Zuko. Zuko segera menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk kabur keluar ruang interogasi dan mengurung Mai di dalam.

Kedua mata mereka saling tatap melalui lubang kecil pada pintu.

Tatapan Mai penuh dengan rasa terkhianati, sedih, patah hati karena sekali lagi ia ditinggalkan Zuko. Zuko juga sesungguhnya merasa bersalah pada Mai. Ia mengakui bahwa Mai satu-satunya gadis yang paling gigih mengejar cintanya. Sejak kecil ia seperti itu.

Tapi kali ini sungguh tidak bisa.

Zuko meninggalkan Mai untuk sekali lagi bergabung dengan Sokka. Suki telah memanjat ke atas dengan lincah sehingga ia berhasil menangkap kepala penjara. Mereka segera memanjat ke atas gondola. Sebagai satu-satunya bender diantara mereka, Zuko melindungi teman-temannya dari serangan para fire bender lainnya.

Namun ada perbedaan kekuatan antara Zuko dengan para fire bender lainnya.

Inner fire.

Inner fire para bender di sana adalah demi kekuatan, mengunjuk kekuatan fire nation. Keserakahan. Sementara Inner Fire Zuko berasal dari ajaran para Dragon, api adalah kehidupan. Symbol dari kegigihan dan semangat juang.

Maka dari itulah fire bending Zuko sudah menjadi lebih kuat sekarang.

Dengan menyandera kepala penjara, mereka berhasil naik ke atas gondola dan kabur.

Namun baru setengah jalan, Azula dan Ty Lee sudah menghadang mereka. Terjadi pertarungan di atas gondola. Zuko dan Sokka melawan Azula, sementara Ty Lee beradu kelenturan melawan Suki.

Zuko melindungi Sokka dari serangan api Azula, sementara Sokka menekan Azula. Mereka saling melindungi.

Akhirnya kepala penjara berhasil bebas dan berteriak pada anak buahnya "POTONG TALINYA!"

Rupanya ia lebih suka mati daripada rekornya dipecahkan. Maka para tentara fire nation itu menyumbat gerigi gondola sehingga kereta itu berhenti di tengah jalan. Azula dan Ty Lee menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk kabur.

Setelah tali berhenti bergerak, para sipir segera menggergaji tali gondola.

Nyawa mereka berada dalam bahaya. Mereka akan jatuh ke dalam air mendidih di bawah sana saat kemudian para sipir penjara itu diserang seseorang dengan menggunakan belati kecil.

"Hei, siapa itu? Dia menyelamatkan kita!" kata Sokka.

Zuko menjadi penasaran dan melihat. Ia terkejut dan berkata. "Mai!"

"Jadi itu pacarmu?" tanya Sokka.

"Dia bukan pacarku." Kata Zuko. Mereka memang belum pacaran.

Semua penjaga penjara tahu bahwa gadis itu adalah keponakan kepala penjara. Ini membuat mereka heran kenapa Mai menyerang mereka. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menyelamatkan si brengsek yang selalu mencampakkan aku!" kata Mai. Ia kembali menyerang para petugas yang hendak mengamankannya. Mai menendang benda yang menyumbat gondola sehingga gondola kembali bergerak.

Baru setelah Azula dan Ty Lee membekuknya, Mai berhasil dihentikan. Namun saat itu tiba, Sokka dkk sudah selamat sampai di seberang.

Cit Sang melempar kepala penjara seperti boneka kembali ke gondola dan mengejeknya. "Hei, rekormu sudah pecah tuh!"

"Zuko, kenapa kau diam saja?" Sokka berseru pada Zuko yang sepertinya sedang berpikir.

"Adikku ada di sini.." kata Zuko.

"Ya, benar. Maka dari itu kita harus cepat pergi dari sini!" kata Sokka.

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku, bila dia ada di sini, maka berarti kita bisa kembali menggunakan balon udara." Kata Zuko. Dan mereka menemukan balon udara Azula di bawah.

Saat mereka kembali ke kuil udara barat, Katara kembali bereuni dengan Hakoda. Mereka semua tampak bahagia. Toph masih mengira bahwa Sokka benar-benar pergi memancing dengan Zuko.

Zuko tersenyum melihat kehangatan keluarga suku air itu, dan ia masuk ke kamar Iroh untuk melihat keadaannya.

"Habis darimana kau? memancing?" tanya Iroh.

"Ya.." Zuko duduk di sebelah Iroh.

"Dimana Avatar Aang? Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya dari kemarin?" tanya Iroh, memancing.

Zuko tampak terkejut dan pucat. "Aku …." Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk jujur. "….Aku tidak sengaja. Ia mencekikku sangat serius dan aku hanya menyelamatkan diri."

Iroh mendiamkannya.

"Paman, apa aku harus mati saat itu?" tanya Zuko.

"Kenapa kalian bisa sampai bertengkar seperti itu?" tanya Iroh.

"Ini semua gara-gara… pakaian dalam…" kata Zuko agak malu.

"Pakaian dalam?" Iroh ingin mengorek informasi lagi. Ingin tahu apakah cerita yang didengarnya sama dengan cerita yang dialami Zuko.

Zuko menceritakan apa yang terjadi. "Entah bagaimana, ada pakaian dalam perempuan di dalam tumpukan pakaianku. Dan saat aku sedang mencari Katara yang biasanya bertugas mencuci pakaian, Aang melihatku dan langsung mengamuk.

Setelah aku membakarnya … tanpa sengaja… gantian Katara yang mengejarku. Setelah itu aku baru tahu kalau itu ternyata pakaian dalam Katara."

Iroh menghela nafas. "Hhhh … lalu .. sudah ketemu avatar yang baru?"

Zuko mengangguk. "Kau lihat bayi aneh yang memanggil Katara dengan sebutan "Papa" ? Dia avatar baru nya."

"Apakah kau yakin?" tanya Iroh.

"Menurut penduduk setempat begitu. Dan aku juga sudah mengujinya. Dia memang si avatar yang baru." Kata Zuko.

"Kau? Bisa mengetes avatar?" Iroh meremehkannya.

"Hei! Aku menunjukkan padanya pakaian dalam Katara dan bayi itu langsung marah-marah padaku! Siapa lagi yang seperti itu kalau bukan Aang?" kata Zuko.

"Dasar….. ngomong-ngomong, ada yang aneh dengan bayi itu. Umurnya masih 2 bulan tapi sudah bisa bicara. Ia bahkan menyebutku "nenek"." kata Iroh.


	11. Chapter 9 : The Southern Raiders

**Chapter 9 : The Southern Raiders**

Pagi itu suasana begitu damai. Orang-orang masih tertidur pulas. Baru sedikit yang terjaga pagi itu. Beberapa hari setelah Hakoda kembali diantara mereka, Hakoda dan Iroh berkenalan. Hakoda, Iroh, Zuko, Sokka dan Haru mendiskusikan apa yang harus mereka lakukan terhadap Fire Nation berikutnya.

Sokka masih tidak terima rupanya. Ia hampir saja mendapatkan kepala Fire Lord, namun karena Azula mengulur waktunya, maka ia kehilangan kesempatan emas itu.

Iroh sebagai orang tua yang memiliki banyak pengetahuan dan kebijaksanaan itu tampaknya menjadi jalan keluar bagi mereka. "Aku rasa harapan kita ada di kota Ba Sing Se. Menurut informasi yang kudengar baru-baru ini, Ba Sing Se mungkin sudah jatuh ke tangan Fire Nation, akan tetapi para penduduknya begitu gigih berjuang demi kemerdekaan mereka. Keadaan ini sudah pasti menjadi keadaan yang sangat tidak menguntungkan bagi pihak Fire Nation. Kita bisa memanfaatkannya. Kalau kita bisa menjadi harapan baru mereka, tentunya Ba Sing Se bisa kita ambil kembali dengan mudah. Setelah itu kita bisa mulai lagi segalanya mulai dari Ba Sing Se. Lagipula, kemarin kalian kalah karena kurang bantuan kan? apa jadinya bila seandainya saat itu kalian mendapatkan back up dari pasukan Earth Kingdoms?"

"Ide yang bagus! Aku juga akan bisa mengeluarkan ayahku dari penjara .. sekali lagi." kata Haru.

"Dengan cara apa kita merebut Ba Sing Se kembali?" tanya Sokka.

Zuko teralihkan perhatiannya oleh suara elang dari kejauhan. Ia segera berdiri untuk menyambut elangnya.

Sementara itu Iroh mengungkapkan siasatnya. "Aku hanya bisa memikirkan dua buah cara. Yang pertama, menggunakan cara yang sama dengan cara Azula merebut Ba Sing Se, menyusup ke dalam istana dan langsung menyerang ke pemimpin mereka. Dan yang kedua, kita menunggu hingga komet tiba dan pada saat itulah aku dan teman-temanku mendapatkan cukup kekuatan untuk menyerang kota itu hanya dengan sedikit pasukan saja."

Ada surat untuk Zuko. Kemudian Zuko menghampiri Iroh dan berkata "Kita tidak mungkin bisa melakukan cara yang kedua. Menurut informasi yang kudapatkan, Fire Lord kini ada di istana Ba Sing Se. Ia akan menjaga kota itu dan pada saat komet tiba, ia akan membinasakan sebagian besar warga Ba Sing Se untuk mematikan harapan dan semangat juang mereka sehingga pemberontakan di Ba Sing Se berakhir."

Iroh menjadi serius. Bila benar, maka berita itu adalah ancaman yang sangat serius. "Informasi dari siapa itu?"

"Aku kenal salah seorang murid Jeong Jeong. Dan sejak Sifu Jeong Jeong menghilang, ia menjadi mata-mata. Kau tentunya ingat bukan, tempat kita bersembunyi untuk menunggu pasukan Fire Nation meregang setelah gerhana bulan?" kata Zuko.

Iroh masih ingat. Setelah keluar dari penjara, pasukan Fire Nation ada dimana-mana dan terpaksa Zuko dan pamannya bersembunyi di tengah hutan. Di sana, mereka bertemu dengan salah seorang murid Jeong Jeong dan rupanya kini ia telah bekerja sama dengan Zuko.

Iroh akhirnya memutuskan untuk mempercayainya. "Kalau begitu kita harus memikirkan cara lain! Kita harus mampu melumpuhkan Ozai sebelum komet Sozin melewati atmosfer. Ozai sangat kuat, dan aku yakin bila kita menghadapinya saat komet tiba, kita tidak mungkin menang!"

Hakoda akhirnya angkat bicara. "Aku ada pertanyaan. Kalau Fire Lord sekarang ada di Ba Sing Se, maka siapa yang menjaga ibukota?"

"Sudah pasti adikku, Azula." Jawab Zuko dengan yakin.

"Bagaimana kalau kita rebut saja ibukota Fire Nation beberapa saat sebelum komet tiba, aku yakin perhatian Fire Lord akan teralihkan dan ia akan membatalkan siasatnya menghanguskan Ba Sing Se bila ia mendengar bahwa putrinya dalam masalah. Pada saat ia kembali ke ibukota, kita bebaskan Ba Sing Se. Dengan demikian, kita hanya perlu bertahan hingga komet selesai dan langsung menyerang Fire Lord dengan kekuatan baru." kata Hakoda.

Iroh tersenyum. "Ide bagus. Aku yakin untuk menghabisi Azula, tidak dibutuhkan kekuatan penuh. Kekuatan kecil juga sudah cukup. Asalkan tepat sasaran."

"Biar aku saja yang menyerang Azula…. Sekalian rematch." Kata Zuko dengan serius.

Iroh menggeleng. "Kau tidak bisa sendirian. Setidaknya kau bawa satu orang bersamamu."

Zuko tampak aneh. "Kalau begitu aku cari Toph dulu…"

Sebelum Zuko pergi dari sana, Iroh menarik kerah bajunya. "Mau kemana kau?"

Akhirnya Zuko tidak jadi pergi meninggalkan tempat rapat mereka. Iroh lalu berkata lagi. "Sebaiknya kau tahu betul siapa yang akan kau bawa, nak. Tentunya kau tidak mau mati sia-sia, kan?"

Iroh menunjukkan sedikit percikan petir di kedua jarinya yang tidak merenggut kerah baju Zuko. Ia tahu maksud pamannya. Tentu saja dari awal Zuko tahu ia harus mengajak siapa, dan siapa yang akan menjadi pilihan bagus untuknya menghadapi fire bender maniak seperti Azula yang suka sekali menyerang dengan petir. Tapi orang itu kini sedang berselisih dengannya. Mereka tidak bicara lagi sejak hari dimana mereka bersiap-siap untuk penyerangan pertama ke Negara api.

Iroh berbisik-bisik dengan pelan. "Kalau kau ada yang ingin dikatakan pada gadis itu, sebaiknya kau selesaikan urusan kalian. Aku yakin sesungguhnya hanyalah masalah pribadi dan salah paham. Karena kau masih di sini, dan dia masih memberikanmu semangkuk nasi setiap pagi, sekalipun kalian tidak pernah saling tatap lagi."

Maka Zuko dengan bingung berjalan pergi mencari Katara. Sesungguhnya Katara juga selalu memandang Zuko diam-diam dengan sedih. Ia ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa perkataannya waktu itu tidak sungguhan dan memiliki alasan bagus. Ia memang selalu bersama Aang Jr, tapi kini yang ia pikirkan hanyalah Zuko. Dan Zuko juga kini kelihatannya enggan berbicara dengan Katara. Barangkali karena tersinggung, bisa juga karena kecewa.

Katara ada di sana. Sedang menanak nasi. Ia memang terbiasa menjadi juru masak kelompok kecil mereka. Ia sedang bersama beberapa wanita lainnya yang sedang menggendong Aang Jr dan dengan gemas bermain-main dengan bayi imut itu.

Zuko mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan setelah menghembuskannya, ia sudah merasa agak tenang. Ia siap bicara dengan Katara.

Melihat Zuko datang, para gadis tersenyum aneh dan sesekali melirik ke arah Katara yang sedang membelakangi mereka dan tanpa diperintah sudah diam-diam pergi dari dapur untuk membiarkan Katara berdua dengan Zuko.

Tentu saja Zuko merasa heran atas sikap mereka. Tapi ada yang lebih penting lagi sekarang. Ia harus bicara dengan Katara.

"Mel, sudah kau siapkan kaldunya?" tanya Katara.

Zuko melihat di meja di sebelahnya ada semangkuk kaldu yang masih hangat. Aromanya sangat harum. Zuko mengambilnya dan mendekati Katara.

"Kenapa mendadak tenang?" Katara akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan ia terkejut sekali saat di hadapannya ada Zuko yang juga sama terkejutnya dengan Katara karena tidak menduga Katara akan membalikkan tubuhnya.

Namun Katara menurunkan alisnya dan menatap Zuko dengan benci seperti biasanya. "Ada apa?"

Zuko tahu ini bukan salahnya. Tapi kelihatannya dia harus mengalah. "Aku tidak merasa baik bila kita terus diam seperti ini. Kurasa kita harus saling memaafkan sekarang."

_Itu juga yang kupikirkan selama ini… _Ujar Katara dalam hati. Katara ingin tersenyum dan menggenggam semangkuk kaldu yang digenggam Zuko. Namun sebelum ia melakukannya ….

BLARRRR….!

Mendadak Kuil Udara Barat di bombardir. Pasukan penyerang berasal dari kapal udara Fire Nation.

Para lelaki yang sedang rapat itu segera membangunkan para wanita dan anak kecil untuk segera menyelamatkan diri.

Haru menggunakan kekuatan Earth Bendingnya untuk menutup pintu-pintu ruangan dengan bebatuan agar bom-bom tidak masuk ke dalam kuil dan mencelakai orang di dalamnya. Sementara itu Toph menggali terowongan dengan Earth Bendingnya.

Zuko meraih tangan Katara dan membawanya berlari untuk kembali berkumpul dengan yang lain.

Ada sebuah bom terlempar ke arah mereka. Zuko menyemburkan nafas apinya ke arah bom itu sehingga bom meledak duluan di udara dan hanya membuat sedikit hujan batu di sekitar sana.

Namun masih ada satu masalah lagi. Appa benci terowongan dan tidak mau masuk. Sementara itu bom-bom telah menghancurkan pintu yang ditutup Haru. Appa bisa menjadi penghalang mereka untuk melarikan diri.

"Kalian terus tarik Appa. Biar aku yang coba perlambat mereka." kata Zuko dan kemudian ia berlari pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan berani menyerbu Azula.

Begitu sampai di hadapan Azula, Zuko langsung menyerangnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Azula menyeringai. "Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku di sini untuk merayakan karena kini aku adalah anak tunggal! Aku Fire Lord yang berikutnya!"

Azula langsung menyerang Zuko lagi dengan tendangan apinya. Zuko dengan berani melompat ke atas kapal Azula dan berduel dengannya di sana.

Namun Appa masih belum bergerak. Ia malah semakin mengamuk. Akhirnya Katara berkata. "Kalian pergilah, biar Appa aku yang urus."

Sokka keberatan. "Kau gila? Bagaimana bila kau tertembak?"

Itu yang tidak diperhitungkan oleh Katara. Dan ia cukup bingung menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Biar aku ikut dengannya." Kata Haru. "Sokka, kau harus bersama paman Iroh. Kalian tidak bisa mengambil resiko menghadang serangan berbahaya seperti itu. Toph dibutuhkan bersama paman Iroh."

Iroh lalu menggendong Aang Jr dan menghampiri Katara. "Pergilah dengan Haru. Aang Jr biar aku yang urus. Kita tidak akan kehilangan kontak, Zuko sebenarnya punya messenger hawk."

Katara menatap ayahnya. Hakoda tersenyum bangga padanya dan mengangguk. "Aku percaya kau bisa, nak."

Katara memeluk ayahnya. "Ini takkan lama. Kita pasti akan bertemu kembali."

"Pasti nak, pasti." Kata Hakoda.

Maka dari itu, Katara berpisah dengan teman-temannya yang lain, memeluk mereka satu persatu. Katara menatap Aang Jr. Bayi itu masih terlihat optimis. Tersenyum polos pada Katara. Katara mengecupnya dengan mesra, setelah itu Aang Jr memanggilnya. "Mama.."

Iroh segera mengusir mereka. "Cepat! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi. Tempat ini akan segera hancur!"

Haru membantu Katara naik ke atas Appa. Sementara orang dewasa masuk ke dalam terowongan, Katara menerbangkan Appa, dan Haru mengumpulkan bebatuan untuk menjadi perisai mereka. Dari serangan Fire Nation.

Azula dan Zuko saat itu sedang beradu tinju dan Katara melewati mereka. Haru melemparkan bebatuan satu persatu ke arah musuh. Lumayan kena sedikit demi sedikit. Ada beberapa kapal udara Fire Nation yang berhasil dilumpuhkan. Tapi itu tidak cukup.

"Katara! Kita harus berputar! Zuko tertinggal di belakang!" kata Haru.

"Aku tidak melihat Zuko." Kata Katara.

Haru melemparkan batu terakhir. Lalu ia bergerak ke kepala Appa. "Sini, biar aku yang kemudikan, aku tahu dia dimana."

Katara mundur ke sadel Appa dan menunggu sementara Haru mengarahkan Appa kembali untuk menjemput Zuko. Katara mengeluarkan air untuk melindungi mereka dari serangan api Fire Nation troops.

Sementara itu, Zuko dan Azula akhirnya beradu tinju seperti tokoh dragon ball beradu kamehame. Dan akibat dari tumbukan kedua api yang panas itu, terjadilah ledakan yang membuat kedua anak Fire Lord itu terjatuh dari atas kapal udara Fire Nation. Zuko akan terjatuh ke dalam lembah. Sedihnya, ia tidak bisa terbang… tentu saja.

Namun Haru segera datang dari balik kabut. Katara ada di atas sadel, mengulurkan tangan. Zuko juga mengulurkan tangannya.

Saat Katara meraih tangan Zuko, kecepatan Appa membuat cengkraman mereka terancam lepas. Namun Katara tidak menyerah, dan akhirnya Zuko mendarat dengan selamat di atas sadel Appa.

Zuko menyempatkan diri menoleh ke belakangnya. Azula masih melayang-layang. Zuko berbisik dengan khawatir. "Dia .. takkan selamat…"

Mendadak Azula menembakkan hentakan api dari kakinya dan membuatnya menabrak lembah dan Azula pun selamat. Menyaksikan Appa yang semakin menghilang di balik awan membawa kabur saudaranya, Zuko.

"Tentu saja dia selamat." Kata Zuko sambil memalingkan wajah dengan sedikit perasaan lega.

Mereka mendarat di sebuah pulau kecil tak berpenghuni dan mendirikan kemah. Malam harinya Haru dengan riang memuji keberanian Zuko. "Bila tadi terlambat sedikit, kau sudah hancur di dasar lembah! Kau berani sekali menerjang Kapal udara Fire Nation seperti itu!"

Zuko hanya tersenyum kalem.

Katara sudah selesai memasak sup dan menghidangkan untuk keduanya. Ia menyerahkan makanan kepada Haru dengan lembut. "Terima kasih, Katara."

Namun ia menyerahkan semangkuk sup pada Zuko dengan kasar. Tanpa senyum, tanpa kontak mata, tanpa bicara. Ditambah lagi, sup itu sedikit tumpah ke celana Zuko. Haru juga ikut tertegun menyaksikannya. Tapi ia tidak berani ikut campur.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Zuko. "Masih marah padaku?"

Katara meletakkan mangkuk supnya dan meninggalkan Zuko dan Haru begitu saja.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Zuko.

Haru tidak mau ikut campur. Ia tidak memberikan komentar apapun. Zuko akhirnya meletakkan semangkuk supnya dan menghampiri Katara.

Di bawah sinar bulan purnama yang besar, Katara duduk terdiam sambil memandangi ombak memecah karang sedikit demi sedikit. Sewaktu-waktu, karang yang keras akan terkikis air laut yang menyapanya lembut dan gigih. Sesungguhnya bukan hal buruk.. tapi entah kenapa, karang itu masih tetap tidak bisa menyerah.

"Semua orang sudah baik denganku sekarang. Aku salah satu dari kalian. Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Zuko.

Katara kembali menunjukkan sikap bencinya. "Oh ya? Bagaimana denganku? Aku yang pertama kali menerimamu. Tapi kemudian kau membunuh Aang! Kau membunuh harapan seluruh dunia, dan kini sudah tidak ada lagi Airbender di dunia ini! Entah apa yang akan terjadi saat siklus avatar memasuki siklus angin…"

Zuko menghela nafas. Satu avatar usianya panjang, kira-kira bisa mencapai ratusan tahun. Avatar Kyoshi usianya 350 tahun. Itu masih lama sekali, sesuatu pasti akan terjadi untuk mereka. Bila kematian Aang melahirkan Aang Jr, maka dunia tidak kiamat. Pasti akan ada jalan keluar, entah apa itu. Dan itu barangkali masih akan terjadi sekitar seribu tahun lagi. Lama sekali. Untuk apa mengkhawatirkannya? Harusnya saat ini mereka mengkhawatirkan hubungan mereka. Adalah tidak baik bila dalam sebuah kelompok, ada dua orang yang bermusuhan seperti mereka. Bertengkar dan berbeda pendapat itu wajar. Tapi bila sampai tidak berbicara sama sekali, itu sudah melibatkan perasaan benci. Dan itu sangat berbahaya.

"Aku ingin berbaikan denganmu. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Zuko.

Katara mendekati Zuko. "Oh, baik sekali kau. Barangkali kau bisa mengambil Ba Sing Se atas nama Earth Kingdom. Atau .. ah, aku tahu! Kau bisa menghidupkan ibuku kembali… atau lebih baik lagi … kau bisa menghidupkan kembali Aang!"

Lalu Katara melewati Zuko sambil menghantamkan bahunya ke bahu Zuko. Namun perkataan Katara membuat Zuko berpikir ulang. Ia teringat bahwa setiap kali Katara mengungkapkan rasa kesal terhadapnya, Katara selalu menyinggung soal Ibunya atau kematian Aang. Maka itu berarti dua hal yang dilampiaskan Katara padanya adalah tentang ibunya dan Aang.

Malam itu, Zuko melihat Katara bercanda gurau dengan mesra bersama Haru. Mereka saling menatap dan saling tersenyum hanya berdua di sekitar api unggun. Dan entah kenapa .. berbeda dengan Mai, sebelumnya Katara menyinggung perasaan Zuko dengan menuduh yang bukan-bukan. Itu adalah alasan Zuko tidak menyukai Mai. Dan kini dilakukan oleh Katara. Namun herannya, Zuko tidak bisa terima bahwa sekarang Katara sedang bercengrama dengan Haru. Zuko tidak mau melihat dan pergi berpikir apa yang bisa ia lakukan agar Katara mau memaafkannya lagi.

Saat Zuko berpikir-pikir, kemudian ia teringat sesuatu. Saat itu adalah saat dimana ia pertama kali melihat Katara. Dan di sana ada bangkai kapal. Dan bendera di atasnya …

Zuko segera berdiri untuk menghampiri Katara. Namun dari kejauhan, ia melihat Katara dan Haru tertawa-tawa. Haru berdiri dan menunjuk tendanya. Katara terlihat antusias. Ia berdiri dan mengikuti Haru masuk ke dalam tenda. Hal ini membuat Zuko terkejut dan panas.

Saat ia mendekati tenda, lampu tenda Haru dimatikan. Zuko sudah tidak tahu lagi harus sabar seperti apa. Ia kembali ke tebing dan meraung ke arah bulan. Semburan apinya sangat kuat karena kesalnya.

Satu jam kemudian, Zuko akhirnya memutuskan bahwa ia harus melakukannya. Maka ia kembali ke perkemahan dan duduk di depan tenda Haru. Menunggu semalaman di sana.

Akhirnya matahari terbit. Haru keluar dari tendanya dengan perasaan segar. Ia meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya dengan wajah cerah. "Ahhhhhh nyenyak sekali tidurku semalam."

Saat ia menyadari Zuko sedang nongkrong di depan tendanya dengan mata setengah terbuka, Haru menjadi bingung. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Zuko berdiri. "Aku harus bicara dengan cewekmu. Penting."

Haru semakin bingung. "Ce, cewekku? …. Katara?"

Zuko jadi kesal. Dikira Haru sedang main-main. "Sudah, biarkan aku melihatnya!"

Katara keluar dari tendanya yang didirikan di depan tenda Haru. "Ribut sekali pagi-pagi! Kenapa kau sebut aku pacar Haru? Pacarku Aang Jr!"

Haru tertawa ironis. "Kau serius?"

Zuko membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Katara. Melihat tampang mengantuk Zuko, Katara menjadi sedikit kasihan, "Kau kelihatan menyedihkan."

Lalu Katara mengambil sisir dari tasnya dan menyisir rambutnya sambil membelakangi Zuko. Zuko menghampiri Katara. "Ada yang harus kukatakan. Kau harus dengar."

Haru pun seakan mengerti dan dia masuk ke dalam tenda. Tidak ingin ikut campur.

"Tidak bisa. Kita akan pergi mencari ayahku. Kalau kau tidak mau, kita tinggalkan kau sendirian di sini." Kata Katara.

Zuko mengusap matanya dan berkata. "Aku tahu siapa yang membunuh ibumu."

Dan Katara berubah pikiran.

Segera, Haru, Katara dan Zuko menggunakan pakaian hitam yang bisa membantu mereka menyusup ke dalam markas Southern Raiders. Dalam perjalanan, saat Zuko tertidur, Haru yang menjadi supir Appa, berkata pada Katara. "Maaf, aku tidak ingin ikut campur sebenarnya, tapi … aku kebetulan mendengar percakapan kalian. Menurutku, balas dendam bukanlah jalan keluar terbaik, Katara. Kau harus memaafkannya."

Katara diam saja. Hatinya tidak tenang karena bila teori Zuko benar, maka ia akan segera bertemu dengan pembunuh ibunya sebentar lagi. Namun ia sesekali menjawab Haru. "Kalau begitu sama saja dengan tidak melakukan apapun…"

Haru senang Katara mau mendengarkan dia. Ia masih berusaha membujuk Katara. "Berbeda, Katara. Diam saja berarti diam saja. Sedangkan memaafkan, berarti kau sudah berbuat baik demi dirimu sendiri dan demi orang yang bersalah kepadamu."

Mendadak Zuko tertawa. "Ya…. Kita akan maafkan dia, tuan bijak .."

Sesungguhnya ia setengah menyindir Katara yang tidak mau juga memaafkan dirinya. Haru hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Saat Katara dan Zuko menyusup ke dalam markas Southern Raiders, Haru diam di atas Appa sambil menjaga diri. Mereka harus menyusup atau petugas di markas akan memberitahu orang lapangan bahwa ada yang mengincar mereka dan mereka akan kabur sebelum Katara sampai di post mereka.

Akhirnya mereka mengetahui tempat para Southern Raiders itu berada. Di Welltall Island. Dengan cepat mereka segera terbang ke sana. Zuko terbangun dari tidurnya dan melihat Haru juga tertidur. Katara masih terjaga. Zuko berkata dengan lembut padanya. "Belum melihatmu tidur. Tidurlah. Kau butuh tenaga nanti."

"Jangan khawatir, aku punya banyak.." jawab Katara. "Aku bukanlah gadis lemah yang mereka lihat 8 tahun lalu."

Katara masih ingat dengan baik saat itu. Ia baru saja bermain dengan Sokka saat Southern Raiders datang dan menyerang desa. Para lelaki keluar untuk menyambut serangan Southern Raiders sehingga desa tidak ada yang menjaga dan saat Katara masuk ke dalam rumah, ia melihat seorang prajurit Fire Nation untuk pertama kalinya. Tatapan matanya sangat jahat dan tajam.

"Keluarlah nak, aku bisa mengurus ini." Kata Kya.

"Bu, aku takut.." Katara hampir menangis.

Kya dengan tenang tersenyum pada putrinya. "Cari ayahmu. Ini bukan masalah."

Maka Katara pergi meninggalkan rumahnya sambil memanggil-manggil ayahnya. Dan saat mereka kembali ke rumah untuk menolong Kya, prajurit Fire Nation yang menyeramkan itu sudah tidak ada di sana. Hanya ada ….

Katara tampak tegar di balik cahaya matahari tenggelam. Zuko menghampirinya dan mengambil tali kendali Appa. Katara menatap Zuko yang tersenyum padanya. "Lihatlah. Kau tidak membentakku atau memukulku lagi. Mana energimu? Tidurlah."

Akhirnya Katara menurut dan tertidur di sebelah Haru. Dan beberapa jam kemudian Zuko melihat kapal Southern Raiders dari kejauhan. "Kita sudah sampai!"

Haru dan Katara terbangun. Katara segera melindungi Appa dengan dinding air untuk menyusup ke dekat kapal Southern Raiders. Ia muncul bersama dengan gelombang lautan yang menghantam geladak atas kapal dan menyapu beberapa prajurit Fire Nation.

Haru lagi-lagi berjaga di atas Appa. Di atas kapal yang sedang berlayar di lautan, Earth bender tidak bisa berbuat banyak kecuali dia bisa berkelahi dengan menggunakan tangan kosong atau pedang.

Di dalam kapal, Zuko berlari di belakang Katara dan melindunginya dari musuh yang hendak menyerang mereka dari belakang. Katara membobol pintu anjungan kapal dimana pimpinan Southern Raiders berada. Tenaga air yang sangat kuat membuat pintu terjebol. Zuko segera melompat ke depan Katara untuk menangkis dua buah bola api yang dilepaskan ke arah mereka.

Saat pimpinan Southern Raiders itu hendak menantang Zuko, mendadak tangannya bergerak sendiri dan membuatnya panik. Katara melumpuhkannya dengan ilmu Blood Bending.

Namun saat melihat matanya, Katara sadar bahwa mereka salah orang. "Bukan dia.."

Zuko terkejut. "Apa maksudmu, bukan dia? Dia ini pimpinan Southern Raiders."

Katara tidak pernah melupakan tatapan mata jahat itu. Dan ia yakin sekali bahwa bukan dia. Zuko membekuk tangan pimpinan Southern Raiders dan menempelkan wajahnya ke kaca anjungan. "Kau pasti tahu orang yang kami cari!"

"Kau pasti mencari Yon Rha. Dia sudah pensiun 4 tahun lalu! Aku akan beritahukan kau tempat tinggalnya sekarang bila kau lepaskan aku!" katanya.

Segera setelah pimpinan Southern Raiders itu memberi tahu Zuko dan Katara tempat tinggal Yon Rha, mereka mendatanginya di tempat.

Yon Rha kini bernasib naas. Satu-satunya perempuan yang mau hidup dengannya hanyalah ibunya yang galak dan judes serta banyak maunya. Setiap hari ia menanam sayuran di kebunnya sendiri. Tapi sayurannya tidak ada yang enak. Ia bersikap baik pada ibunya, tapi ibunya terlampau galak dan selalu membentakinya.

Yon Rha turun ke desa untuk membeli sayuran yang diinginkan ibunya. Sepanjang jalan, Yon Rha merasa ada yang sedang membuntutinya. Sudah wajar bagi seorang pendekar, sekalipun sudah mantan untuk mengetahui bahwa dirinya sedang dibuntuti.

Akhirnya hujan pun turun dan di jalan sepi, Yon Rha menyerang semak-semak secara mendadak. "Aku tahu kau di sana!"

Namun tidak ada yang terjadi. Maka Yon Rha memunguti sayurannya dan berjalan kembali ke rumahnya. Akan tetapi baru satu langkah ia berjalan, ia sudah tersandung. Dan segera seseorang melemparkan bola api ke padanya sehingga Yon Rha mundur ketakutan.

"Kita ga sembunyi dibalik semak." Kata Zuko. Lalu ia maju selangkah sambil mengancam Yon Rha. "Dan aku takkan ragu untuk menyerangmu lagi!"

Yon Rha ketakutan. "Ampun.. ampuun… ambil barang-barangku, ambil uangku, tapi ampuni aku!"

Katara lalu muncul dan membuka penutup mulutnya. "Kau ingat aku?"

Yon Rha tidak terlalu ingat. "Sepertinya tidak …"

Zuko membentaknya. "Sebaiknya kau ingat karena hidupmu tergantung pada ingatanmu itu!"

Berangsur-angsur ingatan kembali kepada Yon Rha. "Ya.. aku ingat… kau gadis kecil dari suku air itu…"

"Kau bunuh ibuku!" kata Katara dengan marah. Lalu dengan sedih ia melanjutkan. "Ia sedang melindungi Water bender terakhir di South Pole."

Yon Rha menjadi penasaran. "Ha? Siapa?"

"Aku!" Katara lalu mengumpulkan air hujan yang jatuh. Di atas tanah, di udara, di sekitarnya. Lalu ia menjadikannya tombak-tombak es yang tajam dan runcing dan menyerang Yon Rha. Yon Rha meringkuk ketakutan.

Namun Katara menghentikannya dan menyudahinya. Tombak-tombak e situ mencair seketika mengguyur tubuh Yon Rha. Selamat dari kematian yang mengerikan, Yon Rha berlutut di hadapan Katara. "Ampun! Aku salah! Aku telah melakukan hal yang buruk. Kenapa tidak kau ambil nyawa ibuku saja? Adil, kan?"

Mendengar itu, Katara kecewa. "Selama ini aku selalu penasaran, monster seperti apa yang melakukan hal tersebut pada ibuku. Tapi setelah melihatmu sekarang… aku mengerti.. kau bahkan tidak berguna untuk dibunuh. Tidak ada apapun dalam dirimu. Kau kosong, hampa, dan menyedihkan."

Katara membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Yon Rha yang gemetaran dan lega karena baru saja selamat. Zuko mengikuti Katara dari belakang. Yon Rha bersedih karena ia harus kembali ke tempat ibunya yang galak.

"Sudah?" tanya Haru.

Melihat wajah kecewa Katara dan gadis itu tidak mau bicara sedikitpun, Haru menatap Zuko dengan bingung. Zuko menggeleng padanya untuk memberitahunya agar tidak menyinggung hal itu lagi untuk sementara waktu.

"Yip yip!" Haru menerbangkan Appa.

Di atas sadel, Zuko melihat Katara begitu sedih. Barangkali ia merasa kecewa. Kecewa karena apa? Karena tidak mampu membalas dendam? Bila ia membalas dendam, apakah ia akan seperti ini juga? Zuko ingin sekali menghiburnya, tapi belum bergerak saja, Katara sudah memalingkan wajahnya darinya. Akhirnya Zuko berjalan ke arah kemudi dan menyuruh Haru duduk di sebelah Katara.

Haru segera menghibur Katara yang tersenyum padanya.

Zuko hanya bisa membawa mereka ke Ember Island yang indah agar Katara bisa menenangkan diri di tempat yang damai.


	12. Chapter 10 : Finally Reconcile

**Chapter 10 :**

Kini Sokka dan rombongan lainnya sudah bertemu dengan perkumpulan rahasia Order of White Lotus. Sokka bertemu dengan Master Pian Dao dan diajari cara berkelahi yang benar menggunakan Pedang. Sokka cepat belajar dan ia juga membuat pedang dari batu meteor yang terjatuh tidak jauh dari sana.

Toph bertemu dengan Bumi dan berbagi tips Earth bending, semua orang mendapatkan pelajarannya masing-masing. Mereka juga bertemu dengan Master Paku yang bersikap angkuh pada Sokka, namun selalu menanyakan keadaan Katara. Bumi sempat mengamuk dan ingin mencari dan membunuh Zuko saat ia mendengar bahwa Zuko telah membunuh Aang, sekalipun ia tidak sengaja. Orang-orang segera sibuk menahannya dan menyabarkannya.

"Sabar, dia masih kecil."

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu. Zuko tidak sengaja, dia akan memperbaiki kesalahannya."

Para tetua berkumpul dan berdiskusi mengenai siasat perang.

"Hakoda sudah membicarakan siasat yang tepat. Seseorang harus menyusup ke istana Fire Nation dan mengalahkan Azula. Sudah pasti Ozai akan membatalkan rencananya dan kembali ke Fire Nation. Pada saat ia hampir sampai ke Fire Nation, kita rebut kembali Ba Sing Se." kata Iroh.

Master Pian Dao yang kritis lalu bertanya. "Siapa yang bisa menjamin Fire Lord akan segera kembali ke Fire Nation saat mendengar negaranya jatuh?"

Hakoda tersenyum. "Percayalah. Keputusan apapun yang diambil Ozai pada akhirnya hanya akan merugikan dia."

Sokka menerangkan. "Bila ia memutuskan untuk kembali, kita bisa menyerang Ba Sing Se. Namun bila ia memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal, ia kehilangan Negara asalnya, tidak memiliki tempat pulang, sementara Ba Sing Se adalah kota yang dipenuhi oleh para pemberontak. Kota yang dipenuhi pemberontak adalah kota yang sangat rawan keamanannya."

Master Pian Dao tersenyum. "Aku suka ide brilian itu."

"Maka dari itu, tanpa diragukan lagi, kita akan menyerang Ba Sing Se pada saat komet Sozin tiba. Kau keberatan?" Iroh melirik Jeong Jeong.

Jeong Jeong tersenyum. "Ozai mungkin Fire Bender terkuat. Tapi kekuatan dia hanya sedikit diatas kau dan aku. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan bila menghadapi kita berdua?"

Siasat sudah ditetapkan. Sambil menunggu komet itu datang, masih cukup waktu untuk berlatih dan bersiap-siap.

Zuko menerima pesan dari messenger Hawk. Dari Iroh. Isinya mengatakan bahwa mereka kini sedang bersama pasukan Order of White Lotus. Iroh sudah mengawasi keadaan Ba Sing Se. Dan Fire Lord sungguh-sungguh berada di Ba Sing Se, dan menurut Jeong Jeong, Azula ada di istananya dengan sedikit sekali pasukan Fire Nation karena seluruh pasukan dialihkan ke Ba Sing Se untuk keamanan penakhlukkan tempat metropolitan itu.

"_ibukota kosong sekarang. Tapi kau harus berhati-hati. Azula ada di sana menunggumu. Jangan lengah dengan kosongnya penjagaan di sana. Kau harus ingat bahwa Dai Li selalu ada di sekitar Azula untuk melindunginya. Bagaimana kabarmu dengan gadis suku air itu? apakah kalian sudah berbaikan? _

_Kuharap sudah, karena kau harus siap karena 10 jam sebelum Komet Sozin tiba, kau sudah harus bisa mengalahkan Azula. Bila Azula berhasil kau kalahkan, seluruh istana akan takhluk padamu. Saat itulah, kita akan menyerang Ba Sing Se."_

Zuko membicarakannya bersama Haru. Setiap hari mereka berdua sparring. Awalnya Haru sama sekali bukan tandingan Zuko. Akan tetapi lama kelamaan Haru mampu mengimbanginya. Sementara Haru dan Zuko semakin dekat, Katara semakin menjauh.

"Kau tidak bicara padanya?" tanya Haru.

"Aku sudah berusaha keras untuk menyapanya, tapi kelihatannya percuma." Kata Zuko, pesimis.

Haru tersenyum. "Aku perhatikan kau yang tidak menyapanya lagi sejak kita ke tempat ini. Barangkali bukannya sudah berusaha keras,… tapi kurang keras?"

Zuko menatap Katara. Ia sedang berlatih Tai Chi. Wajahnya tampak sedih.

"Kurasa jangan dibiarkan berlarut-larut. Akan menjadi kebiasaan dan akhirnya ia akan terbiasa membencimu. Padahal sesungguhnya tidak ada lagi yang salah. Sapalah dia." Kata Haru, membujuk sekali lagi.

Malam itu, mereka makan malam di rumah liburan keluarga Zuko. Tempat itu sudah dikosongkan dan dilupakan oleh keluarga kerajaan. Bahkan untuk masuk ke sana, Zuko harus mendobrak pintunya sampai hancur.

Saat itu Haru entah berada dimana, dan membuat suasana makan malam berdua antara Zuko dan Katara menjadi sangat hening. Dalam hati Zuko ingin sekali membuka percakapan. Pikirannya sibuk memikirkan bahan obrolan pembuka.

Namun saat Zuko sudah tahu mau membicarakan apa, Haru sudah datang duluan sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Katara.

Haru mengeluarkan sesuatu di balik punggungnya. Sebuah poster. "Lihat. Ada pertunjukkan tentang Avatar. Boy in the Iceberg."

"Lupakan saja .. aku dan ibuku pernah nonton di sana waktu aku masih kecil. Dan aktor di sana sangat payah." Kata Zuko.

"Ayolah, kurasa bukan ide buruk. Tak ada salahnya bersenang-senang sebelum hari besar itu tiba!" kata Haru.

"Kapan?" Kata Katara.

"Besok, mulai pagi hingga malam. Kelihatannya akan menjadi pertunjukkan yang panjang sebelum komet tiba." Kata Haru.

Katara setuju. "Mari menonton."

Lalu Haru bertanya pada Zuko. "Kau juga ikut, Zuko."

Zuko melirik Katara. Katara segera memalingkan wajahnya perlahan darinya. Zuko lalu menolak. "Tidak… kalian berdua saja."

"Ah loyo sekali kau. Aku sudah beli tiket untuk 3 orang!" kata Haru.

Akhirnya keesokan paginya, mereka menonton pertunjukan itu. Sejak awal, Haru ingin menyiasati agar Zuko duduk di sebelah Katara. Tapi Zuko malah pindah tempat duduk sehingga Haru berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Akhirnya Haru beralibi akan membeli minuman. Dan karena itulah akhirnya Zuko duduk di sebelah Katara juga.

Mereka tenang sekali saat menonton pertunjukan jelek itu. Aktor yang memerankan Katara bertubuh montok dan menangis terus sepanjang pertunjukan. Akhirnya tawa Zuko terlepas juga. Katara merasa keberatan ditertawakan. Saat actor yang memerankan Zuko muncul dan selalu marah-marah sambil terus membicarakan kehormatan, Katara membalas dengan cara melirik Zuko dengan sedikit nakal.

"Aku tidak sengotot itu!" kata Zuko, protes.

"Masa?" Katara menggodanya.

"Aku …" Zuko tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi mengomentari pertunjukan yang payah itu.

Tapi kemudian Katara berkata dengan kalem. "Tapi menurutku actor itu memang tidak mirip denganmu."

Zuko merasakan ada sedikit kehangatan dalam hatinya. Ia menatap Katara dengan tidak percaya bahwa gadis itu akhirnya bicara baik-baik dengannya juga. Setelah melihat senyum di wajah Katara, Zuko akhirnya juga berkata. "Kurasa kau jauh lebih cantik daripada actor perempuan itu."

"Kau bercanda? Tentu saja!" Katara percaya diri.

Tanpa sadar mereka akhirnya saling berbicara, walau sedikit demi sedikit saja. Namun Haru yang duduk di belakang mereka merasa puas karena rencananya membuat mereka berdua berbaikan itu berhasil.

Akhirnya muncul adegan dimana Zuko dan Katara berada di goa Kristal berduaan. Kedua actor yang memerankan mereka berciuman. Melihat ini, wajah Zuko terlihat heran, tidak terima, dan pucat. Hatinya berdebar-debar karena tersinggung. Ia melirik Katara untuk melihat reaksinya, apakah Katara tahu perasaannya yang digambarkan di sana dengan gamblang? Ia memang menyukai Katara sejak itu, tapi ia tidak sevulgar itu.

Katara terlihat sedikit manyun sambil menautkan kedua alisnya. Lalu ia melirik Zuko juga. Keduanya sepakat bahwa adegan itu memang menjijikan. Dan perlahan duduk saling menjauh.

Adegan diteruskan dimana Zuko terlihat seperti orang mesum yang selalu berusaha mencari kesempatan untuk mengintip Katara. Aang selalu digambarkan bertengkar dengannya dan akhirnya berebut celana dalam Katara dan menyebabkan Zuko mencekik Aang hingga tewas.

Actor Zuko terlihat senang dan tertawa seperti setan lalu berkata "Avatar sudah mati! Sainganku sudah tidak ada lagi! Katara milikku!"

Zuko menampar wajahnya sendiri. Facepalm. Katara meninggalkan Zuko ke beranda belakang dengan dingin. Zuko hanya bisa mengeluh dengan lemas.

Adegan berikutnya seperti tamparan bertubi-tubi bagi Zuko. Digambarkan bahwa Zuko membawa Katara kabur ke South Pole untuk kawin lari dan Katara melahirkan seorang bayi di sana. Bayi itu kemudian dibawa ke North Pole oleh keduanya untuk bergabung dengan keluarga besarnya di utara, meminta restu. Tapi di tengah jalan mereka dikejar-kejar Fire Nation. Zuko berselingkuh dengan Mai, termasuk saat bayi mereka diculik bajak laut, Katara yang berjuang sendirian merebut kembali Aang Jr. Adegan yang ada tidak berbeda dengan kualitas konflik dan plot dalam serial sinetron.

Akhirnya Zuko sadar dan bertobat setelah berjudi hingga dimasukkan penjara di North Pole, tapi Katara membebaskan dia dari penjara. Zuko yang bertobat lalu dimaafkan oleh Sokka yang menikah dengan Toph.

Act tiga selesai dan saatnya istirahat. Katara berdiri di beranda sementara Zuko duduk sendirian di gang. Seorang anak kecil sedang cosplay dengan pakaian Aang melewatinya dan berkata pada Zuko. "Hey, cosplaymu bagus juga. Tapi luka bakarnya salah tempat tuh!"

Zuko marah. "Ini memang disini!"

Haru menghampirinya. "Kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja."

"Semua adegan barusan .. seperti menamparku di muka." Kata Zuko.

"Kenapa demikian? Kau tersinggung? Kau tidak seperti itu, kan?" tanya Haru.

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak begitu!" Zuko membela diri.

Haru menasihatinya lagi. "Kalau begitu tidak usah tersinggung."

"Kurasa karena Katara belum memaafkan aku tentang Aang…" kata Zuko.

"Kalau begitu, minta maaflah." Kata Haru. "Dia masih di beranda belakang, sendirian menatap bulan. Kuperhatikan sejak kalian saling mendiamkan, ia selalu murung. Kurasa ada yang menghambat perasaannya sehingga ia merasa terpenjara."

"Aku takut salah bicara dan malah membuatnya semakin marah." kata Zuko, mengaku.

"Tidak perlu takut. Katakan saja apa adanya. Katara pasti mengerti." Kata Haru. Lalu ia menambahkan. "Kurasa justru ia malah sedang menunggumu menyapanya."

Maka Zuko berdiri dan berjalan ke beranda belakang. Katara mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang yang menghampirinya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Zuko. Ia sudah terbiasa memalingkan wajah. Tapi kali ini ia ingin melawan kebiasaan itu. ia tahu Zuko ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu, dan ia memutuskan untuk menunggunya mengucapkan apa yang ingin diucapkannya.

Seperti Zuko yang biasa, ia selalu kikuk bila ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu pada orang lain. "Hai, Zuko nih.. aku mau ngasih tau kalau aku ga seperti actor itu. Aku membunuh Aang karena aku ingin membela diri, bukan karena kamu. Err… tidak, maksudku, aku memang suka padamu, tapi bukan itu alasanku membunuh Aang. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bahwa aku bisa melakukan jurus itu. Kau tahu sebenarnya Mai ada di sana, mengajak jadian… tapi err… aku pikir kau tidak boleh ditinggal begitu saja… maka aku…"

Katara kebingungan dan memutuskan bahwa Zuko harus mengulangi apa yang ingin ia sampaikan. Tapi jangan sekarang. Kemudian ia kembali meninggalkan Zuko, masuk ke dalam dan duduk di bangku penonton untuk menonton acara lagi.

Sepeninggal Katara, Zuko merenggut rambutnya dengan gemas. "Aduhh! Kenapa aku bilang padanya bahwa aku menyukainya! Goblok! Arghh!"

Katara duduk di sebelah Haru, dibelakang. Saat Zuko masuk, Zuko duduk sendirian di depan.

Adegan-adegan selanjutnya benar-benar menghukum Zuko.

Digambarkan Zuko menyeret Sokka masuk ke Boiling Rock, bekerja sama dengan selingkuhannya, Mai. Namun Sokka berhasil kabur dan membawa Zuko sebagai tahanan.

Pada akhirnya, Zuko di brainwash oleh Katara dan menjadi seperti anjing peliharaan mereka. Pada saat komet tiba, Fire Lord menghujani dunia dengan kekuatan api, dan semua orang mati.

Haru menghibur Zuko dalam perjalanan pulang. "Sudahlah… kuakui memang skrenario mereka tega sekali, tapi toh bukan seperti itu kenyataannya."

Zuko menatap Katara yang berjalan beberapa langkah di hadapannya. Haru menyikutnya dan berbisik. "Sudah minta maaf belum?"

Zuko terlihat pesimis. "Sudah… sepertinya.."

Keesokan paginya, Haru menjadi panik. Ia membangunkan Zuko. Tapi Zuko tidak bangun juga, maka ia menampar Zuko sampai terbangun. "Hei! kenapa sih?"

"Baca ini!" Haru dengan wajah panik menyerahkan sebuah surat.

Dan isi surat itu membuat Zuko terkejut.

_Aku pergi. Jangan cari aku. Kurasa lebih baik kita tidak usah bertemu lagi._

_Jaga dirimu baik-baik, kau tidak pernah membentakku seberapa menyebalkannya aku, aku yakin kau juga bisa bersabar pada orang lain. Demi kesehatanmu sendiri._

_Mai cukup baik untukmu, berbaik hatilah padanya._

_Katara._

_Ps : good luck_

"Kudengar kau butuh dia untuk menghadapi Azula kalau-kalau kau tersambar petirnya nanti. Sekarang dia pergi, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Aku tidak mungkin bisa menyembuhkanmu bila terjadi sesuatu padamu!" kata Haru dengan panik.

Zuko segera berdiri dan mengenakan pakaiannya. "Tentu saja kau tidak bisa menyembuhkanku. Bila aku terkena petir, maka yang bisa kau lakukan adalah menguburku. Haru, ayo, kita akan berlayar, kita cari dia!"

"Lalu Appa bagaimana?"

Zuko terkejut. "Dia tidak membawa Appa?"

Haru menunjukkan Appa yang mengaum polos di belakangnya.

_Ini lebih gawat…. Ngapain dia sendirian, dan mau kemana?_ Pikir Zuko. "Sepertinya ia berada tidak jauh dari sini."

Maka Zuko dan Haru mencari Katara di sekitar Ember Island. Namun tidak ditemukan sama sekali. Zuko terlihat murung.

"Katamu kau sudah bicara padanya." kata Haru.

"Memang, tapi .. sepertinya aku salah bicara." Kata Zuko.

"Memangnya apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Haru.

"Bukan salah di .. maksudku, aku tidak bisa bicara dengan wajar. Aku kikuk sekali kemarin. Kurasa ia kebingungan menangkap apa yang hendak kukatakan." Kata Zuko menyesal.

Haru tahu bahwa Zuko memang agak kikuk orangnya. Dan ia bisa membayangkan apa yang dikatakan Zuko kemarin. Lalu ia memberi sedikit tips. "Kalau kau minta maaf, terutama ke seorang perempuan, kau harus lakukan dengan benar. Kau harus mengerti apa yang membuatmu bersalah baginya, dan tahu apa yang ia inginkan darimu. Setelah itu, katakan apa adanya dengan tegas tanpa bertele-tele. Dan jangan cengengesan. Aku percaya kalau kau melakukannya dengan benar, ia pasti akan mendengarkanmu. .. asal kau tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama lagi."

Zuko lalu mengajak Haru naik ke atas Appa. Ia membawa Haru pergi ke sebuah daerah di pinggiran Fire Nation, tempat sebuah kedai yang seringkali didatangi para bounty hunter yang baru melepas lelah untuk makan, menginap atau membuat onar.

"Untuk apa kita di sini?" tanya Haru.

Zuko menunjuk seorang perempuan cantik dengan dandanan agak gothic. "Jun…"

Terlihatlah seorang perempuan sedang mengalahkan dua orang lelaki kekar. Mereka dibodohinya seperti petarung amatiran. Setelah Jun duduk lagi di kursinya, Zuko menghampirinya. Jun menyapanya duluan. "Wah wah .. ternyata si pangeran lagi. Mana kakekmu yang aneh itu?"

"Dia pamanku." Kata Zuko.

Jun melirik Haru. "Kukira kau sudah berbaikan dengan cewekmu."

"Aku belum punya cewek." Kata Zuko dengan tenang.

"Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin kau bantu aku mencari seseorang."

Jun mendesah. "Lagi? Tidak mau. Kau pecundang. Dan petualanganmu ga asik…"

Zuko berkata dengan nada tinggi. "Apakah menyelamatkan dunia kurang asik lagi?"

Jun mendekati anjingnya, Nayla. Ia masih dengan lidahnya yang mampu membuat orang lumpuh sementara. "Berikan aku sampel yang memiliki aroma tubuhnya. Kau tahu bagaimana cara kerjanya."

Haru menyadari bahwa mereka tidak memiliki peninggalan Katara. Surat yang diberikan Katara sudah pasti bercampur dengan aroma Haru dan Zuko. Akhirnya Zuko mengeluarkan benda keramat terbuat dari kain dan berwarna putih.

"Ewww… pakaian dalam? Apakah kau baru saja tidur dengan seorang wanita dan kemudian langsung dicampakkan?" tanya Jun.

Zuko menjadi kesal. "Sudah jangan banyak tanya!"

Maka Jun membimbing Zuko dan Haru yang mengikutinya dengan Appa menelusuri jejak Katara. Mereka berlari ke Ba Sing Se, ke arah dimana para orang tua sedang berkemah. Saat mereka tiba disana, matahari sedang terbenam.

Sebelum sampai ke tempat perkemahan, mereka menemukan Katara sedang berjalan kaki. Dan melihat Jun sedang mengejarnya, diikuti Appa, Katara segera berlari menghindari mereka.

Zuko berseru padanya. "Mau lari kemana kau! tunggu!"

Katara berlari terlalu kencang, sehingga membuatnya terpeleset dan jatuh ke atas tanah. Jun dan Zuko mengepungnya. Jun menyindir Zuko. "Itu cewekmu? Wow! Ia terlihat lebih dewasa dan lebih cantik sekarang .. tidak heran ia mencampakkanmu lagi. Kau terlalu jelek untuknya."

Zuko tidak mengacuhkan Jun. Ia menghampiri Katara. Tapi Katara melawan. Ia mengeluarkan air dari kantung airnya. Zuko menangkis dengan semburan api seperlunya. Sedikit air yang terbentur apinya menguap. "Kau lari sendirian sejauh ini? Apa maksud surat ini?"

Zuko menyodorkan surat yang ditinggalkan Katara kemarin pada penulisnya.

"Maksudku sudah jelas. Jangan cari aku lagi!" Katara marah.

"Tapi kau tidak memberitahu kemana kau pergi atau dengan apa dan siapa." Kata Zuko sedikit emosi.

"Untuk apa aku memberitahumu kemana aku akan pergi kalau aku tidak ingin kau mencariku? Bodoh!"

"Kau tidak membawa Appa denganmu, bagaimana bila terjadi sesuatu?"

"Apa perdulimu?"

Jun berbisik-bisik pada Haru. "Pertama kali pangeran bodoh itu mencariku, ia memintaku mencari pacarnya. Saat itu mereka juga berkelahi pada akhirnya. Apakah mereka selalu berkelahi?"

Haru merasa sedikit konyol juga. "Sebenarnya … masalahnya lebih rumit dari itu…"

Zuko protes lagi. "Kenapa kau sebut-sebut Mai? Darimana kau tahu tentang dia?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Jun mendapatkan fakta lain untuk bergosip dengan Haru. "Wow… jadi dia ditinggalkan ceweknya karena berselingkuh?"

Haru tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. "Ehh .. kurang tahu…"

Zuko menggenggam tangan Katara, tapi Katara menolak dan melawan. "Lepaskan aku!"

Jun bersiul. "Wow… drama.."

Katara masih memberontak. "Kubilang lepaskan aku! Masih banyak waterbender lain di utara yang menguasai ilmu penyembuhan!"

Semakin Katara berusaha melepaskan diri, Zuko semakin menggunakan tenaganya. Zuko beruntung saat itu bulan belum muncul sehingga ilmu blood bending tidak bisa dilakukan. Dan tenaga Zuko sebagai seorang lelaki lebih besar daripada Katara. Akhirnya Katara berhenti melawan saat Zuko menggenggam kedua lengannya dengan erat.

"Ini bukan soal sambaran petir Azula!" Zuko lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan dirinya agar ia bisa berbisik di telinganya "Ada satu hal yang membuatku berpikir .. aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu jauh dariku .."

Mendengar itu, Katara menyerah. Ia berhenti untuk mendorong Zuko..

Jun mengajak Haru taruhan. "50 koin, gadis itu akan menamparnya begitu dia menciumnya."

"A, ayahku menghajarku bila ia tahu aku taruhan…" Haru menjadi panik.

Jun tertawa. "Ayolah, 1 koin juga tidak apa-apa."

Haru dengan sedih karena ia sangat amat terpaksa menerima taruhan yang sebaliknya. "Baiklah … 1 koin… mereka akan berbaikan .."

Namun ternyata Haru yang sudah pesimis duluan itu tidak bisa berhenti tertawa saat ia menang taruhan.


	13. Chapter 11 : The Last Battle

**Chapter 11 : The Last Battle**

"Baguslah akhirnya kalian sudah berbaikan." Haru terlihat senang, dan yang lebih membuatnya senang lagi karena ia berhasil mendapatkan 50 keping uang tambahan hari ini. Jun tidak bicara apapun. Wajahnya terlihat kesal. Ia pamit dan pergi karena masih ada urusan di tempat lain.

"Berhubung kita sudah dekat, kurasa tidak ada salahnya bila kita menengok para tetua. Sekalian aku ingin melihat orang-orang seperti apa mereka." kata Haru.

Saat Katara hendak berjalan untuk menaiki Appa, Zuko menarik tangannya dan menahannya lalu berkata pada Haru. "Kami ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar."

Haru merasa senang. Ia mendukung mereka. "Baiklah, kuharap kalian tidak tersesat."

Sepeninggal Haru, Zuko dan Katara malah terdiam sambil malu-malu.

Zuko memecahkan keheningan. "Kurasa arahnya ke sana."

"Iya, pasti." Jawab Katara. Ada senyum kecil terbias di wajahnya.

Ini pertama kalinya mereka berdua berjalan dengan kalem. Biasanya saat Aang Jr ada di gendongan Katara, Zuko hanya membawakan barang-barang mereka dan berjalan di belakang. Pangeran yang diperlakukan seperti kurir.

Kali ini mereka berjalan bersebelahan. Jarak mereka cukup dekat dan sesekali tangan mereka bersentuhan. Katara tersenyum sendiri menyadari betapa wajar dan lega perasaannya sekarang.

Saat Zuko memberanikan diri untuk menggandeng tangan Katara, itu membuat gadis tersebut terkejut. Saat ia menatap Zuko, pemuda itu juga menatapnya dengan senyum yang menyiratkan penuh rasa kekaguman. Terbesit sebuah pertanyaan dari dalam hati Katara; _Apa yang ia kagumi? _

Katara balas merapatkan jemarinya diantara jemari Zuko.

Bayangan Aang kembali muncul. Dan Katara memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Zuko, menatap lurus ke depan. Namun ia tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya di tangan Zuko.

Namun beberapa saat setelah mereka berjalan cukup jauh, Katara masih dapat merasakan bahwa Zuko masih menatapnya dengan kagum. Katara lalu bertanya padanya. "Ada apa di wajahku? Lihatlah ke depan. Kau tidak takut tersesat?"

"Aku tidak keberatan tersesat di sini selamanya." Jawab Zuko sedikit ambigu, karena saat berkata begitu, ia terus menatap Katara, menunjukkan bahwa kata "Di sini" bisa juga berarti lain dari arti harafiahnya.

Katara tidak mengerti kenapa ia menjadi berdebar-debar dan sedikit gugup. Maka dari itu ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Zuko dan berlari ke depan. "Kalau aku sih tidak mau tersesat. Aku sudah capek berjalan."

Katara lari duluan. Zuko mengejarnya. "Hei! jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Mereka berdua tertawa-tawa, hingga akhirnya Zuko berhasil menangkapnya dari belakang dan memeluknya dengan hangat.

Bayangan Aang kembali muncul dalam benak Katara.

Dan gadis itu kini memutuskan untuk membalas pelukan Zuko, bahkan memeluknya lebih hangat, semakin ia melepaskan perasaannya dan rasa sedihnya, semakin bebas perasaannya, semakin ia menyadari betapa sesungguhnya ia sangat merindukan Zuko.

Yang berlalu biarkanlah berlalu, terus menjadi kenangan terindah sementara kaki terus melangkah menapaki kehidupan yang sudah membentang di depan mata. Life must goes on.

"Aku selalu berpikir bahwa kau benar-benar musibah. Kau terlihat menyedihkan, dan kalau kau ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu, terkadang kau bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau ucapkan…" Katara mengatakan itu sambil memeluk leher Zuko.

Tetapi Katara melanjutkan. "Namun beberapa hari ini aku cukup banyak merenung.. kau tidak pernah menyerah. Kau pemberani sekalipun banyak yang lebih beruntung darimu. Kau selalu melakukan kesalahan, dan semua berjalan tidak seperti yang kau harapkan… kau juga tidak selalu mendapatkan apapun yang kau inginkan."

Katara mengambil jarak sedikit antara dirinya dengan Zuko untuk menyampaikan rasa kagumnya pada pemuda itu lewat ekspresi wajahnya. "…. Tapi kau tidak pernah lari dari masalah."

"Aku adalah pelarian Negara api." Ralat Zuko, mengacaukan suasana.

"Tapi dibalik pelarian itu … kau tidak takut dianggap pengkhianat, demi kebaikan negaramu sendiri." Katara tetap merasa kagum padanya. "Dan apa yang kau lakukan pada saat awal kita bertemu, .. pada dasarnya kau hanya melakukan apa yang wajar dilakukan oleh orang seusia kita… kau hanya berusaha agar diterima dan dicintai keluargamu."

Zuko jadi menyesal karena teringat pada masa-masa dahulu.

Katara menggeleng. Ia tidak bermaksud membuat Zuko menjadi pesimis. "Bahkan saat kami menganggapmu musuh, aku bisa merasakan bahwa masih ada sisi kemanusiaan dalam dirimu. Kurasakan bahwa jiwamu bukanlah monster brutal .. kau masih memiliki kebaikan dalam hatimu.

Barangkali karena itulah, aku bisa dengan bebas mengungkapkan rasa sedihku tentang ibuku padamu .. sekalipun kau sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu.. aku bahkan tidak pernah membicarakannya dengan orang lain seperti saat aku membicarakannya denganmu. Kau pemarah, tapi kau tidak pernah marah padaku. …"

Sambil tersenyum pada Katara, Zuko bertanya. "Kau mau maafkan aku?"

"Selalu ada maaf untukmu." Jawab Katara, tegas.

Sesungguhnya, Zuko cukup terkejut mendengar ucapan Katara. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah menyadari hal tersebut ada dalam dirinya. Mengetahui ternyata memang ada orang yang begitu memahaminya dan ia selalu bersedia merentangkan tangan untuk memaafkan dia dan memberinya kesempatan, Zuko merasa lega. Dalam benaknya, ia semakin yakin bahwa Katara adalah orang yang ia inginkan untuk berada di sisinya.

Ia tidak butuh pengorbanan. Ia lelaki. Ia yang harus berkorban demi wanita yang dicintainya. Ia juga tidak butuh belas kasih. Ia seorang lelaki yang tangguh. Belas kasih malah akan menghambat potensinya. Ia hanya seseorang yang berjalan dalam jalan kebenaran, namun tanpa cahaya. Tapi ia tidak butuh cahaya. Instingnya akan selalu membimbingnya ke arah yang benar. Yang ia butuhkan adalah kesempatan dan pengampunan. Seseorang yang percaya kepadanya.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sudah tiba di perkemahan Order of White Lotus. Para tetua sedang berkumpul mengelilingi salah satu perapian. Mereka sedang bersiap untuk penyerangan besok saat Komet Sozin datang.

Mendengar Toph berseru-seru dengan riang, mengatakan Katara dan Zuko telah kembali, para tetua saling pandang dan tersenyum lega. Kedua orang itu disambut dengan meriah oleh Iroh sebagai pemimpin pasukan sekalipun Zuko sempat mendapatkan bogem matang dari Bumi. "Itu untuk Aang!"

Zuko tetap memutuskan untuk tetap terjaga dan ikut terlibat dalam diskusi penyerbuan ke Ba Sing Se.

"Jadi begini rencananya. Pada hari yang ditentukan, Suki dan beberapa pasukan pelopor akan masuk ke Ba Sing Se untuk melumpuhkan beberapa pasukan Fire Nation di titik-titik vital di Ba Sing Se secara diam-diam untuk memudahkan pasukan utama.

Pada sore harinya, pasukan Lotus Putih akan menyerbu Ba Sing Se sebelum komet Sozin datang. Pada saat yang sama, Zuko akan pergi ke ibu kota Fire Nation untuk merebut tahta dari Azula. Ia butuh tim. Sokka, Haru dan Katara akan ikut pergi bersamanya untuk menghalau para penghadang.

Bila rencana ini berjalan mulus tanpa hambatan, maka kita berhasil memecah konsentrasi di ibukota Fire Nation dan Ba Sing Se sehingga memberi tekanan moral pada musuh. Aku yakin para pemberontak di Ba Sing Se akan ikut bergerak saat pasukan Lotus Putih mulai terlihat."

Guru Pathik menghela nafas. "Aku berdoa untuk yang terbaik bagi kita semua. Semoga dunia bisa terbebas dari teror!"

"Kita harus yakin, sebentar lagi dunia yang damai akan segera dirasakan kita semua!"

Beberapa hari kemudian di waktu yang telah ditentukan, masing-masing regu penyerbu bergerak sesuai dengan tugas mereka.

Pasukan pelopor Suki tiba paling awal di Ba Sing Se. Dengan berani dan sempurna, mereka diam-diam menyusup ke dalam kota dan membunuhi setiap tentara Fire Nation yang mereka temui dalam perjalanan mereka menyusup ke istana Ba Sing Se. Ternyata mereka tiba lebih cepat dari waktu yang telah ditentukan. Mereka menanti dengan sabar di tempat tersembunyi hingga saatnya tiba bagi mereka untuk kembali bergerak.

Sementara itu di ibu kota Fire Nation, Azula sedang duduk bertiga dengan dua orang temannya, Ty Lee dan Mai. Sejak peristiwa di penjara Boiling Rock itu, mereka memang bertengkar sedikit.

Setelah Mai menyelamatkan Zuko, ia menjelaskan pada Azula bahwa Mai menyelamatkan Zuko karena dia tahu Zuko akan kembali demi tahta. Dan saat dia kembali, Mai yang telah memupuk dendam terhadap sang pangeran itu memiliki sebuah impian; ia ingin menyiksa Katara di hadapan Zuko untuk membuatnya sakit hati.

"Aku akan menguliti gadis suku air itu perlahan-lahan agar dia bisa melihat betapa sakitnya orang yang dicintai mati secara perlahan!" gumam Mai dengan wajah penuh dendam.

Azula tersenyum mendengar ucapan sahabatnya. "Tenang saja. Dia pasti kembali. Aku bisa merasakannya. Dan pada saat ia kembali, setelah menyiksa gadis suku air itu, kita akan membuat Zuko merasa tersiksa dengan siksaan yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya hingga dia memohon untuk dibunuh saja! Ha ha ha..!"

Melihat dua orang temannya yang berubah menjadi semacam psikopat, Ty Lee diam-diam pergi menyendiri di sebuah semenanjung beberapa meter dari kota. Dalam hati, ia merasa ragu karena berpikir bahwa mereka sudah keterlaluan. Ty Lee kini terjebak dalam sebuah dilema, di satu sisi ia takut pada Azula, di sisi lain, apa yang hendak mereka lakukan sudah diluar batas yang pantas. Ini sudah bukan lagi tentang politik, namun mereka telah kehilangan akal sehat mereka sebagai manusia.

Sementara Ty Lee kebingungan apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia melihat seekor bison terbang mendarat di luar kota Fire Nation dan ada empat orang remaja turun dari sadel nya. Diantara mereka ada Sokka. Terpikir oleh Ty Lee untuk menyapa mereka.

Setelah menyembunyikan Appa di dalam sebuah goa yang mereka temukan di jalan menuju istana Fire Nation, keempat remaja itu berkumpul untuk melepaskan rasa tegang mereka.

"Jadi ini saatnya…kita tidak boleh gagal lagi seperti saat hari purnama kemarin!" kata Sokka dengan tegas.

"Kita berempat mungkin masih remaja, tapi aku yakin kita bisa mengatasi mereka!" kata Zuko dengan penuh keyakinan.

Mendadak terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari belakang. Secara serempak keempat orang remaja itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Mengetahui siapa yang terlihat di sana, mereka segera mengambil kuda-kuda untuk mempertahankan diri.

"Ty Lee!" Sokka menghunus pedangnya yang hitam.

Ty Lee menggoda mereka. "Tegang sekali kalian. Kalau kalian segugup ini berhadapan denganku, bagaimana bila kalian berhadapan dengan Azula dan Mai?"

"Mau mencobaku?" Kata Katara sambil mengeluarkan air dari kantung airnya.

"Aduh galak sekali … memangnya aku terlihat seperti orang yang ingin menyerang kalian?" setelah bertanya demikian, dengan gerakan cepat, Ty Lee segera menyerang Katara. Ia tidak siap dan langsung terjatuh dengan tubuh lemas, tidak bisa bergerak.

Saat ia hendak menyerang Sokka, Sokka yang sudah siap berhasil menghindarinya dengan mulus. Namun Zuko menangkap kedua tangan Ty Lee dari belakang sehingga gadis itu berhasil dilumpuhkan. Sokka tidak membuang waktu dan segera menodongnya. "Kau mungkin seorang perempuan. Tapi perlu kau tahu, dengan kemampuanmu yang cukup berbahaya itu, aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu hidup bila kau hanya menghalangi kami!"

Haru segera membenamkan tubuh Ty Lee ke bawah tanah hingga tersisa kepalanya saja. Mirip seperti keadaan Sokka ketika Toph diam-diam menenggelamkan dia ke dalam tanah untuk memancing Aang dahulu.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku akui kalian semua sudah siap dan jauh lebih baik dari terakhir kali kita bertemu. Tapi kalian juga harus ingat. Mai ahli menembak, sedangkan Azula … oh, dia fire bender yang sangat merepotkan. Dan terakhir kali aku mendengar apa yang ia pikirkan, kelihatannya ia sudah semakin ketagihan menyiksa orang. Apakah kalian pikir bisa mengatasi mereka?" tantang Ty Lee.

"Kau saja bisa kami hadapi, kenapa tidak dengan mereka?" tanya Sokka.

Ty Lee tertawa. "Hei, sadarlah, kalian menghadapi aku berempat. Kalian pikir situasinya akan sama menghadapi dua teman psikopatku itu?"

Zuko, Sokka dan Haru saling berpandangan. Sementara tubuhnya terbaring tidak bisa bergerak, Katara berkata dengan yakin. "Kami akan menghadapi mereka dengan cara apapun!"

"Perlu kuingatkan sekali lagi. Sepanjang jalan kalian akan dihadang oleh ribuan pasukan Fire Nation, belum lagi agen-agen Dai Li yang diborong Azula kemari. Kalian pikir kalian akan menghadapi Azula dengan kekuatan dan stamina penuh?"

"Jadi apa maumu?" tanya Sokka.

"Biarkan aku membantu kalian." Kata Ty Lee.

Tapi Sokka tidak mudah percaya. "Sekarang saja kau menyerang Katara, bagaimana kami tidak curiga kau akan menunggu kami lengah dan menyerang kami dari belakang nanti? Sudah kau diam saja di sini."

Maka dari itu setelah Katara bisa bergerak lagi, mereka pergi keluar meninggalkan Ty Lee sendirian di sana bersama Appa yang terus menatapnya dengan penasaran.

Keempat remaja itu tahu bahwa bila mereka menyerbu langsung, mereka akan kalah tenaga. Sesakti apapun mereka, namun empat melawan ribuan belum tentu bisa menang. Bila tenaga mereka jauh lebih kuat dari lawan, stamina mereka belum tentu mendukung hingga akhirnya mereka harus melawan Azula dan Mai. Maka mereka menyusup diam-diam masuk ke dalam istana Fire Nation, dipimpin oleh Zuko yang tentunya sudah sangat mengenal tempat itu.

Seluruh ruangan di dalam istana yang mereka lewati, kembali mengingatkan Zuko akan ibunya, Ursa. Dan kenyataan tentang nasib ibunya yang kini tidak diketahui lagi kabarnya membuat Zuko menjadi sedih dan berharap pamannya, Iroh tidak membunuh Ozai sehingga ia bisa menanyai Raja setan itu tentang keberadaan ibunya.

Semua berjalan mulus hingga akhirnya pada sebuah gang, tiga orang prajurit mengetahui keberadaan mereka. Zuko dan Sokka maju untuk melumpuhkannya. Saat dua orang berhasil dilumpuhkan, yang seorang lagi melepaskan ledakan bola api yang cukup besar sehingga menginggalkan lubang besar pada dinding istana.

Ledakan keras tersebut telah memanggil penjaga-penjaga istana lainnya. Di sebuah ruangan, Azula menyunggingkan senyumnya dan berbisik pada Mai. "Mereka datang."

Pupil mata Mai pun membesar dan berdiri sambil menyiapkan pisau-pisau lemparnya. "Pengkhianat harus mati!"

Dalam sekejap, para prajurit telah memenuhi ruangan-ruangan di istana Fire Nation itu dengan senjata lengkap. Zuko, Sokka, Haru dan Katara berjuang mempertahankan nyawa mereka sambil terus menguras energi mereka menghadapi lawan yang datang.

"Kalau begini terus, kita tidak akan memiliki kekuatan cukup untuk menghadapi Azula!" gumam Katara. Kemudian ia berkata pada Zuko. "Zuko! Kau tahu dimana Azula berada?"

Sambil melompati seorang penjaga dan menyemburkan apinya mengenai beberapa penjaga lain, Zuko menjawab. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku bisa menduga dimana kira-kira dia berada saat ini!"

"Pergilah sendiri! Kalahkan dia!" seru Katara.

"Apa?" konsentrasi Zuko terpecah sehingga ia tidak melihat ada seorang penjaga datang dengan sebilah pedang di tangan. Haru mengangkat lantai untuk melindungi Zuko, kemudian menenggelamkan prajurit itu ke dalam tanah.

"Aku setuju dengan Katara. Bila kau sudah berhasil mengalahkan Azula, maka mereka akan berhenti dengan sendirinya. Mau tidak mau harus menurut pada bos baru mereka." kata Haru.

"Bos baru? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau mengalahkan Azula, dan kau-lah Fire Lord berikutnya!" seru Sokka sambil menangkis serangan seorang penjaga dan menendang perutnya.

Zuko menghempaskan dinding api sehingga menyingkirkan para penjaga yang mengepung mereka hingga beberapa lapis. Lalu ia berkata pada teman-temannya "Aku tak mungkin meninggalkan kalian!"

"Kau harus melakukannya, Zuko! Kami bisa menjaga diri kami sendiri." Katara berkata padanya dengan wajah optimis.

Tiga orang penjaga bertombak berlari menerjang Zuko untuk menusuk sang pangeran api dari belakang. Zuko menghempaskan mereka semua dengan hembusan apinya yang besar. Tiga orang penjaga itu terpental menabrak penjaga lainnya di belakang mereka.

Kemudian Zuko menghampiri Katara, hampir menggenggam kedua tangan gadis itu bila ia tidak ingat ada Haru dan Sokka di sekitar mereka. Ia hampir mengucapkan sesuatu yang agak cengeng, namun berhasil tertahan di ujung mulutnya. Dalam hatinya, ia merasa khawatir teman-temannya akan celaka, terutama Katara.

Akhirnya, Zuko menyambar kalung Katara dan melompat pergi.

Katara protes dibuatnya. "Hei? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Zuko adalah Blue Spirit yang bergerak seperti ninja. Karena itu tidak mengherankan bila saat ini ia sudah berada di atas atap dan mengikat kalung itu baik-baik di pergelangan tangannya dan berkata pada Katara. "Bila kau ingin ini kembali, kau harus memintanya dariku!"

Katara pun membalasnya. "Sampai rusak, kuhajar kau!"

Setelah itu Zuko memandang tiga orang temannya baik-baik, berharap mereka bisa bertahan dari gempuran puluhan pasukan Fire Nation. Setelah Zuko menghilang dari pandangan, Katara berharap dalam hati agar pemuda itu tidak apa-apa.

Sementara tiga orang temannya bertarung mempertahankan diri dari gempuran pasukan Fire Nation, Zuko berlarian sendiri menuju ruang tahta dimana Azula kemungkinan besar berada. Satu dua orang prajurit mengejarnya dari belakang, membuat Zuko sesekali harus mencabut pedang kembarnya dan menyerang mereka agar tidak mengganggunya.

Akhirnya Zuko menemukan Azula di sebuah aula yang sangat luas, aula itu adalah semacam ruang auditorium terbuka yang biasa digunakan untuk upacara massal. Di sana ia berdiri dengan sebuah simbol terpasang pada rambutnya yang menandakan bahwa ia telah dinobatkan sebagai seorang Fire Lord.

"Jadi, Kakakku yang pengkhianat itu kini menunjukkan niat aslinya; ingin merebut tahta dari orang yang paling berhak? Kedokmu telah terbuka, Zuko. Kau bisa menipu mereka dengan berpura-pura menjadi pengkhianat demi bangsamu. Tapi aku tidak bisa ditipu." tanya Azula saat melihat Zuko berdiri di tengah aula dengan dua bilah pedang kembar terhunus di tangannya seakan hendak menantang Azula.

Zuko mengayunkan pedangnya dan menudingnya pada Azula dengan gagah. "Sejak awal, yang paling berhak adalah paman Iroh. Ayah yang merebut haknya dari paman, membunuh kakek Azulon dan mengorbankan ibu kita. Sejak awal, tidak ada dari kita berdua yang berhak atas tahta itu! Turun kau dari sana!"

Azula tertawa keras mendengarnya. "Kakak…sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau terus menjadi pecundang seumur hidupmu. Bila terus berpihak pada idealisme tentang apa yang benar apa yang salah, kau tidak akan bisa maju. Manusia harus bisa mendobrak takdirnya untuk menggapai impiannya."

"Tapi yang kau lakukan bukan mendobrak takdir. Ayah mendapatkan tahta itu dengan cara menipu dan membunuh ayahnya sendiri. Itu tidak berbeda dari kejahatan!" bentak Zuko sekali lagi.

"Apakah kau begitu bodohnya hingga aku harus mengajarimu lagi bahwa di dunia ini, hanya ada satu aturan yang berlaku; siapa kuat dia hidup, siapa lemah dia mati!" Azula mulai terlihat marah.

"Kalau begitu mari kita tentukan siapa yang kuat, siapa yang lemah." Tantang Zuko.

"Ah…Agni Kai… sudah lama aku menantikan ini denganmu…"


	14. Chapter 12 : Agni Kai

**Chapter 12 : Last Agni Kai**

Petang itu langit di ibukota Fire Nation semerah api. Terdengar suara-suara ledakan dan gesekan udara yang berhembus kencang, keluar dari tubuh dua orang fire bender itu dalam bentuk energi.

Azula menyerang, Zuko menghalau api biru dengan apinya. Api adalah simbol dari keinginan dan semangat. Jiwa dari pewaris tiran melawan jiwa pewaris para Naga. Zuko jelas mengalami kemajuan pesat dibanding dahulu. Tidak ada satupun serangan Azula yang bisa melukainya. Namun serangan musuh yang datang bertubi-tubi membuatnya kesulitan mencari celah untuk menyerang.

Ketika celah itu datang, Zuko tidak menyia-nyiakannya dan segera membelah udara dan menghembuskan ledakan api yang dahsyat ke arah Azula. Namun ia merasakan ada sebuah benda kecil yang bergerak cepat ke arahnya. Instingnya mendesaknya untuk menghindar. Zuko melompat ke belakang bagaikan ninja, membuat dua bilah pisau terbang menancap di atas tanah, kehilangan targetnya.

Saat pemuda itu menoleh ke arah pisau itu datang, ia tidak percaya melihat Mai sedang mengeluarkan dua bilah pisau lain lagi dan menatap tajam padanya. Ia tahu bahwa lawannya telah menyalahi aturan Agni Kai, namun Azula terlihat seperti tidak melihat apapun. Ia kembali menerjang Zuko sambil menyemburkan api dari kedua tangannya.

Sambil mengeluarkan dinding api kecil yang melindungi kedua tangannya, Zuko menangkis bola-bola api biru itu agar dirinya tidak terhempas serangan musuh. Namun serangan pisau terbang masih datang menyerangnya.

Sekali lagi Zuko melompat untuk menghindari dua bilah pisau itu. Pada saat ia mendarat, ada cahaya biru datang dari arah kirinya.

"Sial!" Zuko membuat dinding api untuk melindungi dirinya dari siraman api biru yang sangat besar itu. Namun sepertinya terlambat. Api biru itu meledak tepat sasaran.

Tubuh Zuko tertutup oleh kepulan asap dan api biru yang masih tersisa, membakar tanah tempat ia meledak. Mai melemparkan lagi pisau-pisau terbangnya ke dalam ledakan itu, tempat terakhir ia melihat Zuko. Kemudian Mai melompat ke dalam area dan mengambil dua bilah pisau terbangnya yang telah menancap di tanah.

"Apakah dia sudah tamat?" tanya Mai.

"Paling tidak ia terluka parah." Gumam Azula.

Dengan penuh dendam, Mai melemparkan pisau-pisau lempar yang ada di tangannya untuk menyerang lokasi terakhir kali Zuko terlihat. Kelihatannya ia benar-benar kesal dan marah pada Zuko.

Ketika kepulan asap menipis, terlihatlah di sana, Zuko sedang berdiri tegar dengan pakaian yang sudah robek karena terbakar api. Tangan kanannya melindungi wajahnya, menangkap empat bilah pisau terbang milik Mai. Ada aliran air berwarna merah mengucur dari telapak tangannya.

Zuko melangkah maju dan melemparkan pisau-pisau itu ke atas tanah. Kemudian ia mencabut sebilah pisau yang menancap pada tangannya dan menggenggamnya. "Azula. Kau payah. Apimu tidak sakit lagi."

"Barangkali kau suka kejutan, kakak?" Azula kemudian menggerakkan tubuhnya, membentuk kuda-kuda yang mengeluarkan percikan-percikan listrik pada tangannya, kemudian ia menyambar Zuko dengan petir. Pada saat yang sama, Mai mengeluarkan pisau terakhirnya ke kaki Zuko. Zuko yang sedang berkonsentrasi untuk mengendalikan sambaran petir itu, tidak sempat memperhatikan pisau tersebut yang akhirnya menancap pada kakinya.

"Rghh..!" keluhnya saat pisau itu menghujam pahanya. Pada saat yang sama, petir telah dilesatkan Azula. Zuko menyambut sambaran itu dengan kedua jarinya, kemudian ia mengendalikannya melalui perut, setelah itu ia mengembalikannya pada Azula. Azula dan Mai melompat pergi sejauhnya sehingga mereka selamat dari petir yang kembali itu.

"Jadi kau sudah bisa mengembalikan petir rupanya." Puji Azula.

Mai sudah mengambil kembali pisaunya yang tergeletak di atas lantai dan hendak melemparkannya ke leher Zuko. Mendadak sebuah aliran air dari saluran bawah tanah naik ke atas dan menciptakan tsunami kecil yang menyiram tubuh Mai dan mendorongnya ke dinding sehingga membuat pelipisnya terbentur.

"Siapa itu?" geram Mai.

"Setahuku Agni Kai adalah pertarungan satu lawan satu antar sesama fire bender!" tegur Katara pada Mai yang tidak bermain sportif.

Zuko mencabut pisau yang menancap di pahanya. "Bagaimana kau bisa sampai di sini? Mana yang lainnya?"

"Aku ceritakan nanti, lawanlah Azula, serahkan Mai padaku!" seru Katara.

"Kebetulan sekali…" gumam Mai yang segera melepaskan kedua tusuk rambutnya dan hendak menggunakannya sebagai senjata.

Zuko melemparkan pisau terbang Mai yang masih digenggam kedua tangannya pada Azula. Azula dapat menghindari serangan itu dengan mudah. Kini gantian Zuko yang membombardirnya dengan ledakan-ledakan bola api.

Mai telah mendapatkan kembali dua bilah pisau lemparnya dan ia masuk ke dalam areal Katara, menyerangnya dengan penuh dendam dan rasa benci. Katara mengambil sedikit air dan melemparkannya ke tempat Mai, air itu segera beku dan mengunci kaki Mai dengan tanah. Mai menghajar es itu sehingga kakinya terbebas, kemudian ia melesat cepat melewati Katara, membuat lengan gadis suku air selatan itu terluka.

"Kau harus mati!" gumam Mai penuh dendam.

Mai kembali maju dan menyerang Katara. Katara tahu bahwa ia membutuhkan air yang lebih banyak lagi. Maka sambil melarikan diri dari Mai, Katara mencari saluran air dengan Mai yang masih mengikutinya penuh dendam. Mai melesatkan sebilah pisau dan tepat mengenai tangan kanan Katara.

Kini Zuko dan Azula berada sangat dekat. Mereka beradu tinju dan tendangan, saling menghindari dan berusaha mengendalikan gerakan tangan lawan masing-masing. Ketika Azula melihat kalung Katara pada pergelangan tangan kakaknya, ia menggodanya. "Aku tidak mau memiliki kakak ipar seorang water bender."

"Maaf. Masih terlalu awal untuk membicarakan pernikahan!" Zuko berhasil menangkap tangan Azula dan tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, berusaha membekuknya. Azula merasa terdesak karena gerakannya telah terkunci. Zuko terus membekuknya dan meletakkan telapak tangannya pada punggung Azula. "Menyerahlah. Kau sudah kalah."

"Kau tidak melakukan apapun." Ejek Azula.

"Jangan sampai aku mempraktikan padamu bagaimana caraku membunuh Kakek Buyut secara tidak sengaja!" tegur Zuko. Namun di seberang area bertarung, ia melihat Mai berhasil melakukan hal yang sama pada Katara. Kemudian Mai menodong pisaunya ke leher Katara dan mendekati Zuko. Zuko melihat tangan Katara yang terluka karena pisau itu sudah dirantai oleh Mai sehingga tidak memungkinkan baginya untuk melakukan water bending.

"Menyerahlah, sayangku."

Melihat itu, Azula tertawa karena tahu bahwa Zuko pasti sedang kebingungan. Mai mendekati Zuko dengan Katara sebagai sanderanya. "Kecuali kalau kau ingin melihat sebatang leher terpenggal…"

Zuko mengancam balik. "Lepaskan dia, atau kubakar jantung Azula!"

"Aku tidak perduli padanya. Bakar saja kalau kau mau." Kata Mai dengan serius. Melihat sorot mata sahabatnya, Azula berhenti tertawa.

Seketika, terdengar suara seruan Sokka pada Mai. "Hai! Lepaskan adikku!"

Mai mulai melangkah mundur, mencari jalan untuk melarikan diri. Ty Lee muncul dan menotok Azula sehingga aliran chi nya terganggu dan tidak bisa bergerak. Haru mengangkat tanah dan mengubur Azula sehingga hanya terlihat kepalanya saja.

"Ugh… Ty Lee! Pengkhianat!" gerutu Azula.

Saat Sokka melangkah mendekat untuk menyelamatkan adiknya, mendadak Katara menjerit dan pada lehernya kini mengalirlah darah merah segar. Namun saat Toph melangkahkan kakinya, Mai terperosok masuk ke dalam tanah seperti Azula. Selamatlah Katara.

Azula dan Mai segera diamankan. Saat chi Azula pulih, Ty Lee segera kembali menotoknya agar gadis psikopat itu tidak berkutik. Setelah Mai di bawa pergi, Zuko melepaskan rantai yang mengikat Katara dan melihat luka yang di terimanya.

"Itu kekasihmu?"

"Uhh…" Zuko terlihat bingung, kemudian ia memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab.

"Kelihatannya dia sangat mencintaimu."

"Err…" Zuko menggaruk kepalanya.

Saat Katara berdiri untuk membereskan baskom air yang ia gunakan untuk mengobati luka-lukanya, Zuko berdiri dari kursi dan mendekati Katara. "Hei."

Katara menangkap sesuatu yang dilempar Zuko padanya. Itu adalah kalung neneknya. "Terima kasih. Jimatmu benar-benar manjur."

Sementara itu di Ba Sing Se…

Untuk menghindari kehancuran yang bisa membuat rakyat Ba Sing Se menderita, para perkumpulan Lotus Putih bermaksud bergerak cepat untuk menguasai Ba Sing Se atas nama Earth King sebelum komet Sozin tiba.

Mereka menggempur tempat itu tanpa kesulitan berarti. Tentu saja, dengan banyak guru mendukung serangannya. Melihat gerakan pasukan Lotus Putih berhasil mendesak pasukan Fire Nation, para pemberontak dan elementer tanah yang selama ini hanya berdiam diri pun satu persatu mulai bangkit dan turut membantu pasukan Lotus Putih.

Sekelompok pasukan mulai diluncurkan dari istana, meninggalkan sebagian kecil pasukan untuk menjaga istana Ba Sing Se tempat sang Phoenix King bernaung.

"Ya…biarkan para pemberontak bersenang-senang. Tunggulah beberapa saat lagi, komet Sozin akan tiba, dan akan kuberi tahukan mereka seperti apa pemandangan neraka itu! ha ha ha!" Phoenix King Ozai tertawa tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun sambil melihat pemandangan peperangan yang terjadi di Ba Sing Se.

Seekor messenger Hawk terbang menghampiri istana Ba Sing Se membawa pesan dari ibukota Fire Nation. Membaca isinya, prajurit itu dengan panik menghampiri Ozai.

"Yang mulia! Ada berita buruk dari ibukota!" katanya sambil membawa surat itu pada Ozai.

Senyum Ozai kini menghilang. Terlebih ketika ia membaca isi surat tersebut yang menyatakan bahwa Azula telah dikalahkan dan Fire Nation telah jatuh ke tangan Zuko atas nama Iroh. Saking marahnya, Ozai sampai membakar surat tersebut. "Bocah durhaka dan tidak berguna! Awas dia, biar kupanggang dengan komet Sozin..! Pasukanku! Persiapkan balon udara! Setelah membereskan para pengganggu ini, aku akan berlayar kembali untuk memberi pelajaran lain pada Zuko!"

Kini Ozai tidak mau menunggu komet tiba untuk bergerak melawan Iroh. Ia bahkan menghindari Iroh dengan cara menaiki kapal udaranya dan bergegas untuk menyerang Zuko di Fire Nation. Melihat musuh utama pergi meninggalkan Ba Sing Se, Suki dan pasukan penyusup lainnya mulai bergerak menyerbut istana Earth Kingdom.

Melihat balon udara melayang pergi ke arah Fire Nation, Jeong Jeong memberitahu Iroh, "celaka! Kurasa keponakanmu berada dalam bahaya!"

Iroh menoleh ke arah barat dimana ia melihat balon udara Fire Nation yang ditumpangi Ozai sudah bergerak ke arah barat. "Sial! Ia akan memanfaatkan Komet Sozin untuk membunuh Zuko!"

"Pergilah, Iroh, Ba Sing Se dapat kita kuasai dari sini." Ujar Bumi.

"Tidak." Kata Iroh dengan tegas. "Kita tidak boleh remehkan satu hal pun. Ba Sing Se harus dapat kita kuasai, setelah itu, kita urus Ozai."


End file.
